Prey Rebellion
by Warriors27
Summary: The clans have been living peacefully for countless moons. Now a new threat is rising. This time it comes from outside the clans and one cat will be in the middle of it all. Will this cat make the right choice or the wrong choice? Only Starclan knows. (COMPLETED)
1. Alliances

**Windclan**

 **Leader** : Brackenstar: Pale golden she-cat with white paws and tail tip has amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Leafwind: black tom with gray paws muzzle and chest has yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** : Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes

 **Warriors**

Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes sister to Nighthawk

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast. Has golden eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Mosspaw: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Treepaw: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Kits:**

Nightkit: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

 **Elders:**

Mumblesnout: a short muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Softstar: has very soft tabby fur and brown eyes. She-cat

 **Deputy** : Adderclaw: black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat** : Owlleaf: tabby brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Duskleaf: an orange-golden she-cat with brown eyes and a white chest

Amberfang: A russet colored tom with green eyes and a white muzzle

Grassheart:

Jayheart: a white tom with black paws, black chest, black striped tail, black belly and dark blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Heartpaw: a light, dusty, brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cornpaw: a yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Yellowflame: A yellow tom with amber eyes and a ginger tabby stripes

Blueflame: a matted blue-gray tom with green eyes

* * *

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader** : Streamstar: a silver tabby tom with amber eys

 **Deputy** : Owleyes: a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** : Rushstream: a white tom with silver stripes and green eyes

Dawnheart: a fluffy bright yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Brookheart: a black tom with gray tabby stripes and green eyes

Snakestorm: a sandy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white muzzle

 **Apprentices;**

Dogpaw: a black she-cat with green eyes

Owlpaw: a gray and white tom with big, amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Shellfang: a white she-cat with amber eyes and black paws as well as a black tail tip

Ivystream: a tortoiseshell with green eyes

* * *

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Scorchstar: a orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Heartthrob: a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** : Flintfang: a black tom with slightly lighter tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Marshear: a gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Has black spots and black tabby stripes that crisscross the pelt.

Stonestripe: a black and gray tom with a white blaze on his face as well as blue eyes

Mallowbreeze: a gingery-black tom with green eyes and black stripes on the legs and tail. The hind paws are white and the claws on the front paws are white

Tigerstripe: a brown tom with black swirly stripes. He has a white chest, chin and paws. He has forest-green eyes, a pink nose and stub for a tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Stingpaw: A brown tom with green eyes. Has dark brown paws, legs, tail and face.

Snowpaw: a white, gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Sharptalon: A white she-cat with black patches of fur and amber eyes

* * *

 **Other animals:**

Squeakers: brown boy mouse

Night: black boy rabbit with hazel eyes


	2. Prologue

A black rabbit sat on a mound of dirt. He waited as the rabbits, hares, mice, shrews, rats, frogs, lizards, voles, sparrows, crows, squirrels, thrushes and fish arrive. A stream ran parallel to the rabbit. The rabbit's hazel eyes narrowed when one spot was left empty. He flicked an ear, and a brown mouse came up. "Where is he?" The black rabbit asked.

"Romaine was killed by cats, sir." The mouse responded. "He managed to blind one of them before the other killed him."

"Great!" The rabbit scowled. "We're short a fighter, but it sounds like the cats are too, which is good. _Very_ good. You may sit down now, Squeakers."

"Yes, sir!" Squeakers scurried away, leaving the rabbit on his mound.

"Fellow animals." He began. "We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of fellow citizens, and to participate in the first meeting of our rebellion."

"Let's take a moment to remember our dead comrades." The rabbit bowed his head, and the prey animals copied him.

"Now, for those of you that have asked me with it will happen, will find out now." The rabbit glanced around before continuing. "It will happen at the darkest night of summer. When the moon is a sliver in the sky, we'll attack!"

Squeakers stood up and said. "The attack time is subject to change, and there will be another meeting next week, at the same time."

* * *

In Starclan, a black and white tom with amber eyes and a long tail, was sitting at the edge of a glimmering pool. A kit flashed across the pool, and a breeze whipped up. The tom sat up straight, his nose twitching at the prey smell, and his ears straining to catch the words which the breeze was whispering.

A pinkish gray she-cat with blue eyes, padded out of the starry brush. "What did you find out, Tallstar?"

"A time of great danger will befall the clans, Heatherstar." Tallstar answered simply. "Prey are planning an attack against the clans. I fear that the Dark Forest is behind this." A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, padded over followed by a ginger tom, and a light brown tom with a crooked jaw. A white tom with black paws, followed close behind.

"Welcome Firestar, Bluestar, Blackstar, and Crookedstar." Tallstar meowed, dipping his head. "You've already heard about what is to befall the clans?"

"Yes, Tallstar." The ginger tom dipped his head, his green eyes holding a worried look. "We must warn them."

"It's not as simple as that, Firestar." The blue-gray she-cat shot the ginger tom a look. "We'll have to speak to the medicine cats and the leaders. Besides we'll warn them when it gets closer."

"Surely they have the strength to handle this, Bluestar." The white tom with black paws hissed. "I know Scorchstar and Flintfang can lead the clan through this dark time."

"No, Scorchstar is still grieving for Kestrelstar, Blackstar." Tallstar shook his head. "We must hope Nightkit will be able to stand up to his destiny, and choose the right path."

"But Tallstar, his path is a difficult one!" The light brown tom with the crooked jaw meowed.

"Did you forget your difficult path when you were alive, Crookedstar?" Tallstar flashed back. "You were training with Mapleshade! A Dark Forest cat!"

"I thought she was a Starclan cat at the time!" Crookedstar hissed, his pelt bristling.

"Calm down Tallstar, Crookedstar." Heatherstar meowed, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "Did forget that we lost Spottedleaf in the last Dark Forest attack?" Firestar flinched at the mention of Spottedleaf. Bluestar rested her tail on Firestar's shoulders as a gesture of comfort.

"Why don't you go and find Sandstorm?" Bluestar meowed. "You don't have to be here to represent Thunderclan."

"But Bluestar!" Firestar protested. "You can't represent Thunderclan alone!"

"Don't question me Firestar!" Bluestar's blue eyes blazed with anger. "I can handle this easily." Firestar opened his mouth to protest, but clearly thought better of it. Firestar's starry ginger fur brushed bracken, as he left the clearing.

"The stream of the night, will flow towards loyalty or betrayal. Only the arrival of a willow, will help shine the light on the correct path." Tallstar murmured.

"We must tell Dapplespots and Brackenstar when the time is right." Heatherstar meowed, her blue gaze glittering with worry. "The same will become of the other clans."

Little did the Starclan cats know, they had a spy, for a dark tabby cat was listening with increasing interest. His ears were pricked, and it took all of his self-control not to twitch his tail, and give away his hiding spot. His claws dug into the dirt, and a small smile began to form on his face. A gray tom, with amber eyes and a kink in his tail, padded up, and nudged the tom back over the border. "What did you hear Tigerstar?" The gray tom asked. The tom's ears were pricked, and his eyes focused on a point behind Tigerstar.

"A prophecy, about a kit in Windclan, Brokenstar." The dark tabby replied. "We must force Nightkit into our ranks, so he can help out with the rebellion. This will be the Dark Forest's greatest achievement!"


	3. Chapter 1

"Don't get under any cat's paws, Nightkit!"

Nightkit glanced back at his mother, a purr rising in his throat. His silver mother was sitting beside the nursery, her green eyes gazing at her only kit with worry. "Don't worry Silvershine! I'll be careful!" Nightkit promised. He broke into a run, heading for a cave. The cave was big and shady. There was nests in it, and a small stream running beside it. He stopped, when a strange scent flooded his nostrils. He knew one of the scents was moss, and the other was cat. Then there was another scent, one he couldn't quite place.

"Hi, Nightkit!" A muscular tom with a gray dappled coat, padded over to the kit. His muzzle was green, and his pelt was dappled with green bits.

"H-hi, h-how d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name?" Nightkit stammered, as he looked at the big cat. He then tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dapplespots." The tom mewed. Dapplespots raised a paw, and rubbed his muzzle, when he put his paw down, the green was gone. His muzzle matched his pelt, and his green eyes were shining."I know your name, because I was at your kitting."

"Are you a warrior?" Nightkit asked, hoping that Dapplespots was his father. After all, it was the first time he was allowed out of the nursery.

"No, Nightkit, I'm a medicine cat." Dapplespots purred with amusement. Nightkit felt a stab in his belly, when he realized that this cat wasn't his father. Dapplespots sat down, and began to flick the green flecks off his pelt.

"Do you know my father?" Nightkit asked, his silver gaze pleading. Dapplespots paused in his grooming. His ears pricked, and his tail twitched.

"Nighthawk?" Dapplespots gazed at the kit. "Of course I know him! He's my brother."

So Dapplespots was related to him after all! Nightkit brightened up at the prospect of meeting his father. "Do you know where he is?"

"Out on a hunting patrol." Dapplespots stretched.

"I hope Nightkit hasn't been bothering you, Dapplespots." Silvershine's voice sounded behind Nightkit.

"Nope, not at all, Silvershine." Dapplespots meowed. "He was just asking about my brother."

"Well Nighthawk promised to visit Nightkit at Sunhigh." Silvershine bent down to lick her kit. "Besides this is Nightkit's first time out of the nursery."

Dapplespots purred gently. "Nightkit will like meeting his father. Besides he looks like both of you."

"He has my silver fur in his stripes and his father's black fur." Silvershine murmured. "But how did he get silver eyes?"

"Only Starclan knows." Dapplespots turned away to an opening in the rock wall. He disappeared inside. Nightkit watched, and took a few pawsteps forward, before a big, silver paw drew him backwards. He let out a squeal and tried to struggle free, but Silvershine held him fast.

"Come, Nightkit. Time to leave the medicine cat den." Silvershine meowed calmly. She picked him up and turned around. Nightkit didn't like swinging from Silvershine's jaws, but something held him back from struggling free. All Nightkit could do was helplessly bring his paws closer to his belly, and be as light as possible for his mother.

* * *

Sunhigh arrived, and Nighthawk padded into camp with a rabbit in his jaws. Nightkit was watching a butterfly flit by. It was an orange and black butterfly, with white spots. He flashed a paw out and missed the butterfly. Before he could chase it, Silvershine wrapped her tail around him, and began to lick his pelt. Nightkit struggled, but Silvershine stopped soon enough and stood up. Nighthawk was padding over, a purr rising in his throat. Nightkit looked at the cat curiously, and he tilted his head. This cat had a night black pelt. It looked soft and fluffy. The cat's amber eyes spooked him though. It stood out against the black pelt and seemed hard. He crouched in fear as the tom greeted his mother with a gentle lick. Then the tom turned towards him.

"Hello, Nightkit." Nighthawk meowed, his black pelt gleaming in the sunshine. "It's nice to finally see you out of the nursery." Nightkit rose from his crouch, and twitched an ear. This tom seems friendly enough.

"Are you my father?" Nightkit tilted his head. "Are you Nighthawk?"

"Yes." Nighthawk purred loudly. "Always have been and always will be."

"Can I become a warrior now?" Nightkit asked, with round silver eyes.

"No, you can't become a warrior yet!" Nighthawk purred. "You need to become an apprentice first."

"And that will be in six moons." Silvershine added.

"But I want to be a warrior _now_!" Nightkit wailed.

"Wait six moons." Nighthawk purred. "And train hard to become a good warrior."

"Yea! I'm going to be a warrior in six moons!" Nightkit squealed happily.

"No, you're going to be an apprentice in six moons." Silvershine sounded a little frustrated. Her voice became a little scolding, as she turned to Nighthawk. "As for you, Nighthawk, you should be more careful on how you say things."

"Nighthawk!" A grey and black tom called. "Come share prey with me and Brackenstar! You too Silvershine!"

"Okay, Leafwind!" Nighthawk replied. "We'll be right there!"

"Nightkit, can you play with a mossball?" Silvershine asked. When Nightkit nodded, she padded into the nursery, and reappeared a moment later with a ball of moss hanging from her jaws.

Nightkit' silver eyes narrowed playfully at the mossball. Silvershine tossed the ball, and padded off to join her mate, deputy, and leader. Nightkit chased the ball of moss across the clearing. He was so intent on the mossball, he didn't realize that he scampered into a space between the apprentice den, and the elders den. Nightkit's ears pricked at a chirping coming from the bush. "Twig and Stick, I'll be back soon." A thrush was chirping to her chicks. Nightkit stalked forward, and stuck his head in the camp wall. The thrush fluttered up in surprise at Nightkit. He squeezed into the wall, and landed on the ground with a plop. He looked up, and saw a strange nest made of sticks and twigs. There were two birds in it, and a bigger bird was sitting on the branch that supported the nest.

"Hello." Nightkit meowed. "Who are you? Who's Twig and Stick?"

"My chicks." The mother thrush chirped. Her body visibly relaxed. She hopped onto the ground, and looked closely at the kit. Nightkit scrambled backwards when that weird looking mouth, was eye-level with his eyes. "I'm Sky and this is Twig and Stick." Sky nodded to each chick in turn. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nightkit." Nightkit replied. "I heard you talking to your chicks, and I became curious."

"Cats have never understood us before!" Sky exclaimed, flapping her wings. "I must tell Night!"

"Who's Night?" Nightkit asked Twig and Stick, once Sky flew out of the camp wall.

"That's classified information." Twig answered, and Stick slapped a wing to her sibling's beak.

"We're probably not supposed to tell him that!" Stick scolded. "Night will be furious, if he found out we told a cat that we know classified information!"

"What's classified information?" Nightkit asked, moving closer to the nest, now that Sky had left the area.

"Well you'll find out, since we don't know how to explain it." Twig chirped after a while.

"Can you understand cats?"

"No, we only understand prey, not predators." Stick answered. "You're the first cat we've been able to understand."

"Nightkit! Where are you?" Silvershine called. Nightkit stiffened, and looked guilty at his pelt. It was studded with sticks, leaves, and thorns. His mother will surely give him a lecture for sure. He didn't break the code, because he was still in camp, but he doubted that Silvershine will see it that way.

"I've got to go." Nightkit told the chicks. "Silvershine wants me."

"Who's Silvershine?" Twig asked.

"My mother." Nightkit answered.

"Bye, Nightkit!" Stick chirped. "See you soon!" Nightkit nodded, and backed out of the camp wall to face his mother. A ginger, black-spotted she-cat, sat next to his mother, her golden eyes alight with amusement. A fiery glow filled the clearing as the sun set, and stars were beginning to appear in the sky. Nightkit narrowed his eyes, he didn't think that the day can go by so fast.

"Look at you!" Silvershine exclaimed, her gaze flickering over Nightkit's messy pelt. "You're a mess!" She dove for him, and began to lick his pelt. Picking out the sticks and thorns while flicking the leaves off. Nightkit ducked out of his mother's tongue, and gazed at the strange she-cat. She milk scent but she was _huge_!

"Who are you? Why are you big? Where are your kits?" Nightkit asked, padding over. Silvershine followed, her green eyes alight amusement.

"I'm Cheetahwind, and my kits haven't arrived yet." The ginger, black spotted she-cat purred.

Nightkit felt Silvershine's tongue licking his pelt clean, as he watched Leafwind walk up to Cheetahwind, purring. Leafwind licked Cheetahwind on the cheek, before heading for Nightkit. "Hello, Nightkit, welcome to Windclan."

"Hi, Leafwind!" Nightkit stared at him with wide silver eyes. "Will you be my mentor?"

Leafwind let out a purr of amusement. "Brackenstar decides mentors."

"Time for bed!" Silvershine announced, picking up Nightkit by his scruff. Nightkit went limp, as Silvershine carried him into the nursery. She put Nightkit down in the mossy nest, purring gently as she curled around her kit. Nightkit let his silver eyes close, as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Brackenstar: Pale golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip has amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafwind: black tom with gray paws muzzle and chest has yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes

 **Warriors**

Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes sister to Nighthawk

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Mosspaw: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Treepaw: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

 **Kits:**

Nightkit: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

 **Elders:**

Mumblesnout: a short muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

 **Other animals:**

Squeakers: brown boy mouse

Night: black boy rabbit with hazel eyes

Twig: Black boy with ruffled feathers

Stick: Brownish-black she-chick

Sky: mother thrush with a speckled chest


	4. Chapter 2

Nightkit sat in the clearing, watching Brackenstar lead a patrol out of camp. The pale, golden pelted leader looked strangely out of place on the moor, but no cat could doubt her hunting skills. It had been a moon since he first explored the camp, now he was bored, wishing he had someone to play with. He turned his to gaze where the apprentices were scuffling together, outside the heather bush that was their den. He wished that Stormpaw was here to play with him, but the tom had went hunting with Brackenstar's patrol. Silvershine had taken a walk with Nighthawk, leaving Cheetahwind to watch Nightkit. Cheetahwind was sunning herself close by, keeping a close eye on him. Dapplespots was drying herbs outside his den, and Leafwind was talking to Rabbitpelt. Nightkit laid down, sleep beginning to overcome him. The elders were sleeping in the sun, or Nightkit would have gone over and asked for a story. The elders den was a hole in the ground, that some cats believe that a badger made it. Unfortunately, the apprentices have to continually shore up the walls and roof, so the elders are safe at night and during the day. If it floods, the elders have a bramble bush right next to it, full of nests to sleep in. They chose the bush any day, but the badger den is still put into good use. "Nightkit…get…Dapplespots…I…think…the…kits are…coming." Cheetahwind's raspy, painful voice reached Nightkit's ears. Nightkit leaped to his paws, and bounded across the clearing to the medicine cave. _Finally! Something to do at last!_

"Hello Nightkit, what can I do for you?" Dapplespots' voice was muffled, as he picked up a leaf and laid it gently down. Nightkit circled the medicine cat, trying to get his attention. When Dapplespots finally looked at him, he stopped, and met the medicine cat's gaze.

"Cheetahwind sent me. She says that she thinks that her kits are coming." Nightkit passed on the message.

"Ok, go tell Leafwind. I'll deal with Cheetahwind." Dapplespots ordered, picking up a couple of leaves before dashing across the clearing. Cheetahwind was laying on her side, panting. Leafwind was already at her side, nudging her to her paws, so Nightkit didn't need to tell Leafwind after all. Leafwind and Dapplespots helped Cheetahwind into the nursery, while Nightkit padded over, his paws tingling with excitement. Nightkit reached the nursery and lifted a paw, ready to go in and see what's happening, with he was lifted into the air. Silvershine's scent wreathed around Nightkit, as Cheetahwind let out a shriek. He let out a growl and began to struggle. Then he was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. He looked ruefully up at his mother. Nighthawk was beside her, his gaze unreadable as he gazed at the nursery, and a pacing Leafwind. Nightkit looked hopefully up at his father, but Nighthawk padded over to Leafwind, which left Nightkit alone with Silvershine.

"Nightkit, you don't bother Dapplespots when he's doing his job. Okay?" Silvershine scolded. Nightkit flattened his ears and stared at his paws. He didn't respond until Silvershine gave him a gentle nudge.

"Okay." Nightkit promised. Silvershine sat down next to him, curling her tail around Nightkit. "I can't wait to meet my den-mates!" He mewed happily, shaking his mother's tail off. He bounded over to Nighthawk, who was talking with Leafwind and pounced. Leafwind started pacing again, his anxious gaze fixed on the nursery. Nighthawk rolled over, allowing Nightkit to perch on his belly. Nightkit jumped off when Nighthawk used a gentle paw to bat him away. Nighthawk rolled over onto his belly, nearly squashing Nightkit in the process. Luckily, Nightkit scrambled out of the way in time and stared at his father.

"Your claws are sharp little kit!" Nighthawk purred. Nightkit blinked and tilted his head. "I'm sure you'll be a dangerous warrior one day!"

"Badger ride?" Nightkit asked, scrambling on his father's back. Nighthawk sighed,and stood up, taking big steps over to Silvershine, who was watching with amusement in her eyes. Silvershine picked up Nightkit, and swung him off his father's back, purring.

"Why don't you play with a mossball?" Silvershine asked, setting her kit down.

"But it's in the nursery!" Nightkit protested.

Silvershine opened her jaws to make another suggestion. Dapplespots interrupted her by poking his head out of the nursery. The medicine cat called to Leafwind. "Two toms and a she-cat!" Dapplespots stepped to the side as Leafwind disappeared into the nursery. He nodded to Silvershine, giving permission to enter the nursery. Nightkit dashed ahead, his heart thudding with excitement. Finally after being alone for a moon, he has den-mates to play with! Disappointment dropped like a stone when he saw how small they were. Cheetahwind was curled around her kits, and Leafwind was licking Cheetahwind's ears.

"What did you name them?" Silvershine asked, staring at the she-kit.

"Gorsekit." Cheetahwind meowed, licking a sandy colored tom with spiky fur.

"Graykit." Leafwind purred, resting his tail on a gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt.

"And Willowkit." Cheetahwind licked the pale ginger she-kit, with white ear tips and paws as well as faint black spots.

"Hi, Gorsekit, Graykit, and Willowkit!" Nightkit breathed softly. "Welcome to Windclan! Please hurry up and grow so I can play with you!"

"Let Cheetahwind rest, Nightkit." Silvershine meowed, nudging Nightkit out of the nursery. Nightkit looked over his shoulder and glared at his mother, and suddenly he was surrounded by his clanmates. The clan was gathered around the nursery, eager to see the new arrivals. Nightkit was peppered with questions. He crouched down with fear. Brackenstar's patrol arrived. They padded over to join the clan, their gazes curious. Meeting Stormpaw's calm gaze, Nightkit sat up and looked around at the cats, his ears pricked.

"How's Cheetahwind?"

"What do the kits look like?"

"What are the kits names?"

Nightkit took a deep breath and answered. "Cheetahwind is fine. Graykit is a gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt. Gorsekit is a sandy colored tom with spiky fur. Willowkit has a pale ginger pelt. She has white ear tips and white paws with faint black spots."

"What did Leafwind say when he saw them?" Brackenstar asked, her quiet mew silencing the clan. Nightkit cast his leader a grateful look.

"Leafwind looked happy, and he was purring." Nightkit answered. A murmur rose from the clan, but Nightkit could tell that the clan was worried.

"The kits will survive this time." Dapplespots' voice piped up. "They're all survivors like Cheetahwind." Nightkit padded over to the elders, who were sitting a tail-length away listening to the clan. Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker purred as Nightkit padded up.

"Are you here for a story?" Tallwhisker asked.

"No, I want to know about Cheetahwind's other litters." Nightkit tilted his head. "Dapplespots mentioned that this litter will survive."

"First check us for ticks." Mumblesnout meowed.

"Didn't Mosspaw, Stormpaw, and Treepaw do that already?" Nightkit asked.

"Yes," Tallwhisker sighed. "Cheetahwind had two litters before this one, and they all died. One was stillborn, and the other died after a really cold night in leaf-bare."

"Does that answer your question?" Mumblesnout mumbled.

"Yes, Mumblesnout." Nightkit dipped his head politely, and padded off to the camp wall to visit his bird friends. Nightkit pushed his way in and sat down, watching the birds with friendly silver eyes. The birds had helped widen the entrance so it won't be noticeable to the clan, but will allow Nightkit to visit them without getting in trouble.

"Hello Nightkit." Sky chirped, hopping to the edge of the nest. "What's all the fuss about? Why are all the cats in front of that gorse bush?"

"The gorse bush is the nursery. I live there for now, remember?" Nightkit corrected.

"Yes, I remember." Sky chirped.

"You know that ginger black spotted cat?" Nightkit asked.

"The one standing in front of the nursery?"

"No, that's Leopardheart, he has amber eyes." Nightkit sighed. "Cheetahwind has golden eyes, and her kits were just born."

"Who's the father?"

"Leafwind, and the kits names are Graykit, Willowkit, and Gorsekit." Nightkit's ears pricked as the gorse rustled behind him. He turned around to see Dapplespots. The birds started panicking. Nightkit whipped his head around, hissing. "Don't make a sound, or you will have the whole clan here!" The birds quieted immediately, though wary as Dapplespots padded closer

"Nightkit, you can talk to prey?" There was no anger in Dapplespots mew, just surprise and shock. "That's almost like Jayfeather and Lionblaze." His tone sharpened. "When did this start?"

"My first day out of the nursery." Nightkit answered, stiffening under Dapplespots serious green gaze.

"Oh?" Dapplespots twitched an ear, but didn't say anything else about the matter. Suddenly his green eyes grew distant, and his body stiffened.

"What's going on with that cat?" Twig asked.

Nightkit turned his head, puzzled. "I don't know, but I _think_ Dapplespots is ok."

"Will he kill us?" Stick demanded.

"No, Dapplespots doesn't hunt, he heals." Nightkit felt the need to explain. "He heals the warriors after battles and he's a good medicine cat."

"Can he keep a secret?" Sky asked, her tone serious.

"Yes." Nightkit meowed. "I'm sure he has kept many secrets with Starclan until he has to share them."

"Nightkit?" Dapplespots muttered under his breath, his gaze still distant. Nightkit pricked his ears, straining to hear more, but Dapplespots straightened up and returned to normal. "Nightkit, use your powers wisely. They can lead you along the path to the Dark Forest, or to Starclan." Dapplespots turned to go, but Nightkit stopped him.

"Will you keep the birds secret?"

"Yes, but you must be prepared for the worst. You will see some of your friends on the fresh-kill pile one day." Dapplespots agreed, pushing his way out into the clearing. Nightkit stared after the medicine cat, his fur bristling with anger. Nightkit felt something touch his shoulder, and he turned his head to see Sky perched on his shoulder, looking at him calmly.

"Nightkit! Nightkit!" Silvershine's voice made Nightkit prick his ears. "Time for your nap!"

"I guess I have to go." Nightkit muttered to Sky, Twig, and Stick. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"We know!" Twig chirped. "And maybe next time we see you, you'll be an apprentice!"

"I doubt it." Stick answered, staring at Twig with a warning in her eyes. Nightkit pushed his way out of the camp wall, and over to Silvershine who was standing in front of the nursery, looking at her kit with dismay in her green gaze.

"Nightkit! Just look at you!" Silvershine pulled Nightkit closer to her with a silver paw. "Any cat will think you have been wriggling through thorns!" Nightkit wriggled, trying to get free as his mother groomed his pelt till it was gleaming. Silvershine pulled back, and nosed Nightkit into the nursery. Nightkit flopped down on his nest and went to sleep, wondering if the dark tabby will visit him.

Windclan

Leader: Brackenstar: Pale golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip has amber eyes

Deputy: Leafwind: black tom with gray paws muzzle and chest has yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes

Warriors

Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes sister to Nighthawk

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Apprentices:

Mosspaw: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Treepaw: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Kits:

Nightkit: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Graykit: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt

Gorsekit: Sandy-colored tom with spiky fur

Willowkit: Pale-ginger she-kit with white ear tips and paws and faint black spots.

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.


	5. Chapter 3

A speckled brown rabbit was sleeping next to Night, with five little rabbits next to her. Night watched Speckles fondly as he listened to the cats hunting on the moor. A squeal rose close by, and the thumping of paws headed straight toward the warren. Squeakers burst in, his sides heaving, and Speckles lifted her head quickly. "It's ok Speckles. It's only Squeakers." Night murmured to his mate, before turning to Squeakers. "What's the report?"

"Sky told me that a kitten can speak her language." Squeakers reported, settling down next to the little rabbits.

"What's the name of this kitten? Where does the kitten live?" Night probed.

"Nightkit and he lives in the moor cats' camp." Squeakers answered hesitantly.

"Can he speak rabbit?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll be interested in meeting this cat." Night said, looking out of his warren. "Tell Sky I'll be there tonight, ready to talk to Nightkit."

"You think having a cat on our side will help the rebellion?" Squeakers wondered, preparing to head out onto the moor.

"Yes, Squeakers, I do." Night growled, nudging the mouse out of his home. Squeakers bounded off into the distance leaving Night along with Speckles.

"Now let's name our kids." Speckles insisted for the 5th time that day.

"This is Wind, Snow, Grass, Seed and Mouse." Night named the kids.

"I think Seed and Mouse should be Cloud and Storm." Speckles insisted.

"Ok," Night agreed, hopping out of the warren. The bright sun blinded him for a few heartbeats, but it quickly disappeared. There were cats out and about at this moment, so he hopped in the direction of food and water. He stopped by a moss-covered tree. He tore some moss off the tree and dipped in the stream nearby. Night took a drink before bringing Speckles her drink. When he arrived at the warren, a green creature was waiting for him. It was a frog. "Yes, Al?" Night looked at the frog. For some reason Al seemed sad.

"I'm sorry to be bearer of sad news, but Willow is dead." Al croaked and hopped away. Night stayed in the warren for a while, grieving for his sister, before searching for food. Nibbling on some grass stems, he pricked his ears, alert for every sign of a predator. A sharp sound reached his ears, and he dashed off for the warren. He stayed there for a few moments until the scent of cats faded away. He headed out a safe distance away from the warren. He picked up some grass stems, and headed at a run back towards the warren. Squeakers was there, and gave Night a nod before heading off in one of the secret passageways. Night knew that he had the all clear to head for the moor cats' camp to meet Nightkit.

Once night had fallen, he slipped out of the warren, and headed for the moor cats' camp. A heavy breeze heralded a storm. He hopped faster till he was dashing across the moor as rain started to fall. A light and soft chirp in a barrier of gorse, told Night were Sky was hiding. He forced his way in, and the fluttering of wings made him look up. Sky's chicks, Twig and Stick were in the nest sleeping, while their mother made her way down.

"We'll have to wait for dawn to arrive before we see Nightkit." Sky chirped, indicating with her beak a small nest for Night.

"Will I be in any danger?" Night asked.

"No, Nightkit won't let anything happen to us." Sky promised, heading back into her nest to sleep. Night settled down in his nest and let sleep take over, though he let his ears stay pricked.

* * *

 **Other animals:**

Squeakers: brown boy mouse

Night: black boy rabbit with hazel eyes

Twig: Black boy with ruffled feathers

Stick: Brownish-black she-chick

Sky: mother thrush with a speckled chest

Speckles: Speckled brown rabbit

Wind: brown rabbit

Grass: speckled gray rabbit

Storm: Gray rabbit

Cloud: Black and white rabbit

Snow: White rabbit

Al: Green frog


	6. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed into the nursery, and the air was filled with the sounds of kits mewling. Nightkit blinked open his eyes and saw Willowkit, Graykit, and Gorsekit begging for milk. Ignoring the kits, he headed out into the clearing. Nightkit headed straight for the prey heap and picked up a squirrel. Carrying the squirrel to the gorse barrier, he felt Dapplespots watching him closely.

"Hi, Nightkit!" Stick's chirp made Nightkit drop his squirrel in surprise.

"Stick? What are you doing out of your nest?" Nightkit meowed, settling down and taking a bite out of the squirrel.

"Sky told me to fetch you, since we have someone for you to meet." Stick replied, landing on Nightkit's head.

"Let me finish this squirrel first. Ok?" Nightkit told the bird. He devoured the squirrel in quick mouthfuls. Then he looked around before dashing over to the barrier. As soon as he entered, Sky landed in front of him, not allowing him to go in any further. Nightkit sat down, and pulled his tail around his paws so it wasn't sticking out of the barrier.

"So, who do you want me to meet?" Nightkit asked.

"A black rabbit named Night." Sky answered, fluttering up to her nest. Night came forward out of the shadows. Night looked like a big rabbit.

"Hello, Night." Nightkit meowed, dipping his head in respect. It was obvious that the birds respected this rabbit, or they wouldn't have risked their lives to tell him. "My name is Nightkit."

"Hello Nightkit, I understand you speak to prey." Night said, settling down in front of Nightkit. "I want you to consider something for when you become an apprentice. Do you want to join the rebellion?"

Nightkit sat stunned, and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Yes, I'll join the rebellion." Nightkit meowed, after thinking for some time. "But I'm not allowed out of the camp until I'm become an apprentice."

"Sky will let me know once you become an apprentice, and we will talk again." Night replied, pricking his ears. "Let me know when it is safe to return to my warren."

"The safest time is at night, when we're sleeping." Nightkit meowed helpfully.

"Willowkit! Where are you?" Cheetahwind's yowl reached Nightkit's ears. Night froze and went back to his nest.

"Uh…Nightkit, is that kitten next to you Willowkit?" Sky asked, landing on her nest.

Nightkit looked to his side, and saw the pale ginger fur and faint black spots that could only be Willowkit. He jumped sideways, nearly crashing into the barrier. "Willowkit! You scared me out of my fur!"

"What's a rebellion?" Willowkit asked.

"A game." Nightkit meowed after some quick thinking. He added quickly. "Don't tell anyone ok? If you tell any cat you've lost the game."

"Why can you talk to prey?" Willowkit asked innocently.

"I don't know." Nightkit answered, his ears pricking as Silvershine's voice joined in with Cheetahwind's. "Now our mothers are looking for us." He led the way out. Cheetahwind let out a breath of relief when she saw Willowkit.

"Don't do that ever again!" Cheetahwind scolded, giving Willowkit fierce licks. Willowkit looked at her mother with wide, green eyes and Cheetahwind ceased her licking.

"When am I becoming an apprentice?" Nightkit asked Silvershine.

"In two moons." Silvershine answered, curling her tail around Nightkit.

"I hope there's a way that we can all become apprentices together." Nightkit meowed.

"Only if you want to wait an extra moon." Silvershine meowed, giving Nightkit a curious glance.

"I don't want to wait an extra moon!" Nightkit declared, prancing around with his tail up. Then he stopped, a thought pricking in his mind. "What if they're apprenticed a moon early?"

"That's breaking the code." Silvershine meowed, exasperated. "Tell me the code that relates to kits."

"Kits must be apprenticed at six moons and not before." Nightkit recited, his tail tip twitching.

"Good, now go and play with your den-mates." Silvershine padded over to Cheetahwind, and the two queens started talking.

"What do you want to play?" Willowkit asked, as Gorsekit and Graykit padded up.

"Clan!" Gorsekit and Graykit meowed at once.

"Ok, then," Nightkit sat down, and looked at the kits. "Who wants to be Windclan?"

"I do!" Gorsekit jumped up and down excitedly.

"Who wants to be Windclan with Gorsekit?" Nightkit meowed patiently.

"I want to!" Graykit squeaked, his golden eyes narrowing.

"That leaves Willowkit and I to be Thunderclan or Riverclan." Nightkit meowed.

"Riverclan," Willowkit put in immediately. Nightkit narrowed his eyes but said nothing, he rather be Thunderclan than fish-eating Riverclan.

"I'm Gorsestar, and Graywhisker is my loyal deputy!" Gorsekit announced, his amber eyes shining.

"I'm Willowleaf, the loyal deputy of Nighstar!" Willowkit meowed, her eyes shining in admiration as she looked at Nightkit. Nightkit knew that she was asking him if she can tell her brothers his secret. Nightkit gave a tiny shake of his head, and Willowkit looked away. "We claim the nursery!"

"Then we claim the warriors den!" Graykit retorted.

"The game begins when the sun has moved a mouse-length," Nightkit suggested. "Remember, if there is fighting, claws must be sheathed."

"The demands should be reasonable." Graykit put in.

"We must abide by the warrior code at all times." Gorsekit added.

"Then let's prepare to play," Nightkit padded over to the nursery. Soft paw steps behind him, made him certain that Willowkit is following. When they reached the gorse bush that shielded the nursery, Nightkit turned to look at Willowkit. "What should we demand?"

"We demand that they stop hunting in our territory!" Willowkit hissed, her eyes flashing. "We spotted their scent more than once!"

"Ok, but scent is not the only evidence we have. Is it?" Nightkit pressed, wondering how much Willowkit had thought of the demand.

"We also spotted scraps of vole, thrush, and fish! There were light paw prints around the kill." Willowkit meowed after a while. Nightkit tried not wince at the word 'thrush'. He hoped that his bird friends won't be on the fresh-kill pile for a while yet. "Nightkit? What do you think?" Willowkit's mew snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I think that we're ready to play." Nightkit meowed, glancing at the sun. It was nearly time for the game to start. He called over to Gorsekit and Graykit. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Gorsekit replied. "Can we start now?"

"Yep!" Willowkit squealed, leaping to her paws. She raced to the center of the camp, where her brothers met her. Nightkit padded over calmly, trying not to think of the rebellion.

"You've been scented in our territory!" Graykit hissed. "We've spotted scraps of rabbit fur inside our borders, with your scent on them!"

Nightkit stepped forward, confidently. "I'm surprised you can accuse us when your warriors have been scented in _our_ territory with scraps of vole and thrush."

"You have no proof!" Gorsekit snarled.

"We just stated the proof!" Willowkit leapt on her brother and they tussled. Graykit joined in, but Nightkit intercepted him.

"Nightkit!" Nightwing's mew was muffled. Nightkit felt his paws leaving the ground, out of Graykit's reach. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. "You know better than to wrestle with the younger kits. They're smaller than you!"

"They're only a moon younger." Nightkit pointed out wryly. That earned him a cuff to the ear.

"But still, you should know better!" Nightwing hissed, his tail flicking.

"We were only playing a game!" Nightkit meowed, meeting his father's gaze. "Besides we had our claws sheathed!"

"No talking back!" Nightwing scolded, his amber eyes blazing. "Go to your nest."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Nightkit." Nightwing interrupted, nudging Nightkit in the direction of the nursery. "Go to your nest."

"Fine." Nightkit mumbled, padding to the nursery with his head and tail down. He didn't do anything wrong, yet his father was convinced that he did something wrong.

"Nightkit! What put a damper on your mood?" Silvershine meowed, drawing Nightkit closer to her with her tail.

"Nightwing said I couldn't play with Willowkit, Graykit, and Gorsekit, because I was playing clan with them. We all ended up wrestling, and he said I couldn't wrestle with them. Then I talked back and he got madder." Nightkit growled quietly, curling up into a tight ball.

"Nightwing hurt your feelings, did he?" Silvershine asked, giving Nightkit gentle strokes with her tail.

Nightkit mewled, his ears flattened. "I'll talk with him." Silvershine promised, giving her kit a quick lick.

"I'll call him in." Cheetahwind meowed, padding out of the nursery. "I need to get some fresh-kill anyway."

"Thank you Cheetahwind," Silvershine murmured. Nightkit felt another lick as his mother began to groom his dirty fur.

"Silvershine? You wanted me?" Nightwing's mew reached Nightkit's ears. Nightkit turned his back on his father when he felt his amber gaze.

"We need to talk" was the queen's answer.

"Nightkit told you, did he?"

"Yes, he did." Silvershine meowed, with a hint of a growl. "It sounded like you interrupted their game."

"He has to learn at some point." Nightwing growled.

"He has two more moons to learn. Let him be a kit for a little longer." Silvershine stood her ground.

"Maybe Stormpaw's ceremony will change your mind." Nightwing let out a purr.

"What about Mosspaw?" Silvershine sounded surprised. "Won't she become a warrior too?"

"Coralreef says that Mosspaw is still weak." Nightwing meowed reluctantly. Mosspaw had gotten in a bad scrape with a fox. The fox had basically shredded her hind leg. That was a moon and a half ago. Dapplespots had done everything he could to save the leg, but the leg couldn't be saved. Dapplespots chewed the leg off and buried it, but every cat still thought it was a wonder that Mosspaw survived.

"She's getting better right?" Silvershine demanded.

"A cat can't fight or hunt with three legs!" Nightwing hissed. Nightkit turned to face his father, and saw that the tail was lashing back and forth.

"Maybe they can." Nightkit could hardly believe that it was _his_ voice contradicting his father.

"Really?" Nightwing looked intently at his kit. "If your left back leg was gone, tell me. Can you hunt or fight?"

"Well…no." Nightkit meowed after a moment. "But there is other uses within the clan, isn't there?"

"She can join the elders." Nightwing agreed.

"Not the _elders,_ mouse-brain!" Nightkit hissed, stalking forward until he was close to his father. "Dapplespots is without an apprentice, right?"

"That's right" Silvershine purred, giving her kit a lick.

"Then why dosen't Mosspaw become his apprentice? That way she'll be able to help her clan, and it's a way she can move without having to hunt or fight." Nightkit meowed, his gaze still meeting his father's.

Silence stretched out in the nursery. Nightwing broke the silence. "You have a point there. I'll bring it up with Coralreef." The black tom turned around and left the nursery.

"I can see that you'll grow to be a fine warrior." Silvershine whispered, grooming Nightkit's ears. Nightkit squirmed, trying to get free, but a firm paw held him back.

"Nightkit! Did you hear?" Nightkit broke free of Silvershine's grip to meet Willowkit, Gorsekit, and Graykit, as they padded through the nursery entrance. "Stormpaw is becoming a warrior at sundown! Cheetahwind said we could watch!"

"Nightwing told me Stormpaw was becoming a warrior, but he didn't tell me when." Nightkit meowed, nodding his thanks to Gorsekit. He turned around to look at Silvershine. "Can I watch the ceremony too?"

"Of course!" Silvershine purred, her blue eyes glistening with warmth. "One day that'll be you up there, receiving your warrior name."

"I can't wait till I'm an apprentice!" Nightkit meowed eagerly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar's yowl penetrated the gorse walls of the nursery. Nightkit ran out of the nursery with Willowkit, Gorsekit, and Graykit, at his heels.

"Over here, Nightkit." Silvershine's mew sounded in his ear. Nightkit scampered after his mother and sat down beside her. Cheetahwind and her kits were sitting beside Leafwind, their father.

"Where's Nightwing?" Nightkit asked, looking around for his father.

"You'll see him soon." Silvershine promised, giving Nightkit a look. Nightkit turned his attention to Brackenstar.

"We are gathered here for the making of a new warrior. Nightwing, is Stormpaw ready to become a warrior?" Brackenstar meowed.

"Yes, he is." Nightwing's mew sounded from close by. Nightkit turned his head to see that his father had sat down next to him, with Stormpaw beside him.

"Stormpaw, come forward." Stormpaw stood up, and padded over to the base of the Tallrock. His one green eye sparkled. Nightkit searched for his blind eye, but it was turned away from him. "I, Brackenstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I condemn him to you as a warrior in his turn." Brackenstar jumped off the Tallrock and stood in front of Stormpaw. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan? Even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." By now, Stormpaw's whole body was quivering with excitement.

"Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Stormeye. Starclan honors your patience and determination. We welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Brackenstar rested her muzzle on Stormeye's head. Stormeye licked her shoulder, and padded back to stand beside Nightwing.

"Stormeye! Stormeye!" The clan cheered for the new warrior. Nightkit padded around his father, and rubbed against Stormeye.

"Easy there Nightkit." Stormeye meowed, his voice full of warmth. Even though Stormeye was Nightwing's apprentice, he spent every spare moment with Nightkit before Cheetahwind's kits were born. Stormeye had become like a brother to him.

"How does it feel to be a warrior?" Nightkit asked, looking at Stormeye with wide silver eyes.

"Great!" Stormeye purred, but he quickly silenced when Nightwing gave him a hard stare.

"I hope you become my mentor!" Nightkit meowed, his tail held high. Before Stormeye could respond, Nightkit felt teeth meet in his scruff. He dangled in the air for a few heartbeats before he was put down beside his mother. "Nightwing!"

"Stormeye needs to prepare for his vigil." Nightwing explained.

"Oh." Nightkit watched as Stormeye turned his gaze to Brackenstar, who was waiting for the clan to quiet down.

"Dapplespots has an announcement." She meowed, dipping her head to the medicine cat.

Dapplespots acknowledged the gesture with a slight nod. He stood up. "As you all know, I won't be around forever, and it's time I took an apprentice. I found a cat that is willing to become a medicine cat, even after her injury. Mosspaw will be your next medicine cat."

"Mosspaw, do you accept post of apprentice to Dapplespots?" Brackenstar's mew was soft, as if she understood what Mosspaw was going through.

"Yes, Brackenstar." Mosspaw meowed, padding over to stand in front of Dapplespots. "I know I'll never become a warrior now, and I want to help my clan. I don't want to sit in the elder's den because I don't feel I deserve it yet. Being a medicine cat is the only I can still help my clan."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Dapplespots' green eyes shone with sympathy for his apprentice.

"The good wishes of all Windclan will go with you." Brackenstar meowed as Dapplespots and Mosspaw touched noses. Brackenstar dismissed the meeting and Stormeye took his position by the entrance.

"Time for bed." Silvershine meowed, picking up Nightkit. Nightkit didn't protest, since he was feeling tired. He was nearly asleep when Silvershine placed him in the nest. Nightkit curled up and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Brackenstar: Pale golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip has amber eyes

Deputy: Leafwind: black tom with gray paws muzzle and chest has yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Mosspaw: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes sister to Nighthawk

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Stormeye: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Apprentices:

Treepaw: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Kits:

Nightkit: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Graykit: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt and golden eyes

Gorsekit: Sandy-colored tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Willowkit: Pale-ginger she-kit with white ear tips and paws and faint black spots. Has green eyes

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.


	7. Chapter 5

As soon as the cats went to their dens, Night slipped out of the barrier. He dashed through the moor until his warren came in sight. He padded in and saw Speckles asleep. Wind, Grass, Snow, and Cloud were asleep beside her. The baby rabbits had grown a little bit, since he had last seen them. Night soon noticed that Storm wasn't beside Speckles. He looked around for the gray rabbit, until he saw him in his nest, fast asleep. Night hopped into his nest, carefully avoiding Storm, and fell asleep.

Tiny feet pummeled him awake. Night grunted as his kids clambered all over him. "Speckles!" Night called. He saw Speckles still asleep in her nest. "Wind, Grass, Storm, Cloud, and Snow! Get off me!" He stood up, and they tumbled off him with squeaks of surprise.

"Night! You should be gentler with them!" Night winced, Speckles was awake. "And don't forget about the meeting with the rats today."

Night glared at her, but hopped out of the warren. He hopped about a few feet, and began nibbling at the grass, enjoying the sun on his black fur. Speckles soon joined him. As the sun rose, they nibbled at the grass. Speckles eventually went back to the warren. As the wind ruffled his fur, Night realized that it was colder this morning. Fall was on its way and soon the moor will be covered in snow. The rebellion will have to wait till spring, which was a risky time. The cats will be hungry by then. Night heard a yowl, and bolted to his burrow. Only to find it blocked by gleaming claws. Terror drove him on as he doubled back. He dashed across the moor, his heart pounding in his chest as fear swamped over him. He heard pounding paw steps behind him, and he dove down a hole just in time. This time it was the meeting hole with the rats. He heard a frustrated hiss, and moved deeper down the burrow. He stayed where he was, trying to calm down. He didn't notice that a rat was beside him until it spoke.

"Hello there." The rat squeaked.

"Hello, my name is Night." Night answered, dipping his head. "I have a proposition for you."

"My name is Sergeant Flash." The rat said, "What is the proposition?"

"I'm starting a rebellion of prey." Night sat down, and looked at the rat. "The first one ever, and I need some reinforcements."

"We can provide that easily." Flash looked confused. "But who are you rebelling against?"

"Cats," Night looked intensely at Flash. "I've recruited every prey animal around the lake. They are all at my command. When I give the order to attack, they'll attack."

"But they don't know how to fight." Flash concluded, his expression thoughtful. "My army can help train them to fight, and join the rebellion. Our ancestors have fought cats before. They have won every fight at the cost of few. Our rats have not seen a battle but know how to fight and the odds."

"What are the odds?"

"About a hundred rats are lost every battle, but they all fight for revenge."

"Then the rebellion will be glad of your assistance." Night turned to leave, than looked back. "Be ready for a meeting by the next full moon. In the underground cave where cats can no longer go."

"We'll be there." Flash promised.

"I hope so." Night hopped out of the den, and looked around for any signs of cats. After the mad dash across the moor, he was more cautious. Then he made a frantic dash across the rolling hills. He used gorse and heather to hide, until he reached his home. He entered cautiously. His family was still there, safe and sound. He let out a sigh of relief and settled in his nest.

"How did the meeting go?" Speckles asked. Squeakers was beside her, looking just as curious.

"Flash agreed," Night looked at his second in command. "Squeakers, go and tell everyone that there will be a meeting next full moon."

"Where?" Squeakers asked, padding towards one of the many tunnels that led from the rabbit's warren.

"The underground cave," Night answered.

"Of course, Night." Squeakers slipped through the tunnel and disappeared.

"Fall is on its way, and soon winter will arrive." Night looked at Speckles. "On the fifth day of spring, provided everything goes well. The first wave of attackers will stream through the moor cats' camp. Soon, every cat will know that the prey is coming after them."

* * *

Other animals:

Squeakers: brown boy mouse

Night: black boy rabbit with hazel eyes

Twig: Black boy with ruffled feathers

Stick: Brownish-black she-chick

Sky: mother thrush with a speckled chest

Speckles: Speckled brown rabbit

Wind: brown rabbit

Grass: speckled gray rabbit

Storm: Gray rabbit

Cloud: Black and white rabbit

Snow: White rabbit

Al: Green frog

Flash: a brown and white rat with a long tail


	8. Chapter 6: Apprentice Ceremony

**Disclamer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

 **Thanks to all those that had reviewed! In fact, I will accept questions for the characters.**

 **Nightkit: Just get on with it already!**

 **Me: Fine, keep your fur on.**

* * *

"Nightkit! Nightkit!" Nightkit jerked awake to see Willowkit peering excitedly at him. "It's today!"

"What's today?" Nightkit asked, sitting up and grooming his pelt.

"Surely you haven't forgotten?" Gorsekit padded over to stand beside his sister. It's been two moons since Stormeye was made a warrior. Nightkit had asked Brackenstar to have his ceremony with Willowkit's, Gorsekit's and Graykit's ceremony. Brackenstar had agreed with a wave of her tail. Nightkit had regretted that extra moon but now it was today! He hopped out of his nest to see Silvershine and Cheetahwind padding out of the nursery, meowing happily.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar's yowl penetrated the nursery walls.

"I hope Stormeye is my mentor!" Nightkit meowed leading the way out of the nursery.

"I want Nightwing!" Gorsekit meowed.

"I want Whispernight!" Willowkit meowed.

"That quiet cat?" Graykit scoffed. "You can barely hear her over the wind! I want Leafwind."

"You can't have Leafwind!" Willowkit retorted. "He's our father!"

"How about you wait and find out." Silvershine purred, nudging them into the center of the clearing.

"Cats of Windclan, it is time to welcome four new apprentices. One of which, should've been apprenticed a moon ago." Brackenstar meowed, gazing down at the kits. "I now proudly give him, his apprentice name. Until Nightkit earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Nightpaw. I shall mentor him."

 _Brackenstar is my mentor!_ Nightpaw looked at his mentor as Brackenstar leaped off and touched noses with him. Sadness pricked at his paws. _But I wanted Stormeye!_ He saw the tom gazing at him with pride in his eyes, and realized that Brackenstar knew about their friendship. Stormeye would've been too soft on him. "Until Gorsekit, earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Gorsepaw. Rabbitpelt, teach Gorsepaw all about the warrior code and all that your mentor taught you."

Gorsepaw eagerly touched noses with Rabbitpelt. They stood together as Graykit and Willowkit looked around for their mentors. "Until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Graypaw. Whispernight, you've told me that you are ready for an apprentice, so you'll mentor Graypaw. Teach him the respect every cat deserves and all your mentor had taught you." Whispernight padded up, and Graypaw reluctantly touched noses with her.

"Last but not least, this apprentice shall be known as Willowpaw." Brackenstar scanned the crowd until her gaze landed on a certain gray and white she-cat. "Coralreef, you'll mentor Willowpaw. Teach her the skills she needs to be a noble warrior." Coralreef padded up to Willowpaw and the two touched noses.

"Nightpaw! Willowpaw! Gorsepaw! Graypaw!" The clan chanted, raising their voices to the dawn sky.

Graypaw, Willowpaw, and Gorsepaw scampered up to Nightpaw, excitement in their eyes. "You're so lucky!" Willowpaw meowed, skidding to a halt. "Brackenstar is your mentor!"

"I still wish Stormeye was though." Nightpaw meowed, looking at the gray tom. He looked up at Brackenstar guiltily and asked. "Why wasn't Stormeye my mentor?"

"Stormeye asked not to be your mentor." Brackenstar meowed, watching as the clan dispersed. "He admitted that he wanted to, but he was afraid that you won't become a warrior. I agreed, since I already chosen your mentor. Plus, Stormeye wasn't ready for an apprentice yet."

"Oh," Nightpaw perked up. Stormeye knew he would easy on him! Unfortunately, Graypaw was glaring at Brackenstar.

"Why did I get the quiet cat?" Graypaw asked, his tail flicking.

"Maybe because she thought I would teach you respect better than any other cat?" Whispernight meowed, standing behind her apprentice.

Graypaw flattened his ears and turned around. When he met his mentor's furious gaze, he crouched in submission. "I will take you on a tour with your siblings and Nightpaw, but afterwards you will search the elders for ticks." Whispernight's stern gaze matched her words as Graypaw nodded. Whispernight flicked her tail and headed for the entrance with Graypaw scampering behind.

"Willowpaw!" Coralreef called, from where she and Rabbitpelt were waiting. Gorsepaw was already bounding over. Willowpaw nodded to Nightpaw and took off towards the entrance.

Nightpaw cast a glance at Stormeye as he padded over with Brackenstar. Stormeye was talking with his father. Stormeye caught his eye and gave a small nod before returning to his conversation. Nightpaw scampered up and stood beside Brackenstar while Graypaw and Whispernight exited first. Nightpaw scuffed his paws impatiently. He couldn't wait to see Windclan territory! At last it was his turn. He raced through the entrance and skidded to a halt, his eyes wide.

"Do you like what you see?" Brackenstar asked, standing in front of him. She was looking over her shoulder with Whispernight, Coralreef, and Rabbitfoot. It took Nightpaw a while to see his denmates standing with an awestruck look as well.

"Yes!" Nightpaw raced down to Brackenstar's side. "What are we going to see first? Riverclan territory? Thunderclan territory? Shadowclan? The lake?" He stopped, his eyes wide with apprehension. "The Moonpool?"

"All in good time," Brackenstar meowed, moving down the slope. Nightpaw followed close behind, and soon they broke into a run. He heard pawsteps thrumming behind them as they raced across the moor. Nightpaw quickly lagged behind, but he kept going. Soon his lungs began to hurt and he was forced to slow down. Thankfully, so was Brackenstar. Brackenstar looked back at Nightpaw, and stopped a few mouse-lengths away. Somehow they were separated from the others, but Brackenstar didn't seem bothered.

"Next time, can we walk?" Nightpaw panted, stumbling over to his leader's side.

"What do you smell?" Brackenstar asked, ignoring his question. Nightpaw glared at her but looked around. The moor continued for a few more fox-lengths until trees began to appear. When Nightpaw squinted against the sunlight, he could make out the shimmering surface of a lake or stream. Between here and the trees, the ground was dotted with bushes, bracken and rocks. He lifted his nose to sniff the air and immediately took a step backward.

"A strange watery smell but it's not water." Nightpaw recited as he continued to gaze forward. He thought he could make out gorse and brambles among the trees with the strange drooping leaves. "What are those trees?"

"That strange smell is Riverclan. They camp among those willow trees." Brackenstar turned and walked away. "It's the border with Riverclan. Come, there's more ground to cover before nightfall." Nightpaw trotted at her side, trying to match her pace and silence. He flattened his ears as yet another stick broke under his paws and sent a bird flying into the sky. Brackenstar slowly increased the pace, until they were running. Nightpaw hesitated at first, until he saw the way Brackenstar was running. She was curving her spine each time all four paws left the ground. Her paws were stretching farther and farther each time she touched the ground. Nightpaw envied her speed and strength. She was running without breaking a sweat! Soon they slowed to a stop at the top of a rocky slope. Nightpaw was panting as he gazed across the new landscape. As far as he could see, the rocks didn't seem to end anytime soon, and there was little cover for prey.

"Where are we?" Nightpaw stretched out a paw, but Brackenstar's tail was suddenly in his way.

"No Windclan cat has ever gone there." Brackenstar's mew was scolding. "There's little cover and a lot of snakes. We're better off here, on our side of the moor. Can you smell the markers?"

Nightpaw lifted his nose and nodded, looking at his paws sheepishly. He didn't think to scent before moving off. They moved off again and at a run. As Nightpaw ran, his breathing began to match the thrumming of his paws. He slowly found that he was matching the way Brackenstar ran, even though he kept stepping on sticks, leaves and twigs. Brackenstar swerved onto a light brown track, dotted with berries. She swerved and hopped over or around the berries without breaking stride. Nightpaw's paws kept brushing the tiny berries and soon his paws were brown and smelling strongly of the berries. Nightpaw wrinkled his nose, but focused on the trees that were looming ahead. He kept expecting Brackenstar to stop but she ran effortlessly into the trees. Soon they began to dodge trees and bushes. Brackenstar finally slowed to a stop at a stream. Nightpaw bounded forward and stepped into the stream. He didn't like the way the water swirled around his paws, threatening to carry him away, but at least it clean his paws. He backed out and plunged his muzzle in. Once he had his fill, he looked at Brackenstar. Then looked around. There were trees everywhere now. Behind him, he could see the moor, but in front there were more trees and bushes. And the strong scent of prey.

"What do you smell?" Brackenstar prompted.

"Trees, rabbits, voles, and brambles. Windclan, of course." Nightpaw gazed upwards. The blue sky was blotted out with leaves and branches. He couldn't see the sun but guessing by the way the blue was getting darker, the sun was setting. The leaves were a variety of colors. Reds, oranges, yellows, and blues. A leaf spiraled down and landed on his nose. He sneezed and looked at Brackenstar, his eyes wide with surprise.

"We're at Thunderclan's border," Brackenstar explained. "It's not uncommon to see leaves falling during this time."

"What is the season called?" Nightpaw asked, tilting his head.

Brackenstar glanced at him before turning. "I forgot you haven't seen this season yet, but I suspect it won't take long for you to figure it out. At least it helps Windclan judge the seasons other than temperature and abundance of prey."

"Where are we going now?" Nightpaw scampered after her as they left the cover of the trees.

"Camp. You must be tired."

"I can be out for days!" Nightpaw meowed, increasing his pace until he was walking next to his mentor.

"What was your favorite part of the moor?" Brackenstar asked, keeping the pace steady.

Nightpaw thought about it all the way to camp. The gorse and bramble walls were beginning to show when Nightpaw answered. "Everything! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Night had fallen by the time they'd reached the entrance and entered the camp. Nightpaw saw Willowpaw and her siblings sharing prey outside the apprentice's den with Treepaw. Nightpaw hurriedly grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and trotted over.


	9. Chapter 7

Nightpaw woke to something battering his ear. He sat up and saw Sky standing in front of him. Panicking, Nightpaw gently picked up the bird and slipped out of the apprentice's den. Looking at Whispernight, who was on guard duty, he moved around the bramble bush and into the camp wall. He set Sky gently down, who flew up and gave him a sharp peck before landing on the branch. Twig and Stick were there as well. The two chicks were fully grown and had left the nest a while ago. But they still visited from time to time to see how Nightpaw is doing. He yawned, waiting for the birds to speak. It's been half a moon since he became an apprentice, and there hasn't been a break for ages to speak with his avian friends.

"So, Nightkit, why aren't you in the nursery anymore?" Sky asked, eyeing him closely. "Have you grown?"

"I'm an apprentice now and it's Night _paw_." Nightpaw meowed, his eyes closing. Another peck to his flank, jerked him awake. He growled, and laid down, his head on his paws. "Can't you let me sleep? Training is tough and I'm due to go out on the dawn patrol."

"The full moon. Big hollow tree. Be there by Moonhigh." Sky chirped, leaving the camp wall. Stick and Twig followed, leaving Nightpaw to stare after them in confusion. He got to his paws and padded wearily back to his nest. He curled up and fell asleep.

"Get up sleepy slug!" A paw prodded him painfully in the flank. Nightpaw jerked awake to see Treepaw standing over him. "Dawn patrol, remember?" Nightpaw scrambled to his paws and dashed out of the den. Brackenstar was waiting with Leopardheart, Treepaw's mentor.

"I see you're finally up." Brackenstar meowed, her gaze flashing over Nightpaw. She padded out of the camp and slowly increased their pace, until they were racing across the moor. As they raced down the slope, the forest slowly came into view. They slowed down just as the stream appeared. Nightpaw followed Leopardheart as they slowly marked the border. He was getting bored. Suddenly the rustling of bracken made him prick his ears. He looked around but the dense foliage told him nothing.

"Nightpaw!" A hushed whisper sounded from close by. Nightpaw stiffened and sniffed the air. He could only smell the fresh scent of mouse. He glanced around but his clanmates were busy sniffing for intruding scents. None of them seemed to have heard the whisper. He padded closer to the bracken and push his way in. He stopped in his tracks when a brown mouse stood up on his hind legs. "Are you Nightpaw?"

"Yes? Who are you?" Nightpaw asked, sitting down, pulling his tail closer to him.

"Squeakers," answered the mouse. "I'm Night's right-hand man and I have a message for you."

"If it's about that meeting then I already know!" Nightpaw hissed.

"No, no it's not." Squeakers said, his beady eyes meeting Nightpaw's gaze. "It's about prey in general."

"What about them?" Nightpaw asked, his tail beginning to twitch. "Make it quick, I need to rejoin my patrol."

"You must not hunt or eat the prey that comes to the meeting or you will be kicked out." Squeakers squeaked before dashing away. Shaking his head, Nightpaw emerged from the bush and quickly bounded over just as the patrol moved off. As they padded along the border, Nightpaw noticed a big oak tree. It was hollow and there was a hole in the roots. He bounded over to sniff at it, ignoring Brackenstar's call. It had many prey smells which made his belly rumble. Fresher than the smells was the scent of running water, rock and peat. He moved closer, lowering his head so he could see inside. Before his nose entered the hole, he was yanked backwards by his tail. He freed his tail and whipped around to see Brackenstar standing in front of him, her tail twitching.

"You _never_ enter a burrow without making sure it's empty first." Brackenstar spat.

"But it _wasn't_ a burrow!" Nightpaw protested.

"Don't argue!" Brackenstar hissed, cuffing him over the ear. "Let's head back." Brackenstar moved off, heading onto the open grassland. Leopardheart followed but Treepaw fell back to keep pace with Nightpaw. Nightpaw was padding along with his head and tail drooping.

"You'll be fine." There was sympathy in Treepaw's mew. "You won't be the first 'paw that got in trouble nor the last."

"How do you know?" Nightpaw hissed, lifting his head to meet her amber gaze. "You never been in trouble!"

"I have," Treepaw retorted. "Leopardheart was so mad when he found out that I ate a squirrel during my first hunting assessment. He made me take care of the elders for the rest of the day!"

"I don't have to take care of the elders do I?" Nightpaw gulped, suddenly wishing that his curiosity hadn't gotten the best of him.

"You'll be fine." Treepaw promised, speeding up. "Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker will tell you stories the whole time." Treepaw stopped and glanced at Nightpaw mischievously. "Are you up for a race?"

Nightpaw flicked his tail excitedly. "Yes! If I make it to camp I don't have to take of the elders."

"But if I win, you have to take care of the elders _and_ eat grass." Treepaw declared, her eyes shining with the challenge.

"Eat grass?" Nightpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust. Cats didn't eat grass, they eat _prey_. "Fine, let's do it."

"Get ready." Leopardheart and Brackenstar had stopped and was looking back at them. Brackenstar spoke first and Nightpaw was surprised to see that her hind leg was stretched out behind her. He looked at her curiously but Brackenstar avoided his gaze.

"Get set." Leopardheart added, his tail twitching.

"GO!" Brackenstar and Leopardheart leaped to the side as Treepaw and Nightpaw thundered past. Nightpaw swiveled his ears backwards, paw steps thrummed behind him as Brackenstar and Leopardheart followed. Nightpaw lengthened his stride, until he felt like he was soaring like an eagle. Satisfaction pricked at his pads as he glanced back to see Treepaw falling behind. Suddenly, the apprentice sped past him, her paws thrumming the ground. Nightpaw pushed his paws harder on the ground and soon they were racing neck to neck. Nightpaw screwed up his eyes to block out the dirt as Treepaw hared away. The camp wall was in sight. Treepaw was a few tail-lengths ahead. Forcing his tired legs to go faster, Nightpaw slowly began to gain. He slowed down as Treepaw slithered into the camp a few seconds before Nightpaw reached it.

"I won!" Treepaw declared as Nightpaw padded into the camp.

"I'll get you next time!" Nightpaw promised, his nose wrinkling at the thought of eating grass. "Then you'll have to eat grass!"

"Here," Treepaw nudged a few stems of grass toward Nightpaw. "Try one." Nightpaw bent down and lapped up a stem. He fought the urge to spit it out as its strange flavor seeped into his tongue.

"Disgusting!" He spat out the stem. "Never ask me to eat grass again!"

Treepaw twitched an ear but didn't say anything. Nightpaw snorted and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. His belly was rumbling and he wanted to get rid of the grassy taste in his mouth. Picking up a vole, he padded over to the apprentices den and crouched a few tail-lengths away from the entrance. He quickly devoured the shrew and looked up hopefully as Brackenstar padded over. No, not padded, _limped_. "What are we doing now?"

"You are going to take care of the elders." Brackenstar meowed, her voice taut. Was it taut with pain? "Then we will see about some battle training."

"Is Treepaw getting her warrior name today?" Willowpaw asked, padding out of the apprentices den. Graypaw and Gorsepaw were right behind her.

"No," Brackenstar flicked her tail, her eyes flaring with pain as she did so. "She'll get her warrior name after she passes her final assessment."

"What _is_ her final assessment?" Graypaw asked as Gorsepaw headed to the fresh-kill pile.

"A mock battle," Brackenstar answered. She limped away, glancing over her shoulder at Nightpaw. "You will be helping once you learned a few battle moves."

"You're going to battle train today?" Graypaw exclaimed, his tail twitching excitedly. "You are so lucky! Whispernight is making me practice my hunting in the forest."

"That's because she heard you complaining last night about how you don't like hunting." Willowpaw rolled her eyes. "You will learn some battle moves eventually."

"What is Coralreef doing with you today?" Nightpaw asked, standing up. He looked disdainfully at the elder's den.

"I think we're going on a hunting patrol," Willowpaw answered.

"At least you are doing something better than taking care of the elders." Nightpaw muttered, as he headed for the gorse bush. Forcing his mew to sound cheerful, Nightpaw pushed his way in. "Hi Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker! I'm here to clean your nests."

"Finally!" Mumblesnout meowed, flicking his tail grumpily. "I'm tired of bracken poking into my flank!"

Gritting his teeth, Nightpaw set to work. He pulled apart the stale moss and set it on the ground. Once he done that, he took the moss out to the dirtplace then headed over to the stream. Gathering several pawfuls of moss, Nightpaw trotted back to camp. He dropped some moss in Mumblesnout's nest and some in Tallwhisker's. He spread out the moss in both nests and sat back as the elders climbed in.

"There's a stone in here!" Tallwhisker complained, getting out of her nest again. Nightpaw searched the moss and flicked out a thorn.

"Any ticks?" Nightpaw asked, hoping that they didn't have any.

"No," Tallwhisker flicked her tail. "You can go now. I'm sure Brackenstar has a busy day planned for you." Nightpaw dipped his head respectfully, and quickly left the den. He padded over to the apprentices den, hoping that Sky was in her old nest today. He looked around before slipping into the small hole in the camp wall. He sat down in his spot, raising his eyes to look at the nest. Disappointment dropped like a stone when he saw it empty. Alarm shot through him as he pushed his way out and trotted over to the prey heap. He scanned it for Sky, Stick, or Twig, but relief swamped him when he saw that there were no thrushes.

"Nightpaw!" Silvershine's voice made Nightpaw look up. He raised his tail and let out a purr as his mother trotted over. "How's training?"

"Doesn't Brackenstar tell you?" Nightpaw asked, as Silvershine stopped in front him.

"No, but let's stop crowding the prey heap." Silvershine nudged Nightpaw over to the apprentices den. "How's training?" Silvershine repeated.

"Ok," Nightpaw ran his forepaw against the ground. "It would be better if I didn't have to take of the elders," he mumbled.

Silvershine flicked his ear lightly with her tail. "The elders have done their share when they were apprentices. It's only fair for you to do yours. When you retire to the elders den, you won't have to clean your bedding either."

"It's not the bedding!" Nightpaw hissed, not meeting his mother's gaze. "It's just that they complain about _everything_ and they _never_ say thank you! How rude!"

"They've earned the right," Silvershine meowed. When Nightpaw didn't respond she touched her muzzle to his shoulder. "Perhaps you will change your mind one day." She stood up and padded over to join Nighthawk, who was crouched beside the prey heap. Nightpaw crouched for a while before standing up and padding over to the Tallrock.

"Brackenstar?" He called, his ears pricked. No reply came. Worried, Nightpaw padded closer and looked in. Brackenstar was lying ominously still in her nest. Panicking, Nightpaw backed away, whirled around, and raced over to the medicine cave. "Dapplespots!" He yowled, running in. Dapplespots looked up from where he was sorting herbs, his green eyes flashing with alarm. Mosspaw appeared from Dapplespot's den, flecks of herbs across her pelt.

"What is it Nightpaw?" Dapplespots demanded, padding over.

"It's Brackenstar!" Nightpaw panted, his eyes wide in fear. "I went to tell her that I was done with the elders and see what else she wanted me to do. When she didn't answer, I looked in and saw that she was lying really still."

"What was she like on the dawn patrol?" Dapplespots asked, his eyes gave nothing away.

Nightpaw frowned, thinking back to earlier that morning. "She was limping a bit this morning. But that wouldn't have done it. So, what would make her go down so fast?" Dapplespots didn't answer, he was already leaving the den.

"Mosspaw, come with me." Dapplespots ordered over his shoulder. Nightpaw followed them out and padded across the clearing. He stopped a few tail-lengths away from the Tallrock as Dapplespots and Mosspaw disappeared inside. He didn't have to wait long. Mosspaw suddenly appeared and raced across the clearing. Nightpaw waited as Mosspaw charged back and entered with a wad of leaves in her jaws.

"What's going on?" Nighthawk asked, padding over with Silvershine at his side.

"I don't know." Nightpaw admitted, scraping his paw on the ground. What happens if Brackenstar died, who would be his mentor then? If she was even alive, will she be ok? The sun was going down and the clan had gathered in front of the Tallrock, pelts pricking and eyes wide. Leafwind had begun to pace the clearing, his tail flicking this way and that. Nighthawk and Leopardheart joined in. Tallwhisker and Mumblesnout crouched on the ground as if they were stalking a fox. Dapplespots emerged from the den with Mosspaw beside him.

"Well?" Coralreef demanded, pushing her way forward. "How is she?"

"Brackenstar is very ill," Dapplespots explained. "She's alive but for some reason she can't walk."

"Will she die?" Willowpaw's question quieted the murmurs that were running through the clan.

"I don't know since I cannot treat it." Dapplespots admitted, his green eyes dull with grief. "The illness is inside her body where herbs cannot reach."

"You will do all you can." Tallwhisker meowed, padding forward. She touched her former apprentice lightly with her tail. "I know that she won't survive but you can at least ease her pain."

"True," Dapplespots nodded. Turning to Mosspaw, he meowed, "get some poppy seeds." Mosspaw nodded and raced off.

"What about me?" Nightpaw asked, taking a step forward. "I'm her apprentice."

"I'll train him!" Stormeye offered, padding forward.

"Wait!" Dapplespots raised his tail to halt Stormeye. "I'll ask Brackenstar and see what she says." Dapplespots turned and disappeared into the den. He reappeared a few moments later.

"Well?" Nightpaw prompted.

Dapplespots looked at Leafwind, who was staring at the sky. Then he looked at Nightpaw. "Brackenstar said Stormeye will be your mentor."

Nightpaw flicked his tail excitedly as Stormeye padded over. Stormeye flicked his ear with his tail. "You better work hard. I don't want any cat thinking that I'm soft on you because we're friends."

"I will!" Nightpaw promised, his tail twitching. "Can we battle train now?"

"Of course," Stormeye touched Nightpaw's ear with his muzzle. His green eye gleamed excitedly. "Let's get you battle fit before your first gathering."

"My first gathering?" Nightpaw's silver eyes widened. "Do you think I'll be able to go?"

"If Brackenstar chooses you, then yes, in a few days' time." Stormeye answered, heading for the entrance. They raced through the moor, slowing down when a clearing opened up among the heather. Stormeye stopped and looked at Nightpaw. "Did Brackenstar show you any battle moves yet?"

"No," Nightpaw shook his head. "We focused on hunting."

"Did you catch anything?" Stormeye asked.

Nightpaw looked at his paws. "No, I kept scaring them away." The truth was that the prey Nightpaw was stalking or chasing always begged for mercy. So he purposefully stepped on a twig or brush against heather to scare them away. He's been doing that the whole time and Brackenstar was getting frustrated.

Stormeye flicked his tail. "We will practice hunting later. Now attack me."

"Just like that?"

"No claws," Stormeye assured him. His blue eye gleamed. "A warrior doesn't hesitate in a battle."

Nightpaw dropped into a crouch, focused on Stormeye's shoulder and leaped. Stormeye stepped to the side as Nightpaw sailed past. Landing on his paws, he turned around. "Hey! You can't do that!"

Stormeye faced him, his green eye gleaming. "You don't think a warrior will do that in battle? Now try again."

* * *

"What's the purpose of this anyway?" Nightpaw grumbled as he leaped for the fifth time, his gaze fixed on Stormeye's shoulder. Stormeye stepped to the side but Nightpaw aimed low, flashing out a paw. Stormeye stumbled and Nightpaw felt a paw pushing him to the side.

As he laid sprawled on the ground, Stormeye padded over. "It makes you stronger for battle and more cunning." He added, "You have to be ready for my counterattack."

"Can you teach me some moves at least?" Nightpaw grumbled, his belly growling. Stormeye looked at him with sympathy.

"We will stop for the day and hunt on the way back." Stormeye meowed, heading away from the clearing. They padded along stealthily. Suddenly Stormeye dropped to his belly, his gaze fixed on a heather bush. Nightpaw dropped beside him and scented the air. The fresh scent of rabbit reached his nose. Stormeye nudged him and angled his ears towards the bush. Nightpaw understood, Stormeye wanted him to make this catch. As he moved closer, he brushed a leaf. He froze, his ears pricked. The rabbit didn't dash away. He continued to move silently until he could see the rabbit. It was a brown rabbit, grazing on the grass. It looked old. Gray fur surrounded the rabbit's muzzle as it pulled yet another strand of grass from the ground. For once, Nightpaw didn't feel sorry for his prey. It was old and will probably die soon of old age. Nightpaw dashed forward, his paws stretched out to catch the rabbit. The rabbit bolted along the ground, Nightpaw giving chase. Nightpaw curved his spine and lengthened his stride each step. He slowly gained on the rabbit. He pounced and landed squarely on the rabbit, nipping its spine. He stood up, the rabbit dangling from his jaws as Stormeye ran up to him.

"Great catch!" Stormeye meowed, his gaze landing on the rabbit. His mew became scolding as he looked at Nightpaw. "You shouldn't dash when you are within pouncing distance. One pounce saves energy which you can use to catch more prey."

Nightpaw dropped the rabbit and nudged it with his nose. "I caught it, didn't I?" \

"Yes, but you should be more careful." Stormeye meowed, turning. "Say thanks to Starclan for its life."

 _Thanks!_ Nightpaw thought, his silver eyes gleaming. He had caught his first prey! They padded back to camp, Nightpaw stumbling along with the rabbit in his jaws. By the time they reached the camp, his jaws were aching from the weight of the rabbit. Stormeye had caught a mouse that was sheltering in a rock. Nightpaw stole a glance at his new mentor. Stormeye's one blind eye didn't seem to hold him back from being a good warrior. Nightpaw dropped his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. He looked over at Brackenstar's den. Nighthawk was sitting in front of it, his amber eyes scanning the clearing. Nightpaw bounded over.

"Hello Nightpaw!" Nighthawk meowed, not moving from his position in front of the entrance. "You're not allowed in."

"Why not?" Nightpaw asked, meeting his father's gaze.

"Dapplespots has discovered a red thing growing visibly on Brackenstar's spine. It's the red thing on the spine that paralyzed her." Nighthawk explained, letting out a sigh. "Dapplespots thinks that Brackenstar has a few moons left before she joins Starclan."


	10. Chapter 8

Night sat in the cave, his gaze expectant as the prey filed in. His nose twitched at the surprise that he had waiting in store for them. Moonlight filtered through the hole in the roof as the moon moved overhead. He had told Squeakers the day before not to let any prey animal know about the rats. He smiled as the last of the prey animals filtered in. The rats were streaming in from the one of the side tunnels, but Flash had already given the ok for Night to start the meeting. He sat on his mound and began thumping it with his hind foot. Night waited as his comrades fell silent, one after the other slowly but surely.

"Tonight, we are here to welcome new members, and mourn the ones we lost." Night said, his fur fluffed up as a chilly wind moved through the tunnels. Snow had arrived early, and even now the prey animals still had snow clung to their pelts and whiskers. For some of them, Night knew that they had preferred to stay in their sheltered homes. Night had already expected the birds, lizards, frogs and toads to stay home to wait out the winter. Night bowed his head and the prey animals copied him, their eyes displaying their grief. "Now, I turn to a happier mission." Night raised his head and beckoned Flash forward. "This rat here is Flash. He and his rat army have gratefully volunteered themselves to our service. Before I forget, I need to tell you about when and where our first battle will take place. On the darkest night of spring, we _will_ attack the cats on the moor!"

Roars of happiness and excitement rose from the gathered prey. Night felt joy rising in his paws as he thumped his hind foot on the ground for silence. As the prey calmed down, Night caught a glimpse of a familiar black and silver pelt slide into the gathered prey. Night supressed an excited squeal. His spy had arrived. Night knew that he must speak before anyone noticed the cat in their midst. "Flash is going to teach us how to fight against our enemies. I assure you that it will help when it comes to battle." He nodded to Flash to speak.

"My rat legion has never fought against our enemy before but our ancestors have. Though we've never fought a battle, we know moves and ways that will be of great help to each and every one of you." Flash pushed himself on his hind legs. "We have suffered for too long at the paws of our enemies! Now it is time to push back! To show them that prey is _more_ powerful than _they_ are! It's time to revolt and take over our predators!" Squeals rose from the assembled crowd as Flash concluded his speech. They had just noticed the newcomer in their midst.

"There's a cat in here!" A squirrel said, moving away from Nightkit. _No…_ Night shook himself. Sky told him just yesterday that he was Nightpaw now. Prey were moving away from the cat, as the rats pushed their way forward. The rat's muscles were tensed, ready to fight as they waited for the command from Flash to attack.


	11. Chapter 9

Nightpaw tensed, his claws sliding out instinctively as rats moved forward to face him. He kept his tail still and dropped into a crouch. He bared his teeth in a snarl, keeping the most adventurous rats at bay. "No, we will not attack this cat!" Night's commanding squeal reached Nightpaw's ears. The rats moved back and Nightpaw relaxed, straightening up. His tail swished as he waited for the rabbit to explain why he is here. He wanted to be at the gathering more than anything but Stormeye said he couldn't go. Willowpaw, Graypaw, and Gorsepaw didn't go either.

"Why not?" A black and white rat asked, looking at Night.

"This cat knows how to speak to prey." Night explained, meeting the rat's gaze evenly. "Flash, this cat will help us spy on our enemies." The rat said nothing but nodded. Night turned to look at Nightpaw. "Tell them about yourself, cat."

"Hi," Nightpaw swallowed his fear as all the prey turned towards him. "I'm Nightpaw, and I'm an apprentice warrior of Windclan. My parents are Nighthawk and Silvershine. My mentor is Stormeye."

"Why are here?" Night prompted.

"I'm here because you asked me join the rebellion. Though...I don't know what it's for." Nightpaw meowed, shuffling his paws uneasily. "Also because I can speak to prey."

"Don't worry," Sky flew over and landed on Nightpaw's shoulder. She placed her beak close to Nightpaw's ear. "Night will only do this once. You won't have to speak at any other meetings unless you have something important to say."

"Thanks," Nightpaw whispered back to the thrush. Sky remained on his shoulder as all eyes turned back to Night.

"We will start training for battle tonight." Night said, nodding his head towards Flash.

The rat stood on his hind legs again, his whiskers twitching. "We will start with the basics."

"What are the basics?" Twig called out.

"The basics is how to avoid a mortal blow and how to defend yourselves." Flash explained, dropping onto all fours. "The simplest way is to be faster than your opponent. Unfortunately being faster than our enemies is impossible. Since there is no way to gauge the speed of our enemies, we are running blind. Fortunately we have a fast creature here tonight. Nightpaw are you willing to race the prey in order to strengthen their speed and agility?"

"Yes," Nightpaw's tail swished in excitement. He loved to race!

"Then you will start with the squirrel." Flash said, indicating the squirrel that first noticed his arrival. Nightpaw padded forward and saw a dry seam of dirt running from one side of the cave to the other side. The squirrel went to crouch by Nightpaw's shoulder. Nightpaw bunched his muscles, ready to spring into action when Night gives the signal. A dull thumping sounded and they took off. Nightpaw easily overtook the squirrel and reached the side of the cave first. The squirrel reached it a few moments after Nightpaw.

"How was that?" The squirrel asked, looking at Flash.

"Again!" Flash ordered. "You must be faster than your opponent." Nightpaw and the squirrel crouched again. Once again the dull thumping of Night's foot came and they took off. Nightpaw reached the gathered prey first, but the squirrel was only a moment behind.

"You did great...err...what's your name?" Nightpaw asked the squirrel.

"Acorn," the squirrel replied. Acorn's gaze was fixed on Flash. "How did I do this time?"

"Better," Flash praised Acorn. "You can rest now. You," Flash was looking at Squeakers. "It's your turn now."

* * *

Nightpaw padded back to camp, and slunk in through the dirtplace tunnel. He kept to the shadows until he reached the apprentice's den. His muscles were sore from racing the prey over and over again, but excitement still fizzed in his paws. He'd never seen so much prey before! Nightpaw curled in his nest and was instantly asleep.

 _Nightpaw woke to find himself in a forest. He scrambled to his paws as curiosity overwhelmed him. The air smelled strange, and there was no moon or stars to guide him as he padded through the trees and bushes. His fear began to grow as no apparent path seemed to appear out of the never-ending forest of trees. He take the moor any day over trees. Soon he came to a clearing and what he saw made him freeze. A light grey tabby cat was sitting on top a rock in the clearing alight with light, though Nightpaw couldn't tell where it was coming from. A shiver ran through him, from ears to tail tip, as he realized that this was what Starclan must look like. Then he relaxed, his eyes narrowing as he looked around him. Did Starclan_ really _look like this? He wondered. Tallwhisker always spoke of Starclan, alight with happiness and moonlight. This was_ nothing _like Tallwhisker described._

" _Welcome Nightpaw." The light grey tabby meowed, her green eyes flashing as she leapt off the rock to stand in front of Nightpaw. "I've been expecting you."_

" _Y-You have?" Nightpaw asked, as he stared at the tabby. He tilted his head, "Who are you?"_

" _My name is not of importance right now." The tabby meowed her tone silky. "Right now I've come to tell you about your power."_

" _You mean speaking to prey?" Nightpaw asked, confused._

" _That's right," The tabby meowed. "You must use it to your advantage and the prey's."_

" _Why?"_

" _A great change is coming to the forest and only_ you _have the power to influence it!" The tabby growled unsheathing her claws. "Our training will start tomorrow."_

" _Why should I train with_ you _?" Nightpaw demanded, padding forward. He didn't like the fact the tabby wouldn't tell him anything._

" _I can make you into a great warrior," the tabby purred, silkily._

" _What's your name?" Nightpaw asked, forcing his fur to lie flat. There was something about this cat that he didn't like. "Is this Starclan?"_

 _The tabby sighed. "I'm Morningwhisker and whether or not this is Starclan, is up to you."_

 _Nightpaw opened his jaws to demand a straight answer when the forest and the tabby began to disappear._ Nightpaw woke in his nest, his ears flattened. He didn't like the fact that the cat or Morningwhisker or whatever her name was, wouldn't give him a straight answer. Letting out a soft growl, he padded out of the gorse bush. Stormeye was already padding over to Brackenstar's den.

"Stormeye!" Nightpaw called bounding over. He skidded to a halt at the gray tom's paws. "What are we doing today?"

"You are going to clean out the elder's den." Stormeye meowed, sitting in front of the entrance to Brackenstar's den. "I'm guarding until sunhigh." Nightpaw flattened his ears and padded slowly over to the elders den.

"Hi, Nightpaw!" Treepaw meowed, bounding over.

"Hello," Nightpaw meowed. He stopped and looked at the older apprentice. Treepaw's amber eyes were shining. "What's up?"

"Leopardheart says that I'm taking my final assessment today!" Treepaw was bouncing on her paws.

"How was the gathering?"

"Nothing new," Treepaw shrugged. "All four clans are doing well as usual. Anyway, did Stormeye tell you to clean the elders den?"

"Yes," Nightpaw ducked through the gorse bush and into the den. Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker were just stirring.

"Hello Nightpaw," Mumblesnout meowed, sitting up. "Are you here to clean out our nests?"

"Yes, Mumblesnout." Nightpaw dipped his head respectfully. He padded over to Mumblesnout's nest and began to pick out stale bits of moss and bracken. Mumblesnout stepped out of his nest and sat down close by.

"Let me tell you a story, youngster." Mumblesnout looked at Tallwhisker. "Do you remember when Leafwind was an apprentice?" Nightpaw pricked his ears but continued working, moving on to Tallwhisker's nest.

"Of course!" Tallwhisker purred, her tail flicking. "He was the most mouse-brained apprentice I've ever saw."

"No, that was his brother." Mumblesnout reminded her gently. "Graypaw was always out for trouble!"

"Leafwind had a brother?" Nightpaw exclaimed, shocked. He headed towards the entrance. "I'm getting you two moss for your nests." He ducked through and padded towards the camp entrance.

"Watch out!" A muffled mew made him stop.

"Dapplespots?" Nightpaw tilted his head. "Who needs herbs?"

"Brackenstar," Dapplespots sighed, placing the herbs down. "She's complaining about pain again, so I thought I'd take her a few poppy seeds. Anyway, where are you off to?"

"Moss," Nightpaw meowed, his tail flicking. "Stormeye said to take care of the elders, while he's guarding Brackenstar's den."

"You can get some moss from my den," Dapplespots meowed. He picked up the herbs again and padded off. "Mosspaw will give you some, just ask." Nightpaw turned and headed for the medicine cat cave. At least it was better than trekking down to the Thunderclan border for some moss. He slipped through the lichen covering and stood, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the gloom.

"What do you need?" Mosspaw asked, she was smashing some herbs together.

"Moss."

Mosspaw stood up and padded over to the stream. She pawed together a ball of moss and dropped it at Nightpaw's paws. "There you go." As Mosspaw turned away, Nightpaw saw the stump on her back left leg. Shaking his head, Nightpaw picked up the moss and hurried back to the elder's den.

"Yes, Leafwind had a brother." Tallwhisker meowed as Nightpaw dropped some moss into her nest. "You've never heard of him since Leafwind refuses to talk about Graypaw."

"Why?" Nightpaw began to spread the moss around Tallwhisker's nest. He smoothed down the lumps as Tallwhisker considered.

"Graypaw was an adventurous cat," Tallwhisker began at last. "Out of the two, Graypaw was the mischievous one, always getting them into trouble. Once Graypaw even stuck a fire ant in the leader's nest! As you can imagine it didn't go well."

"So, why does Leafwind refuse to talk about him?" Nightpaw moved to Mumblesnout's nest and dropped some moss.

"Graypaw was so adventurous and harebrained that he tried to spy on Shadowclan. Starclan knows why!" Mumblesnout snorted, moving out of the way. "We found him by the stream a few days later with multiple wounds crisscrossing his pelt. A Thunderclan patrol was sitting there, waiting for a Windclan patrol."

Nightpaw finished Mumblesnout's nest and sat back, his ears pricked as the elder continued. "They said that they found his body by the Shadowclan border and only managed to identify him by his scent. We had reason to believe that Shadowclan killed him, but it was never proved. Shadowclan refused to say anything about it."

"Refused!" Tallwhisker snorted. "They downright accused us of spying due to their own pride."

"Typical Shadowclan," Mumblesnout agreed. "They rely more on their pride then their brain!" Nightpaw slowly backed away from the arguing elders until he reached the entrance. Then he turned tail and ran into the clearing. He glanced up at the sky and sat down. It was nearly sunhigh. He watched as Willowpaw and Graypaw padded out of camp with Whispernight and Coralreef. Leafwind was just padding into camp with a rabbit in his jaws. Gorsepaw and Rabbitpelt followed him, each carrying a few mice. Spotting Nightpaw, Gorsepaw bounded over after dropping his mice on the fresh-kill pile.

"We uncovered a mouse nest in the forest!" Gorsepaw meowed, his eyes shining.

"We aren't supposed to hunt in Thunderclan's forest." Nightpaw pointed out wryly.

Gorsepaw rolled his eyes. "Are you harebrained or what? We didn't hunt in Thunderclan's forest, we hunted in our forest!"

"Oh," embarrassment pricked at Nightpaw's pelt.

To his relief Gorsepaw chattered on. "Anyway, Rabbitpelt says that we're battle training later."

"Great!"

Gorsepaw got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why don't we meet them there?"

"Sure, let's tell them we'll meet them there." Nightpaw rose to his paws and headed over to Brackenstar's den. Gorsepaw leapt in front of him, a snarl plastered on his face.

"No," Gorsepaw growled. "I want to leave without telling _any_ cat." Nightpaw stared at him in shock and confusion. Didn't he want to tell their mentors where they were going? After all they were only apprentices. Before Nightpaw could answer, Gorsepaw whipped around and bounded over to the entrance and disappeared. Nightpaw hared after his fellow apprentice. Gorsepaw was keeping ahead of him as they pounded along the rabbit track that led to the training area. Suddenly Gorsepaw stopped dead, his fur bushing out. Nightpaw skidded to a halt, nearly running into Gorsepaw.

"What's..." Nightpaw's mew trailed away. In front of them stood the biggest dog that Nightpaw ever seen. Actually the only dog Nightpaw has ever saw. Gorsepaw stood beside him, trembling and Nightpaw dropped into a submissive crouch. They were in trouble. Big trouble.


	12. Chapter 10

"We should attack it!" Gorsepaw meowed, recovering from his shock. Nightpaw was surprised to see the light of battle in his denmate's eyes.

"No, rabbitbrain!" Nightpaw growled, forcing himself to rise to his paws. "We need to run and get help!"

"And lead it to our camp?" Gorsepaw looked at Nightpaw as if he had grown an extra head. "Have you gone crazy? No, we will attack it!" Gorsepaw leaped forward and clawed the dog's nose. The dog yelped and lunged for Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw ducked out of the way. Nightpaw froze as he ran towards him, the dog at his heels. The dog lunged again, and both apprentices tried to get out of the way. Gorsepaw succeeded, but the dog's teeth dug into Nightpaw's leg, making him screech in agony. He scrambled for a foothold on the ground as the dog tossed him up into the air. Before he could right himself, he hit the ground with a thump. The dog picked him, a low growl rumbling through it's throat. Then the dog dropped him as Gorsepaw leaped on its back. Nightpaw was able to scramble away just as Gorsepaw lost his grip. They huddled together as the dog advanced, jaws slavering and eyes gleaming. Nightpaw braced himself for the worst.

"Get away from them you mangy mutt!" Nightpaw's ears pricked at the sound of Stormeye's yowl. Suddenly a flash of gray emerged from a bush. As Stormeye slashed at the dog's muzzle, another gray pelt leaped onto the dog's back. Gorsepaw and Nightpaw glanced at each other in shock and surprise. Stormeye and Rabbitpelt were saving them!

"Don't just stand there! Fight!" Rabbitpelt snarled as he leaped off the dog's back. Gorsepaw darted forward and nipped the dog's paws. Nightpaw dropped into a crouch, pain shooting up his leg, then pounced. Nightpaw landed short of dog, but raced forward, flashing his claws out and raking the dog's shoulder. The dog yelped and snarled as blow after blow landed on its pelt. Eventually the cats drove the dog away towards a flock of sheep where a twoleg called for the dog. The dog whined, glanced at the cats before bounding over to the twoleg. Nightpaw sank to the ground, relief washing over him. His leg was still bleeding, and he had a torn ear. He was missing a few clumps of fur from his shoulders. Gorsepaw had a torn ear, a bitten tail, and was missing clumps of fur. The warriors managed to get away with only a few scratches.

"Is everyone okay?" Rabbitpelt meowed. Each cat nodded. "Good, let's head back to camp." Nightpaw and Gorsepaw trailed along at the rear, fearing their punishment. Stormeye dropped back towards them.

"You two need to have your wounds looked at by Dapplespots. Especially you, Nightpaw, your leg looks bad." Stormeye let silence befall them for a while, before erupting in a furious hiss. "What were you two _thinking_? You shouldn't have attacked the dog when you had barely any battle training! One of you should've ran back to the camp and gotten reinforcements!"

"We were going to meet you at the training area." Gorsepaw mumbled, his gaze fixed on his paws.

"We _were_ thinking about it," Nightpaw meowed.

"No, you _weren't_." Stormeye snorted, his blue eye blazing. "You shouldn't have gone out of camp in the first place without telling us! Didn't you realize that you had the camp in an uproar? Your apprentices now, not kits! You should know better! Rabbitpelt what should their punishment be?"

"Technically, they are allowed out of camp without a warrior. Also the camp wasn't in an uproar, they just knew they'd gone out on their own." Rabbitpelt meowed, his tail flicking. "Though, I agree, they should've told us."

"But what should their punishment be?" Stormeye persisted.

Rabbitpelt shook his head. "The dog attack will be enough. Though if you really want them punished, then how about...no battle training for a few days?"

"Aww! Come on!" Gorsepaw complained. "I was looking forward to learning how to fight!"

Rabbitpelt shot Gorsepaw a sharp look. "For that, you won't battle train for half a moon." Gorsepaw fell silent, his ears flattened and his tail drooping.

Nightpaw felt sorry for his clanmate, so he padded by Gorsepaw's side. Then he glanced at his mentor and Rabbitpelt. "Don't you think you were a little harsh? What if there is a battle soon and he can't fight?"

Stormeye and Rabbitpelt shared a glance and placed their muzzles together. Then they stopped when the entrance came into view. Rabbitpelt turned to look at his apprentice. He touched his nose to Gorsepaw's head. "We decided to lift the punishment as long as it doesn't happen again."

"The dog attack was punishment enough." Stormeye meowed, resting his tail on Nightpaw's shoulders. "After you two see Dapplespots, and he deems you fit enough for battle training, we will head back out. Deal?"

"Deal!" Nightpaw and Gorsepaw chorused at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then they ran through the entrance and over to the medicine cat's den, their mentors following more slowly.

"What happened?" Dapplespots meowed, his eyes wide with shock. He padded over and looked them over.

"They were mousebrained enough to attack a dog on their own," Stormeye answered.

Dapplespots let out a sigh and shook his head. "Apprentices these days…." He sniffed Gorsepaw's wounds and then Nightpaw's.

"Well?" Rabbitpelt prompted, licking his scratches.

Dapplespots glanced at the warrior. "That's right, keep licking those wounds. The same goes for you Stormeye." He padded over to the herb store and disappeared inside. He reappeared with herbs in his jaws and padded over to Gorsepaw. Dropping the herbs, he began to apply them to Gorsepaw's wounds. Nightpaw watched, dipping his head to lick his leg. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt.

"What's your answer?" Stormeye asked, padding over to the medicine cat. "Can they train?"

Dapplespots let out a purr. "You warriors have no patience at all! But, yes, they can train. Their wounds are shallow but numerous and will heal quickly."

"Yes!" Gorsepaw leapt to his paws. "We can battle train today!"

Nightpaw stood still as Dapplespots applied herbs to his leg. He shot his younger clanmate a look. Even though they started their training at the same time, Gorsepaw still had the sense of a newborn kit. "Don't you think of anything besides fighting?"

"I want to be the next Lionblaze!" Gorsepaw declared, dropping into a crouch, his tail waving in the air. His already spiky fur was even more spiky as his fur bristled in excitement.

"Let's head to the training area." Rabbitpelt rose to his paws, his voice curt. Nightpaw scampered after him with Gorsepaw padding along at his side.

* * *

"Try leaping out of the way as he rushes at you, Nighpaw!" Stormeye meowed, exasperated. Nightpaw flattened his ears and faced Gorsepaw yet again. So far, Gorsepaw had proved to be a quick learner. Nightpaw, however, wasn't that quick. Gorsepaw faced Nightpaw, looking bored.

"Ready when you are," Nightpaw meowed. Gorsepaw leaped without replying. Nightpaw dodged to the side. He swiped a paw across Gorsepaw's shoulder as he flashed past. Paws pinned his tail down and Nightpaw freed it. Then he pounced on Gorsepaw, pinning him to the ground. He let Gorsepaw up after a while and turned to face his mentor. Stormeye's blue eye gleamed with pride.

"Now, let's work on a simple battle move." Rabbitpelt meowed, padding over to the apprentices. "I want one of you to play an enemy warrior. The Windclan warrior will run up and slam a sheathed paw on the enemy's head. Though for training purposes, I want you two to do it _gently_ and try it once. Got that?"

"Nightpaw, you be the enemy warrior first." Gorsepaw meowed eagerly.

"Ok," Nightpaw dropped into a crouch. He hissed and fluffed out his fur. Then he rushed at Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw reared up on his hind legs and brought his paw down on Nightpaw's head. Nightpaw froze and shook his head, his skull ringing with the impact. Gorsepaw gave Nightpaw time to recover and then rushed at Nightpaw. Nightpaw reared up onto his hind legs and brought a paw down on his clanmate's head. Gorsepaw skidded to a halt and shook his head. They both looked at their mentors at the same time and received the same satisfied nod.

"Let's head back to camp." Stormeye suggested, glancing at the sky. Nightpaw also glanced upwards. The sun was setting in brilliant colors of red, orange, and yellow.

"Sure," Rabbitpelt meowed. His green eyes flashed and he glanced at the apprentices. "How about we _race_ back to camp."

Gorsepaw and Nightpaw scampered over to their mentors and dropped into a crouch. Rabbitpelt and Stormeye were already in a crouch, their ears flattened in anticipation for the race.

Stormeye hissed, "Go!"

They took off, their paws skimming the grass. Naturally, the warriors easily overtook the apprentices. Heather and gorse began to crowd the trail. The warriors burst right through the bushes without hesitating. Nightpaw and Gorsepaw ran around them, the wind flattening their fur. Nightpaw forced himself to put on an extra burst of speed. Due to his size, he was faster than Gorsepaw, but only just. Gorsepaw kept up with him easily, hardly seeming to run out of breath. Suddenly the warriors burst out of the bushes, surprising both apprentices, who had now gained the lead. Stormeye and Rabbitpelt put on some speed and took the lead again. Though this time, Rabbitpelt was pulling ahead of Stormeye. The camp soon came into sight. Rabbitpelt bounded into it with Stormeye at his tail. Nightpaw fell behind as Gorsepaw shot ahead of him and entered before he did. Nightpaw skidded to a halt in the clearing, his flanks heaving as he fought for breath. He knew he lost and padded over to the apprentice's den, tiredness dragging at his paws.

"I heard you and Gorsepaw got into a scrape with a dog." Treepaw meowed, her eyes gleaming. Nightpaw padded over to his nest and curled up in it.

"Yeah, we got told off for it." Nightpaw murmured, resting his head on his paws. Gorsepaw, who was grooming himself, began to tell Treepaw, Willowpaw, and Graypaw the story of the dog. Nightpaw closed his eyes and gave into sleep.

" _Welcome back, Nightpaw." Morningwhisker meowed, sitting in front of the rock, her tail curled around her paws. "Ready to start your training?"_

 _Nightpaw nodded, his fear rising as he looked at the forest around him. The strange light still lit the forest, but it seemed to come from the moss that rested on the tree trunks. He turned his silver gaze back to Morningwhisker. "What are we going to do first?"_

 _Morningwhisker rose to her paws and padded over to Nightpaw. "What do you mean, what are we going to do first? We will only do battle training here." Nightpaw let out a gasp of surprise as Morningwhisker leaped at him suddenly. Before Nightpaw could move out of the way, he was pinned to the ground. Nightpaw kicked out with his hind paws and tried to free himself from Morningwhisker's powerful grip. He failed and let out a gasp of pain when claws dug into his skin. Pain and shock driving him on, Nightpaw kicked Morningwhisker's belly. Morningwhisker stumbled off, her eyes flashing. Nightpaw leapt to his paws, a growl rising in his throat._

" _What did you do_ that _for?" He demanded, his tail lashing._

" _To assess your skills," Morningwhisker meowed. She padded around Nightpaw, her amber gaze meeting his silver one. Nightpaw whirled around with her, keeping her in sight. He didn't want another surprise attack like last time. He could already feel blood welling on his shoulder where Morningwhisker had dug her claws in. Eventually, Morningwhisker got frustrated._

" _Where's your speed, Windclan fodder?" She taunted._

 _Nightpaw growled, anger boiling in him. "I'm not fodder!" He leapt forward, aiming for Morningwhisker's muzzle. Morningwhisker dodged his attack and bit his tail. Nightpaw screeched and whirled around, freeing his tail in the process. Morningwhisker loomed over him, her expression giving nothing away._

" _Your skills need work," Morningwhisker growled. "Every night, you will come here and we will work on that. Soon you will be the strongest and most admired cat in the clans._ If _you listen to me. Got that,_ apprentice _?"_

 _Nightpaw nodded and Morningwhisker looked pleased. "Let's try that move again until you've got it right!" Morningwhisker ordered._


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a looonnnggg while. I was busy with a _A Hard Path._ Now that's it completed, I will work on this story for a while. **

* * *

Nightpaw paced the clearing, waiting for Willowpaw to join the patrol. Stormeye and Coralreef sat silently behind him, their expressions unreadable. It was still dark out with a few of the stars still in the sky. A dark orange glow showed on the horizon, barely penetrating the darkness that currently swallowed the clan. Nightpaw was about to embark on the pre-dawn patrol. A few days ago, Thunderclan paw prints and scent marks were found at the edge of Windclan's forest. According to Leafwind, Brackenstar had ordered more patrols along that border, hoping to catch Thunderclan in the act.

"How long is she going to take?" Nightpaw complained, nearly slipping on a patch of ice. The clearing was icy and the snow glowed in the pre-dawn light.

"Why don't you go and hurry her up?" Coralreef suggested, her fur bushed out to twice its size. A cold breeze was making the already chilly air even colder. Leaf-bare had hit the clan hard. At least the forest helped when the prey wasn't being stolen by Thunderclan thieves.

"Ok," Nightpaw bounded across the clearing. As he slowed to a halt, his paws skidded on ice and he shot forward. Nightpaw unsheathed his claws to get a grip but he still ended up crashing through the entrance to the apprentice's den. Heads immediately shot up and the scent of alarm filled the air.

"Who's there?" Gorsepaw demanded.

"Only me," Nightpaw answered. He scrambled to his paws and shook his pelt, trying to hide his undignified entrance.

"I thought you were on the pre-dawn patrol?" Willowpaw meowed, blinking the sleep away from her eyes.

"So are you!" Nightpaw pointed out. "Coralreef and Stormeye are waiting for us!"

"Why did no cat tell me?" Willowpaw leaped to her paws and raced out of the den. Nightpaw whirled around and followed her out.

"Perhaps because you weren't listening when they told us?" Nightpaw suggested, keeping pace with his denmate. "You _were_ chattering my ears off last night about the latest battle move Coralreef taught you."

Willowpaw ignored his barbed comment. "I hope we get back in time for Treepaw's warrior ceremony!"

"She's becoming a warrior today?" Nightpaw asked as they neared their mentors.

Stormeye nodded, rising to his paws. "Dapplespots has said that Brackenstar can emerge from her den for a little while today. Besides, Treepaw passed her assessment a while ago." With a flash, Nightpaw remembered that a day after the dog attack, Treepaw had bounded into camp her eyes shining. That was a few weeks ago. Since then, Treepaw had waited patiently and still participated like the willing cat she was. Eventually, Leopardheart went into Brackenstar's den with Dapplespots and didn't come out until the end of the day. That was yesterday and now Treepaw was finally becoming a warrior!

"Let's get going before our paws freeze to the ground," Coralreef grumbled. She rose to her paws and pushed through the frosty entrance. Nightpaw padded out after her, his pelt bushed against the cold. _Why do Windclan cats have such thin fur?_ He thought crossly to himself. Only Gorsepaw had fur that was even remotely thick.

"Running will warm us up." Stormeye exited the camp last, his eye gleaming. "We will reach the forest faster that way and it can be practice for running silently across snow."

Coralreef nodded, her eyes gleaming. "Last one to the forest is an icicle!" She dashed off across the snow, her claws unsheathed to get a better grip on it. Stormeye hared after her, his tail streaming out behind him. Nightpaw picked up a paw-full of snow and tossed it at Willowpaw's face before racing off.

"No fair!" Willowpaw hissed, dashing after him. "That's cheating!"

"Is it?" Nightpaw cast a smug look over his shoulder at Willowpaw. The apprentice was at his tail, her paws throwing up snow behind her. He narrowed his eyes as Willowpaw hurled snow at him. It crashed into his tail. "I thought we were supposed to be running silently?"

Willowpaw leaped forward and crashed into Nightpaw. He let out a surprised yowl as he skidded across the snow. Before he could find his footing, Willowpaw slapped a paw across his shoulder and swiped his paws out from under him. Nightpaw aimed a blow for her muzzle but Willowpaw dodged it easily and pinned him to the snowy ground. "What were you saying?" She asked, her eyes flashing.

"Can you two be any louder?" Stormeye hissed, suddenly at their side. Coralreef stood beside him, her eyes blazing.

"Thunderclan must know we're here by now!" Coralreef growled, pulling Willowpaw off Nightpaw. Nightpaw rose to his paws and shook the snow off his pelt, fluffing it out against the cold. He looked around, bare tree trunks and dull green bushes now covered the hillside. The bare moor had given away to forest.

"Then it'll be easier to catch them!" Willowpaw flicked her tail excitedly. "Besides, they're over there." She pointed with her tail towards a row of bracken bushes that were rustling.

Stormeye narrowed his eyes and tasted the air. Nightpaw did the same. Thunderclan scent washed over him and he let out a growl. Suddenly Stormeye's tail was around his muzzle and he shook it off. "Coralreef, take Willowpaw around that end." Stormeye meowed, his mew uncertain.

Coralreef nodded and beckoned to Willowpaw with her tail. As they moved away, Coralreef glanced at Stormeye. "There's no need to be nervous when giving older warriors orders. We are all warriors and we all have the right to put in our ideas." Her blue eyes gleamed. "Besides, I think I know what you're getting at."

As Coralreef and Willowpaw disappeared silently into the bushes, Stormeye flicked Nightpaw's shoulder with his tail. Nightpaw looked at his mentor, who was moving away in the opposite direction, silently. He followed Stormeye over to a juniper bush and peered through the branches. Unfamiliar pelts moved in front of them but the scent was unmistakably Thunderclan. A light bracken-colored tabby led the way, her green eyes gleaming as she sniffed the air every few paces. A light, dusty, brown tabby tom padded along at her shoulder, his amber eyes wide as he looked around. A white tom with black patches took up the rear, following a pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. The golden tabby held a mouse in her jaws while the dusty brown tom had a squirrel.

"What now?" Nightpaw whispered.

"We confront them," Stormeye meowed. He rose to his paws and padded confidently out from the juniper bush. Nightpaw followed him, keeping his pelt smooth like Stormeye's.

The bracken-colored tabby leaped back, hissing in surprise. "Where did you come from?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?" Stormeye meowed, his green eye flicking over the fresh-kill. "You're stealing our prey!"

"What does it matter?" The white tom meowed, taking a step forward. "There's only two of you and four of us!"

"Are you sure about that, Jayheart?" Stormeye retorted, flicking his tail. With growls, Coralreef and Willowpaw emerged from their hiding places.

"Grassheart, are we going to fight?" The dusty brown tom asked, pressing against the bracken-colored tabby.

Grassheart didn't answer the apprentice and let out a snarl. "Why should we fight when you are so weak! We are obviously stronger!"

Nightpaw narrowed his eyes. These cats were bigger than Windclan cats but their pelts were dull and ragged. The pelts hung off them, showcasing their ribs. "We can take them easily!" He whispered to Willowpaw.

Willowpaw nodded, her eyes gleaming. "They look like they couldn't defeat a rabbit even if it sat at their paws!"

"Who are you calling weak, rabbit-chasers?" The golden tabby growled, dropping to a crouch. She dropped her mouse in the process.

"Sunpaw! Show some respect!" Jayheart cuffed the apprentice around the ears. He dipped his head to Stormeye. "We're sorry that we're on your territory. We'll leave now." He picked up the mouse that Sunpaw dropped and began to head into the bushes.

"You aren't going that easily!" Coralreef hissed, leaping at Jayheart. Jayheart ducked out of the way and dropped the mouse, digging his claws into the snow.

"Be careful about what you wish for," Grassheart warned.

Stormeye narrowed his eyes and stalked toward Grassheart. "What do you mean?" He demanded, drawing to his full height.

"What are we waiting for?" The dusky brown tom meowed, his eye narrowed. "Let's shred them!"

"You were a scaredy cat for a while." Nightpaw hissed, meeting the tom's gaze. "Now you _want_ to fight? What kind of cat does that?"

"The clever kind!" The tom retorted.

"Heartpaw! Quiet!" Grassheart snapped, not taking her eyes off Stormeye. "We don't want to anger them!"

"Too late," Stormeye snarled. "We are already angry, prey-stealers!" With a battle cry, Stormeye leaped at Grassheart. Grassheart met him with outstretched claws and hiss. Suddenly the clearing exploded into battle. Nightpaw leapt at Heartpaw, a growl rumbling in his throat. Heartpaw ducked out of the way and dug his teeth into his scruff. Nightpaw yowled and struggled to free himself but Heartpaw held on tight, his paws churning against his back.

 _You fool! Go limp!_ A familiar growl rumbled in his ears.

 _Morningwhisker_! Nightpaw went limp and felt Heartpaw relax his grip. Then he surged upwards, knocking Heartpaw off him. Nightpaw dashed around Heartpaw, trying to confuse him. Then he leaped forward and grabbed Heartpaw's shoulders, forcing him to the ground. The apprentice scrabbled against Nightpaw, catching him on the shoulder. Nightpaw loosened his grip and Heartpaw surged upward. Nightpaw stumbled backwards and barely had time to react as Heartpaw slashed his muzzle.

"Can't you do better than that?" Heartpaw taunted.

Nightpaw lashed out with a paw, his claws catching Heartpaw's cheek. Heartpaw stepped back, eyes wide with surprise. "What did you say?" Nightpaw asked cheekily. He glanced around. Stormeye seemed to have Jayheart under control. Sunpaw and Willowpaw were locked in a furious tumult of fur and claws. They were evenly matched. Coralreef had Jayheart pinned to the ground and was snarling in his face.

Nightpaw turned his attention back to Heartpaw, just in time to dodge a blow towards his eye. Nightpaw grabbed the apprentice's tail and pulled. Heartpaw screeched and Nightpaw felt pain shoot through him as Heartpaw's claws connected with his cheek. Nightpaw let out of the tail, shaking his head to clear the pain. Suddenly a weight landed on his back, forcing him to the ground. Nightpaw scrabbled against the ground trying to free himself from Heartpaw's grip. Getting an idea, Nightpaw went limp and waited for the grip to loosen. When it didn't, Nightpaw arched his back as he surged upwards. The weight vanished from his back and Nightpaw heard an _oomph_ as Heartpaw landed heavily on the ground.

Quickly, Nightpaw dashed forward and pinned Heartpaw to the ground, snarling. Heartpaw bit his leg but he refused to let go. Nightpaw lifted a paw to slash Heartpaw's cheek when Jayheart let out a yowl.

"Thunderclan! Retreat!" Jayheart growled as he broke free of Coralreef's grasp. Nightpaw let Heartpaw up and watched with satisfaction as the apprentice raced across the border. Sunpaw and Grassheart followed close behind with Jayheart in the lead. In their haste, they forgot their prey. Nightpaw padded over to the prey and sniffed it. It was squashed and messy, hardly fitting to eat. He wrinkled his nose and picked up the mouse and squirrel. The clan couldn't afford to be picky this season anyway. As he padded over to the others, he noticed the snow had turned red and mushy as result of the battle.

Coralreef wrinkled her nose as Nightpaw padded over. "Leave those be. The battle destroyed the prey so they're useless as fresh-kill now."

"Do you _want_ us to get sick?" Stormeye asked as Nightpaw just stood there.

Nightpaw dropped the prey and gazed steadily at the warriors. "The clan needs the prey. Are you saying I should let my clan starve?"

"No cat is saying that, Nightpaw." Willowpaw meowed quietly.

"So, you agree then?" Nightpaw growled, glaring at Willowpaw.

Willowpaw didn't answer as she gazed at her paws. Coralreef draped her tail over Willowpaw's shoulders. The she-cat gazed at Stormeye. "I'll let you handle him. Willowpaw and I are heading back to camp. There is no need to patrol the border now. Nighthawk's patrol will do another sweep of the area later today."

"Of course," Stormeye meowed. Nightpaw placed a paw on the prey as he watched Coralreef and Willowpaw padded away. Their shapes got smaller and smaller until they disappeared completely. Stormeye turned to Nightpaw, a patient look plastered across his face. "Nightpaw, the clan won't starve. We've survived many leafbares on the prey in our territory. The biggest threat right now is greencough."

Nightpaw glanced at the ribs jutting from Stormeye's pelt. "Really?" Nightpaw met Stormeye's gaze indignantly. "Isn't _starvation_ one of the causes for greencough?"

Stormeye let out a sigh. "Nightpaw, I promise that the clan won't die because we didn't bring crowfood back to the clan. The risk of greencough is higher in leafbare then the other seasons but we will still survive. We live the closest to Starclan which means they protect us more than the other clans."

Nightpaw flattened his ears. "It isn't crowfood! It's just…a little squashed and bloodstained that's all."

"No means no," Stormeye asserted gently. "We will head back to camp and rest up for a bit. Then if it makes you feel better, I'll take you out hunting later, all right?"

"Fine," Nightpaw mumbled. He took the paw off the prey and gazed at it sadly. He could've sworn that the squirrel was Acorn. He sniffed it and a familiar scent washed over him. It _was_ Acorn. Nightpaw gazed at Stormeye pleadingly. "Can we at least bury them?"

" _Them_?" Stormeye echoed, staring at Nightpaw curiously. Nightpaw gazed at his paws. Did he say something wrong? Relief washed over him as Stormeye continued. "All right but be quick about it. I suppose we don't want other cats coming over, thinking that it was stolen or easy pickings for food."

"Thanks, Stormeye!" Nightpaw brightened and picked up the prey. He padded over to a nearby bush and scraped his paws over the frosty ground. It took a while but Nightpaw eventually dug a hole in the ground, bending a claw in the process. He turned and picked up the mouse. He laid the mouse down gently and turned to Acorn. Sadness clouded his gaze as Nightpaw gently placed the formerly eager squirrel into the hole. Then he covered the hole and padded over to Stormeye.

"Done?" Stormeye asked impatiently.

"Yes," Nightpaw answered.

"Then let's go!" Stormeye raced away, his paws throwing up clumps of snow as he ran. Nightpaw hared after him, having a harder time in the snow but still keeping up easily. Soon the walls of the camp appeared and they slowed down as they neared the entrance. Stormeye glanced questionably at Nightpaw.

"What?" Nightpaw growled, still feeling unsettled at the sight of a dead friend.

"How about you take the rest of the day off." Stormeye suggested, his eyes narrowed. "The battle looks like it affected you. We will focus on battle moves after we hunt for the clan tomorrow. Until then, have Dapplespots look at your wounds. I don't want them getting infected and putting a hold on your training."

Nightpaw wanted to yowl out the truth that it was Acorn's death that affected him and not the battle but he bit back the words. Instead he nodded and padded over to the medicine den. _I should tell the clan but I promised Dapplespots and Morningwhisker that I will keep it a secret. Though it's not like the clan will believe me anyway. They'll probably think I ate to much fresh-kill or something._ He entered the cave to see Dapplespots pointing something out to Mosspaw on a dead mouse.

"This here is the lungs. They are the muscle that lets the cat breathe or in this case, the mouse." Dapplespots was meowing. "Can you tell me what herbs we use to help cats that are having trouble breathing?"

Mosspaw narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Coltsfoot and juniper berries."

"That's right!" Dapplespots praised.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but can I have my wounds treated?" Nightpaw asked.

Dapplespots looked up and rose to his paws. "Sure, let me have a look." The medicine cat padded over and sniffed Nightpaw's wounds. "You and Stormeye just got back is that right?"

Nightpaw nodded. "So Willowpaw and Coralreef already have their wounds treated?"

Mosspaw nodded, padding over. "Yeah we did them a while ago." She sniffed Nightpaw's wounds and looked at Dapplespots. "They only need a poultice of marigold, burdock leaves, chewed gumweed and goldenrod fastened to the wounds with either burrs or cobwebs."

"That's right!" Dapplespots meowed. "Can you go and get the herbs we need?"

"Yes!" Mosspaw curled up her tail at the praise and bounded over to the herb store.

"Do I have to keep it a secret from everybody?" Nightpaw asked as Dapplespots began to dab snow on his wounds to clean them.

"Your powers?" Dapplespots didn't seem surprised by the question. "Yes, unless you want every cat to think you're crazy."

"But I shouldn't have to keep them a secret!" Nightpaw protested. "They might help the clan!"

Dapplespots shook his head firmly. "No cat must find out because we might need them later."

"What do you mean?" Nightpaw asked.

Dapplespots turned to Mosspaw as the apprentice padded over with a bunch of herbs in her jaws. The medicine cat didn't answer as he instructed Mosspaw to chew up the herbs.

"Well?" Nightpaw pressed.

"It's just better if the clan doesn't know," Dapplespots whispered to Nightpaw as he finished cleaning his wounds. Then he addressed Mosspaw. "Ok, that poultice is good enough. Now apply it to his wounds."

Mosspaw nodded and padded over to Nightpaw. "This might sting but it will make your wounds feel better and heal faster." Then Nightpaw felt something slimy and sticky attach to his pelt. Dapplespots helped hold the poultice in place while Mosspaw placed the burrs on.

"There, now no more training for you today." Dapplespots said, clearing away the extra herbs. "I want to make sure those wounds don't get infected first."

"Yes, Dapplespots." Nightpaw meowed, feeling a little disappointed. But he turned around and padded out into the clearing. As he padded over to the apprentices' den, he was intercepted by his mother.

"Nightpaw! Are you alright? Did those Thunderclan warriors hurt you?" Silvershine fussed as she covered Nightpaw in licks.

Nightpaw ducked away from his mothers' tongue. "I'm not a kit you know!" he meowed, aware of Graypaw's and Grosepaw's gazes on him. _Plus, it's embarrassing! If Silvershine knew what I was capable of, she won't treat me like a kit! I'm eight moons old for goodness sake! Even Morningwhisker treats me like a normal apprentice._

Silvershine gazed at him fondly. "I know but you will always be my kit."

"Can I go now?" Nightpaw asked, shifting his paws.

Silvershine glared at him. "I thought that we might go hunting with your father once he's done with his patrol, just the three of us."

"A-actually, Dapplespots told me to stay in the camp." He mumbled, wishing that Silvershine would just leave him alone. All he wanted to do now was rest and be left alone to his thoughts.

"Then I will go speak with Dapplespots," Silvershine meowed matter of factly.

"No! Please don't!" Nightpaw meowed, blocking his mother's path to the medicine den. The last thing he wanted to do now was leave the camp.

"Fine, but you owe us one." Silvershine meowed, a hint of disappoint in her tone. Nightpaw felt ashamed as he watched his mother pad over to Nighthawk, who was waiting at the camp entrance. His father looked like he was waiting for his patrol to form. Silvershine spoke to Nighthawk in low hushed tones. Nightpaw noticed both of them glancing in his direction before they walked over to the warriors' den.

Nightpaw padded over to the apprentices' den, irritated at being stuck in the camp for the day. He wanted to go hunting with Stormeye but then he thought about Acorn and grief washed over him again. As he thought of Acorn, he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of hunting. Perhaps it was better for him and the clan if he just stopped hunting. He will make it to warrior with just knowing how to fight. He ignored Graypaw's and Gorsepaw's mews of greeting as he pushed his way into the den. He marched over to his nest and curled up, tail resting over his nose. _I hope I get to battle train tomorrow. That is the only thing I can do for my clan that doesn't involve chores. Though I hope Stormeye doesn't notice my sudden eagerness to fight and lack of interest in hunting._

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar's yowl woke Nightpaw. He rose stiffly to his paws and padded out into the snow covered clearing. He joined Willowpaw and her siblings close to the Tallrock. Treepaw was already sitting in front of the boulder, her eyes shining with excitement. Brackenstar, however, looked frail and small. Her ribs showed against her fur and she looked gaunt. Dapplespots was sitting beside her, gazing at her with concern. The medicine cat had never sat with the leader on the Tallrock before but Brackenstar was clearly not doing well and probably needed the support. "Leopardheart, is Treepaw ready to become a warrior?"

Leopardheart dipped his head in response. "Yes, Brackenstar."

Brackenstar's mew rasped as she continued. "I, Brackenstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I condemn her to you as a warrior in her turn." Brackenstar began to descend the Tallrock, Dapplespots beside her. Occasionally the leader will lean on the medicine cat for support as she continued to speak the ancient words. "Treepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Treepaw meowed solemnly and rose to her paws.

Brackenstar stood in front of Treepaw and touched her nose to the she-cat's head as she finished the ceremony. "Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Treefur. Starclan honors your patience and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Treefur licked Brackenstar's shoulder and stepped back, her head raised proudly.

"Treefur! Treefur!" Nightpaw cheered.

"Treefur! Treefur!" Gorsepaw pummeled the ground with this paws.

"Treefur! Treefur!" The clan cheered to the now dark sky.

* * *

 **Also I have started a warriors RPG forum if you want to join. I'll appreciate it if do but if you don't, I will understand.**

 **Here's the link:** forum/Beach-Warriors/204449/


	14. Chapter 12

Night woke up from his slumber, the chill of the snow beginning to seep into his jet-black fur. Squeakers was in front of him, looking grave and solemn. Night didn't have to ask, another member of the rebellion had died. He removed himself quietly from his mate and kits and nodded to Squeakers, heading into a side tunnel. The mouse followed him, being quiet since he didn't want to wake any of the young rabbits. Sitting down, Night faced the mouse. "Who was it this time?" he asked quietly.

"Acorn and Blaze," Squeakers answered. Night stiffened, rage pulsing through him. Acorn always had a way to keep up everybody's spirits and now that the fun-loving squirrel was gone, who was going to make everyone laugh and smile? Blaze was also a blow to the rebellion. The mouse was a good fighter and Squeaker's personal friend.

"They will be missed," Night said quietly.

"What are we going to do, boss?" Squeakers asked.

Night narrowed his eyes in thought. The rebellion will have to be sooner than he thought. As much as he hated waking the hibernating animals, he could see that they had no choice. They had to make a preemptive strike and that was to be made as soon as possible. "Get everyone together," Night told the mouse. "We are holding an emergency meeting in the morning and make it clear that the secret routes are to be used."

Squeakers' beady eyes gleamed with the light of battle. The loyal and intelligent mouse already knew what Night was planning. "Will do, Night. Those cats won't know what hit them!"

As the mouse turned to leave, Night called after him. "Make sure Nightpaw knows about the upcoming attack but _don't_ tell him where or when."

"We're attacking the moor cats first are we?" Squeakers asked with surprising calm and eagerness.

Night nodded, his eyes gleaming. "It is time to test his loyalty to our rebellion and his strength of ignoring the impulse to help his friends. Also, Squeakers, make sure every territory is barren of prey, we must have all forces ready to go."

"It will weaken our enemy," Squeakers said thoughtfully. "But I'll go and pass on the message. Though it might be harder to get to Nightpaw but I can manage it. I haven't died yet, you know!" Before the rabbit could say anything else, the mouse disappeared into the blackness. The rabbit headed back to his family, going through battle plan after battle plan, trying to find the perfect one to use against the fast moor cats.

* * *

Morningwhisker sat beside a big dark tabby, their eyes gleaming as they watched the exchange between Night and Squeakers. There was no doubt through the prey's actions that the rebellion will be happening soon. The dark tabby let out a pleased purr. "Morningwhisker, it is time that your apprentice has upgraded to a cat that can teach him more."

Morningwhisker's eyes flashed with anger, but dipped her head in consent. "Of course, Tigerstar. You will find an eager apprentice in him." The she-cat hated losing apprentices to Tigerstar because she was never able to have them complete her part of the training before Tigerstar decides that they were ready. Though like the other occupants in the Place Of No Stars, she had the decency to stay silent.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Tigerstar meowed. "It is time that he learned how to rise to power through respect and how to use fear to his advantage. I can sense that he'll be a fine Dark Forest cat once he has lived his life."

Morningwhisker had doubts about Nightpaw's loyalty but didn't voice them aloud. Tigerstar would find those out for himself since he was so interested in training the young tom. Instead the dark-hearted she-cat rose to her paws, dipping her head respectfully to Tigerstar. "I'm sure you will have fun with him," she meowed coldly. Then she padded away, the shadows of the trees swallowing her pelt. _The clans will finally pay for all that they have done to us. It's about time that they faced an unforeseen threat once in a while and let chaos rule the lake._

* * *

 **Also I have started a warriors RPG forum if you want to join. I'll appreciate it if do but if you don't, I will understand.**

 **Here's the link:** forum/Beach-Warriors/204449/


	15. Chapter 13: Brackenstar's Death

Nightpaw sat in the clearing with his clanmates as they anxiously awaited Dapplespots' news. It's been five sunrises since Treefur became a warrior and Brackenstar had taken a turn for the worse. Nightpaw flicked an ear as a fly buzzed around it in the afternoon sun. Leafwind had been pacing the clearing ever since Dapplespots had gone in at dawn. Leafwind only stopped to assign the patrols but soon the clan was gathered around, as anxious for their leader's health as their deputy.

Nightpaw soon felt a nose nudge him. He looked up to see Silvershine and Nighthawk standing beside his mate. "Want to hunt together, just the three of us?" Silvershine asked, glancing at Brackenstar's den. "It doesn't look like Dapplespots will be out anytime soon."

"Sure," Nightpaw rose to his paws. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of hunting. Then again, so was the thought of sitting in camp waiting for Dapplespots to appear. He can pretend to willingly go hunting, just this once.

Nighthawk nuzzled his son. "Don't worry, Dapplespots is doing all he can," Nighthawk whispered in his ear. "Brackenstar is in good paws."

"Let's go," Nightpaw meowed irritably. He didn't want to be told what he already knew. Besides he just wanted to get the hunting over with. Nighthawk nodded and bounded over to the entrance and disappeared. Silvershine trotted after her mate while Nightpaw followed reluctantly at the rear. Once he left the camp, he found himself sinking into the soft, powdery snow. There was big snowstorm the night before which covered the moorland in snow. The camp was relatively well protected but still received a heaping of snow. Earlier that day, Leafwind had assigned the apprentices to clear away the snow and pack it around the walls of the camp in order to reinforce the defenses.

Silvershine stopped and sniffed the air, her silver pelt blending in easily with the snow. Only her green eyes stood out which were narrowed against the glare coming from the snow as the rays from the sun bounced off it. Nighthawk's black pelt stood out horribly against the snow and Nightpaw figured that his did as well. Silvershine flicked her tail irritably. "I can't smell any prey."

Nighthawk lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Soon, Nightpaw saw his father's pelt bristle. "Me neither, this Starclan cursed snow is blocking out all the scent."

Nightpaw tilted his head, confused. He knew that tracking and hunting was harder in the snow, but you could still scent things. He opened his mouth and let the scents of the moorland wash over him. He could smell the dead heather bushes and the snow as well as the stale scents of the patrols. Though no prey scents which was odd. "It seems like all the prey has simply disappeared," Nightpaw meowed.

"Prey can't just disappear, can it?" Silvershine meowed doubtfully. "Perhaps we're too close to the camp. Let's head over towards the Thunderclan border. There might be prey sheltering in the bushes and trees over there."

"Good idea!" Nighthawk meowed, bounding through the snow. "Let's see if you're right!"

"Rabbit-brain!" Silvershine called after her mate. "You won't catch any prey, acting like that!"

Nightpaw rolled his eyes as his mother raced after Nighthawk and followed more slowly. He followed their pawprints through the snow while laboring through it, himself. He hadn't gone more than a few fox-lengths when he heard a low-pitched squeaking.

"Psst! Nightpaw!" Nightpaw looked around trying to identify where it came from.

"Down here!" Nightpaw looked down and took a step backwards. Squeakers was at his paws, gazing at him on his hind paws to gain some height.

"What is it?" Nightpaw asked, tilting his head. He dropped into a crouch but kept his ears pricked, knowing that his parents will come looking for him soon.

"There will be an attack soon on our enemies," Squeakers squeaked. "Be ready!" As soon as the mouse appeared, he disappeared. Nightpaw rose to his paws and continued forward, his eyes narrowed in thought. An attack so soon in leafbare? Well, he had no control over the attack. At least he now knows that he has to be ready to fight at any moment. _Which clan will be attacked first? Shadowclan? Thunderclan? Or Riverclan? I hope they tell me when the attack begins._

"Nightpaw! There you are!" Silvershine meowed, racing back with Nighthawk at her heels. "What is taking you so long?"

"Nothing," Nightpaw meowed. "I was following you and struggling through the snow."

Nighthawk snorted in amusement. "Well, there was no prey by the Thunderclan border."

"How about the Riverclan border?" Nightpaw asked, wondering if they will head back to camp soon.

Nighthawk shook his head. "If there's nothing on the Thunderclan border, there's nothing on the Riverclan border."

Silvershine glared at him. "You don't really know that for sure!"

Nightpaw sat down and let out a sigh. He didn't really care what happened as long as he could head back to camp. Soon his ears pricked as snow crouched from behind him. He whirled around to see Willowpaw skid to a halt in front of them, her eyes shining with grief. Before any cat could speak, Willowpaw gasped, "Brackenstar! She's dead! Leafwind wants everyone at the camp, _now_!"

Without a word, Nighthawk and Silvershine raced over to the camp, their tails streaming in the wind as they matched each other, step by step. Nightpaw raced along at the rear with Willowpaw. He glanced sideways at his fellow apprentice. Willowpaw met his gaze, her eyes still shone with grief but it was tainted by a feeling of hope. _Hope? What does Willowpaw have to be hopeful for?_ Nightpaw wondered.

The camp entrance came into sight and Nightpaw entered after Willowpaw, his eyes widening as he saw Brackenstar's emaciated body in the center of the clearing. Leafwind was sitting at their former leader's head, his own head bowed in grief. Willowpaw bounded over to her father and sat down beside him, bowing her head. Only then, did Nightpaw notice the tension and the worry betrayed in Leafwind's body language.

Dapplespots looked up at the sky, eyes closed before speaking. "Brackenstar was a fine leader of Windclan. Now she has passed from our world to join the stars. She will be deeply missed by her clan, but she had left us with a worthy successor."

"Leafwind! Leafwind!" The clan cheered, their gazes turning to the former deputy.

Mosspaw approached him, dipping her head respectfully. The she-cat was close to receiving her full medicine cat name and had grown in confidence as well as strength. "Leafwind, you must receive your nine lives and name at the Moonpool," the calico she-cat meowed calmly.

Leafwind nodded numbly. The black tom rose to his paws and gazed around his clan before looking at Dapplespots. "Will you accompany me?"

The gray-dappled tom dipped his head. "Of course, I will. Mosspaw is more than capable of looking after the clan while we are gone."

"Then we mustn't waste any time," Leafwind meowed, heading for the entrance. Dapplespots followed after his soon-to-be new leader wordlessly out of the camp. As soon as the two cats left, the clan began to break into anxious murmurs and a few padded over to Brackenstar's body. Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker were especially sad since they had known the former leader since she was a kit.

"Hey, Nightpaw!" Willowpaw meowed, padding over with her brothers trailing after her. "Who do you think is going to be the new deputy?"

"I don't know…Rabbitpelt maybe?" Nightpaw responded.

Graypaw shook his head. "I think it might be Whispernight," the gray and ginger tom meowed dubiously. Graypaw still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was given the quiet warrior as a mentor, though Nightpaw sensed a bond slowly forming between the two. Besides that, Graypaw was getting calmer and more thoughtful under Whispernight's mentorship. Brackenstar had made a good pairing.

"Nah, it has to be Leopardheart or Nighthawk," Gorsepaw meowed.

Willowpaw shook her head. "No, Leopardheart craves battle too much. Didn't you see the way his claws flexed at the mention of the border skirmish a few hours before Treefur's warrior ceremony?"

"I don't think it would be Nighthawk," Nightpaw meowed.

"Why not?" Willowpaw gasped. "He's one of our best warriors!"

"He's loyal and brave," Graypaw put in.

"Not to mention strong and always ready to help his clan," Gorsepaw added.

Nightpaw shrugged. "He seems too bold and strict for my liking."

Willowpaw gave him a hearty nudge. "Lighten up! You've been way too depressed lately."

Nightpaw scowled and ignored her. If only he could tell his clanmates the reason why but Dapplespots had sworn him to secrecy and he wasn't about to break it. Who knew what the clan's reaction would be if they ever found out?

A yowl rang throughout the clearing and they all turned to see Mosspaw standing confidently on her three legs. The medicine cat apprentice gazed around her clan, eyes shining with grief and the weight of responsibility that Dapplespots had given her. "Clanmates! We must sit vigil for Brackenstar and pay our respects before we bury her in the morning." The announcement done, Mosspaw sat down beside Brackenstar and stayed there with a bowed head.

One by one the members of the clan joined her, Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker being one of the first. Nightpaw stayed where he was and watched the vigil even though Brackenstar used to be his mentor. Seeing Stormeye padding over to him, Nightpaw turned and padded into the apprentices' den. He plopped into his nest with his back facing the entrance and closed his eyes. Perhaps Morningwhisker will help him get his mind off things.

" _You're late, apprentice." A big tabby sneered at him from his position on top of a rock. Nightpaw gazed up at the tabby, his head tilted curiously. Who was this cat? Where was Morningwhisker? "Morningwhisker says that you are normally on time. What kept you this once?"_

" _Who are you?" Nightpaw asked, stifling a growl. If Morningwhisker knew this dark tabby then the tom must be ok._

 _The tabby let out a furious hiss and leaped off the rock, landing lightly on the ground. Nightpaw stood his ground but fear coursed through him. This cat was_ huge! _Not to mention muscular! Black stripes gleamed against the tabby's dark brown fur. The amber eyes blazed in fury as the tom's long claws slid out and sank into the strange ground. "Don't you know who I am?" he growled._

" _Actually, I don't." Nightpaw meowed, tensing his muscles. If he had to fight this aggressive tom, then he will. Nightpaw narrowed his eyes and seized up his opponent. The tom's broad shoulders suggested that he was slow but powerful. One swipe from those claws could seriously wound Nightpaw. Not to mention that there was something familiar about him._

" _Seriously? Don't the clans teach their young anything important?" The tom roared, swiping at a nearby bush. "I am Tigerstar, former leader of Shadowclan!"_

 _Tigerstar! Nightpaw let out a growl. He heard of the fierce dark warrior that once prowled through Thunderclan's territory before being exiled. Then he became Shadowclan's leader. "Why are you here instead of Morningwhisker?"_

" _You have been upgraded to a higher-ranking mentor," Tigerstar answered. "It's the way we do things here in the Dark Forest. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"_

 _Nightpaw dropped into a crouch, curling his lips back to reveal his fangs. Tigerstar took one look at him and shook his head. "We aren't battle training right away."_

" _What?" Nightpaw sat up, tilting his head. "But Morningwhisker only focused on my fighting skills."_

" _Morningwhisker isn't here now, is she?" Tigerstar meowed calmly. "I only want to talk you about something that will happen in the near future."_

" _What do you mean? Is it related to what Squeakers told me?"_

" _In a way," Tigerstar responded. "Whatever you do, your loyalty remains only to the prey. Understand?"_

 _Nightpaw nodded eagerly. "Of course, I understand! I'll fight for them no matter what!"_

" _That's what I like to hear," Tigerstar purred. "Now let's focus on your fighting moves."_


	16. Chapter 14

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Wake up!" Nightpaw jolted awake, quickly sheathing his claws. He looked up into Willowpaw's excited face.

"What?" Nightpaw asked drowsily. He felt battered and bruised. Tigerstar was a tough opponent but over the span of one training session, Nightpaw could already feel himself improving.

"Leafstar's back!" Willowpaw answered, leaving the den. She called over her shoulder. "He just called a clan meeting!"

The new deputy! Nightpaw leaped to his paws, shook the moss off his pelt and padded out into the clearing. He was one of the last to arrive and silently he padded over to Willowpaw and sat down beside her. Willowpaw acknowledged him with a twitch of her ear while her brothers didn't notice as they fixed their gazes on Leafstar. Brackenstar's body was still in the center of the clearing but Mumblesnout and Tallwhisker were seated next to it, as if they were going to bury the former leader after the meeting.

"Cats of Windclan!" Leafstar meowed, sitting proudly on the Tallrock. "It is time to announce your new deputy!"

Cheers rose from Nightpaw's clanmates. Even Nightpaw, himself, joined in the cheering. Who couldn't be excited by a new leader and possibly a new era along with a new future for Windclan? Soon a tense silence ensued as they waited anxiously for Leafstar to continue. Beside Nightpaw, Willowpaw pummeled her paws on the ground as if she couldn't stand the suspense that had fallen in the clearing.

Leafstar's gaze swept around the gathered clan cats, giving the appearance that he hadn't thought that long about naming a new deputy before summoning the clan together. Then the gray tom raised his muzzle and spoke to the morning sky. "I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice." Leafstar paused, therefore increasing the suspension that clutched the clan like an eagle clutches its prey tightly as it flies back to its nest. "The new deputy of Windclan is Whispernight!"

Surprised murmurs rippled through the clan and Nightpaw stared numbly at his father's sister. Whispernight was the last cat he expected to become deputy. She was normally so quiet and shy! The night-black she-cat rose to her paws and looked around at the gathered clan. Nightpaw could see that she was nervous though she held herself in a picture of confidence.

Whispernight spoke in her quiet voice once the clan had quieted down. For once, Nightpaw didn't have to strain his ears to hear her. "I am honored to be given this position of great responsibility. Though I may be quiet and shy, I won't hesitate to help protect and lead this clan down to my last breath." Whispernight turned and tilted her head so she was looking up at Leafstar. "Leafstar, thank you for giving me this honor. I hope that I won't disappoint you when fulfilling my duties as deputy."

"That's what I like to hear from my deputy," Leafstar answered. He concluded the meeting by leaping off the Tallrock and disappearing into his new den.

Whispernight nodded to the two elders. "Bury Brackenstar, please."

Mumblesnout dipped his head and grabbed Brackenstar's scruff. Tallwhisker crouched down and let Mumblesnout place the former leader on her back. Nightpaw watched as Mumblesnout ducked down quickly to help take some of the weight before the two elders padded out of the camp, followed by Mosspaw and Dapplespots.

As Nightpaw sat down, curling his tail around his paws, Willowpaw prodded him in the flank. "No time to rest," she hissed, pointing with her nose over to where Stormeye, Rabbitpelt and Coralreef were padding over.

Gorsepaw bounded over to the warriors. "What are we learning today?"

Stormeye exchanged a glance with Coralreef as Rabbitpelt answered. "No training today. We need to focus all our efforts on hunting. None of the hunting patrols brought back any prey yesterday."

"What about patrolling?" Nightpaw growled, padding over.

Stormeye glared at him. "Whispernight will be patrolling with Graypaw, Nighthawk and Silvershine."

Nightpaw grumbled, unwilling to search for prey that wasn't even there. Willowpaw nudged him, "cheer up!"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Gorsepaw meowed, racing for the camp entrance. "Last one onto the moor is crowfood!"

"No fair!" Willowpaw yowled, chasing after her brother. "You got a head start!"

Nightpaw raced after his fellow apprentices, not caring if they alerted all the prey from here to the Island. If there was even any prey to alert. "Hey! Wait up!" He dashed out of the camp entrance and increased his pace until he was racing alongside Willowpaw. Gorsepaw was far ahead, his tail streaming out behind him. Gorsepaw was already slowing down, tail raised high in victory.

"I win!" Gorsepaw declared smugly.

Willowpaw and Nightpaw skidded to a stop by Gorsepaw at the same time. "No, you didn't!" Willowpaw argued. "You got a head start so it wasn't a fair race."

Gorsepaw shrugged, "whatever, I still won." Willowpaw leapt at Gorsepaw and the siblings began to tussle playfully.

"Any prey?" Stormeye asked, trotting over with Coralreef and Rabbitpelt.

Nightpaw shook his head. "No, but we might have scared them."

"Yeah," Willowpaw meowed, standing up and shaking the snow off her fur.

"If you two weren't wrestling, we might have found some." Coralreef sighed, shaking her head at her apprentice.

"Let's hunt, then." Gorsepaw meowed, looking around.

Nightpaw sniffed the air. Nothing hit his nose. Not even the scent of rabbit. He looked around, wondering if he would have a better chance using sight and hearing than scent. As he did so, he saw the disappointed looks of the cats around him as they met the same luck. Nightpaw's stomach rumbled, remembering that he hadn't eaten in a day and probably won't today. "If we split up, we might have better luck," Nightpaw suggested.

Coralreef nodded, her blue eyes thoughtful. "Let's meet back at camp at sundown with whatever prey we could catch."

Every cat nodded before setting out in different directions. Nightpaw headed towards the Thunderclan border, thinking that the cover of the forest will provide some prey. Hopefully. Nightpaw had already gone a few fox-lengths before he became aware of Willowpaw padding along beside him. Nightpaw stopped and turned to face his fellow apprentice. "Why are you following me?"

"I thought we could hunt together," Willowpaw suggested, staring at her paws. "We might catch more prey, that way."

"Alright," Nightpaw reluctantly agreed. The black apprentice continued to pad over to the forest part of Windclan territory. He padded along, glancing around his surroundings and occasionally sniffing the air. His ears pricked as he passed a bush. Was that scrabbling? Nightpaw stopped and turned, flicking his tail for Willowpaw to stop and drop into a crouch with him. Together they stalked towards the bush when a familiar scent reached Nightpaw's nose. _Squeakers!_

"Need to find that mouse," Squeakers was mumbling. "He needs to get to the hollow, asap!"

"Why are we hesitating?" Willowpaw hissed softly to Nightpaw.

Nightpaw ignored her and stuck his nose underneath the bramble bush, ignoring the thorns. "Squeakers?"

Squeakers froze and looked up. When the mouse saw Nightpaw, he relaxed. "Oh, it's you Nightpaw. I thought you were one of those forest or moor cats that will eat me."

"I won't eat you," Nightpaw meowed. "You're my friend."

Squeakers let out a sigh of relief. "Then the message got through from the Dark Forest."

"Yes," Nightpaw meowed.

"Hang on!" Willowpaw pushed her way in beside Nightpaw. "What is going on here? Why haven't you killed the mouse?"

"He's my friend," Nightpaw explained.

"Your _what_ now?" Willowpaw's eyes widened in surprise.

"My friend," Nightpaw repeated.

Throughout this, Squeakers had frozen in fear but when he saw that this newcomer was friendly, the mouse relaxed. Willowpaw however was getting angrier. "Your _friend_?" Willowpaw hissed furiously. "Are you a furball or a rabbitbrain or both? Why in the name of Starclan will you make friends with a _mouse_? You can't understand prey anyway!"

"Actually, I can." Nightpaw admitted as Squeakers ran away, now unsure of Willowpaw's friendliness.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Willowpaw snorted. "Cats can't speak to prey! It's unheard of!"

"You saw me speaking to Squeakers, earlier. You even _heard_ me." Nightpaw growled, freeing himself from the bramble bush. Willowpaw scrabbled out a heartbeat later. Nightpaw glared at the she-cat, fury bubbling up within him. "You still say that I'm being ridiculous?"

Willowpaw glared at him, her hackles raised. "Yes!" she snapped back. "I think you've got bees in your brain if you seriously think that you can speak to and understand prey!"

"You're the ones with bees in your brain!" Nightpaw growled, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the snow. He felt Tigerstar's presence beside him and the tabby's breath as the dark warrior whispered in his ear. _It'll be easy to kill Willowpaw right now, don't you think? You can't let anyone know about your secret, it's imperative to the rebellion. All you have to do is leap and swipe your claws down her throat._ Nightpaw narrowed his eyes as he waited for Willowpaw's response, his gaze fixed on the apprentice's throat.

Willowpaw not noticing Nightpaw's fixed gaze on her neck, continue to glare at her clanmate. The she-cat's eyes blazed. Then she spoke, her voice vibrating with fury. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Nightpaw answered. He forced himself to stay still, ignoring Tigerstar's order to attack. He wanted to solve this peacefully first. "I always could understand and speak to prey even when I was a young kit."

Willowpaw relaxed, the anger gradually leaving her. "Starclan gave you this power, didn't they?"

Nightpaw nodded, sheathing his claws. There was no need for death now. "Will you keep it a secret?"

Willowpaw shook her head. "The clan needs to know about this, Nightpaw."

"Not now, surely." Nightpaw pleaded, meeting Willowpaw's cold gaze. "It's the middle of leaf-bare. Do you really think the clan could handle this during this tough time?"

"It will help us!" Willowpaw retorted, but she nodded in agreement anyway. "Though you are right. We still don't whether it will help us or destroy us yet."

"I won't hurt the clan!" Nightpaw protested.

"We both know you won't but does the clan?" Willowpaw reasoned calmly.

Nightpaw nodded, his gaze fixed on the snow. "Let's get back to the others. We won't find much anyway."

Willowpaw nodded and set off along the snow-covered path, taking the lead. Nightpaw followed close behind, shaking his head occasionally to rid himself of Tigerstar's fury. _You fool! Just kill her already!_ Tigerstar hissed.

"No!" Nightpaw responded. "And get out of my head!"

Willowpaw paused up ahead, her ears swiveling. Nightpaw froze, realizing that he had spoken out loud. Even Tigerstar had gone quiet as they waited to see what would happen next. "Who were you talking to?" Willowpaw meowed, turning to face Nightpaw.

"Uh…" Nightpaw searched for words.

 _Just kill her, fool!_ Tigerstar yowled in his ear.

Nightpaw staggered and let out a growl. "I told you to stay out of my head, Tigerstar!"

Willowpaw stiffened, her eyes narrowing in worry. "Did you say _Tigerstar_?"

"Yes," Nightpaw meowed, staring at his paws.

"Are you training in the Dark Forest?" Willowpaw growled.

"Yes," Nightpaw shrank inside his pelt at the she-cat's anger.

"Why?" Willowpaw asked, then answered herself immediately after. "It's because of your power, isn't it?"

"Th-th-they want me to aid the prey in their uprising against the other three clans," Nightpaw confessed.

"Rabbitbrain!" Willowpaw growled, swiping angrily at the snow. "You do realize that the Dark Forest and the prey won't spare Windclan, right?"

"They will!" Nightpaw meowed, shocked that Willowpaw would say such a thing. "They told me so, themselves!"

"Did they tell you or did you assume so?" Willowpaw spat.

"I-I-I assumed it," Nightpaw meowed.

Willowpaw face-pawed herself. "Ok, you definitely have bees in your brain. Just don't listen to them, anymore alright? If the rebellion happens soon, then don't fight with the prey. Fight with _your clan_. Got that?"

"Alright," Nightpaw started moving again in the direction of the camp. "Let's get back to camp."

Windclan

Leader: Leafstar: black tom with gray paws, muzzle and chest; has yellow eyes

Deputy: Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes and is Nighthawk's sister. Apprentice: Graypaw

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Mosspaw: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes: Apprentice: Willowpaw

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Stormeye: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye Apprentice: Nightpaw

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Treefur: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Graypaw: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt and golden eyes

Gorsepaw: Sandy-colored tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Willowpaw: pale-ginger she-cat with white ear tips and paws and faint black spots. Has green eyes

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short-muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

 **Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while but anyway did anyone spot the Hamilton Easter egg in there? Also what do you think about the chapter? Any suggestions for warrior names of the four apprentices?**


	17. Chapter 15: Gathering

It's been a moon since the prey completely disappeared from Windclan's territory. Nightpaw paced excitedly in front of the entrance with Willowpaw, Gorsepaw and Graypaw beside him. Tonight, was the full moon and all the apprentices were chosen to go. All around them, the warriors were lazing around, talking and sharing tongues as they calmly waited for Leafstar to give the order to leave.

"I wonder if the prey had disappeared from the other clans' territories as well." Gorsepaw wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

"They probably did," Graypaw meowed. "Besides I have a feeling that Leafstar won't address it since it makes us seem weak."

Nightpaw rolled his eyes. Ever since Whispernight became deputy, Graypaw was acting like he could order them around. It was beginning to get annoying. Nightpaw just hoped that he won't make a fool out of himself tonight. It wasn't they're first gathering either. They all went last moon when the disappearance of prey seemed like a trivial thing. Now it was occupying every cat's mind as their pelts clung to their bodies, sharply outlining the bones. Every cat was on the brink of starvation and some had already reached it. According to the elders, neither of which were chosen to go since they were deemed too weak to make the trip, claim that it was the worst leafbare in the history of the clans.

"He might, this time." Willowpaw meowed, glancing at her father. "We are all starving and this prey shortage is taking its toll on us."

"If only we were warriors!" Nightpaw meowed, glancing enviously at Treefur. "Then we could contribute to the clan more!"

Willowpaw cast him a sharp look. Ever since Nightpaw had revealed his secret to her, they had grown closer and Willowpaw had begun to persuade him to stop visiting the Dark Forest at night. Nightpaw wished it was that easy but he had no choice in the matter. Nor did he have a choice in participating in the prey's upcoming rebellion against the cats which Willowpaw was also trying to persuade him to stop supporting. No matter what Willowpaw did, Nightpaw always stood firm in his opinion, only Nightpaw himself could change Nightpaw's mind.

"Windclan! Let's move out!" Leafstar meowed, bounding over to the entrance. The apprentices parted to let their leader through before bounding out after him. Whispernight, Nighthawk, Cheetahwind, Treefur. Dapplespots and the newly named Mossheart joined them. Nightpaw bounded through the snow beside Willowpaw and Gorsepaw while Graypaw kept pace beside Whispernight. Soon the tree-bridge appeared ahead and Leafstar led his clan across it without hesitation. As Nightpaw leapt off the tree-bridge onto the island, he sniffed the air. Shadowclan hadn't yet arrived even though Thunderclan and Riverclan were there. Nightpaw padded over to the clearing, pushing through the bushes to find himself to Willowpaw as she surveyed the gathering.

"Look! There's Sunpaw, Cornpaw, Dogpaw and Owlpaw!" Willowpaw meowed, pointing towards a group of apprentices.

"Why is Heartpaw sitting with the warriors?" Gorsepaw asked as he joined Nightpaw and Willowpaw. "Did he get his warrior name?"

"Perhaps Sunpaw and Cornpaw will know," Nightpaw suggested. He padded over to the apprentices with Willowpaw and Gorsepaw in tow.

"Hello Nightpaw, Willowpaw and Gorsepaw." Sunpaw greeted them with the other apprentices following suit. "Where's Graypaw?"

"Where else?" Willowpaw answered, flicking her tail over to where her brother was following Whispernight around as the she-cat said hi to a few warriors.

Owlpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Doesn't he know that he won't become deputy if he keeps acting like he's a know-it-all?"

"He acts like he's already deputy!" Cornpaw responded.

Dogpaw let out a sigh, "don't get me started."

"Anyway, how's the prey running?" Gorsepaw interrupted.

"There hasn't been any prey for ages!" Owlpaw complained.

"Don't you have fish in the river?" Nightpaw pointed out to the Riverclan apprentice.

"Yes, but the fish this year is scarce. We are relying more on our forest hunting skills but we can't find any prey to eat!" Owlpaw retorted.

Dogpaw nodded in agreement with her clanmate's words. "The territory is empty."

"Thunderclan has no prey to speak of," Cornpaw meowed.

"Neither does Windclan," Willowpaw sighed.

"Shadowclan isn't doing well either," meowed a new voice. Nightpaw turned around to see Stingpaw and Snowpaw, Shadowclan apprentices padding over to join them. Shadowclan had arrived.

"Why is Heartpaw sitting with the warriors?" Snowpaw asked.

"He's Heartfang now," Sunpaw answered. "Softstar gave him, his warrior name a few sunrises ago."

"Awesome!" Stingpaw meowed. "I might be getting mine soon!"

"Frogbrain!" Owlpaw retorted, his eyes gleaming. "All of us are close to receiving our warrior names now."

Stingpaw opened his jaws for a stinging retort when Leafstar's yowl cut through the noise of the gathering. "Cats of all Clans! It is time for the gathering to begin!"

Nightpaw turned to face the Great Oak as the clearing fell silent. Softstar was the first to speak, her tabby fur glowing in the moonlight. "Thunderclan has a new warrior: Heartfang! Though we are suffering from the lack of prey."

"Heartfang!"

"Heartfang!"

"Heartfang!"

Scorchstar spoke next, her amber eyes gleaming. "Shadowclan has one new apprentice, Yellowpaw. However, we are suffering from lack of prey as well."

"Yellowpaw!"

"Yellowpaw!"

"Yellowpaw!"

Nightpaw's breath clouded in front of him as the night grew colder even though the clearing was warm with the throng of cats. Riverclan's leader, Streamstar, rose to his paws on the branch he was sitting on. "Riverclan is suffering from the lack of prey and the scarcity of fish in the river and lake."

"Brackenstar has died this past moon and Whispernight is Windclan's new deputy!" Leafstar announced. A moment of silence stretched over the clans at the mention of Brackenstar's death. A few called out Whispernight's name and the other deputies gave respectful nods to the shy she-cat. Whispernight seemed to be holding up well even though it was clear that she wasn't comfortable among all the attention. Then Leafstar spoke again. "Mossheart has received her medicine cat name. It is also unfortunate that we are all starving in our own territories. There must be a reason for this!" The clans cheered for Mossheart briefly and the medicine cats gave the new medicine cat a respectful nod before turning their attention to the more serious matter at paw.

"What reason could there be?" Scorchstar responded. "Except that Starclan is no longer watching over us."

"That's not true!" Mossheart growled, rising to her paws. The other medicine cats rose up beside her, their eyes gleaming with anger. "They are always watching over us!"

"If Starclan was watching over us then we wouldn't be starving right now!" Streamstar retorted.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dapplespots spoke now, his green eyes gleaming. "Starclan has spoken to us. There's a prophecy out about a cat that will either save us or destroy us!"

"Against or for what?" Leafstar asked, glaring down at Dapplespots. "We have no clue what this prophecy means, so therefore we are powerless against our inevitable doom."

Owlleaf spoke, her voice soft yet strong enough that every cat could hear her. "Starclan doesn't hold the power over all of us. If they do, will we truly be free?" Then the Thunderclan medicine cat looked around, meeting each cat's gaze.

Rushstream and Flintfang nodded their agreements in response to Owlleaf's words. Then Rushstream, the Riverclan medicine cat spoke, his voice thoughtful. "Starclan wants us to solve this problem ourselves."

Flintfang nodded, his eyes gleaming. "There has to be a reason that the prey is gone from all of our territories and not just one. I hate to admit this but they might be smarter then we give them credit for."

"What do you suggest, then?" Softstar growled. "That the prey is planning a battle? That's absurd!"

"Do you doubt the words of my medicine cat, Softstar." Scorchstar growled, facing the Thunderclan leader with blazing amber eyes.

"For Starclan's sake, stop fighting!" Streamstar growled.

"This gathering is over!" Leafstar announced, leaping off the tree. "I don't see how we can get anything done with our current mood."

"Thunderclan, we are leaving!" Softstar yowled, before leaping off the tree.

"Windclan! Let's head back," Leafstar ordered. Nightpaw hastily said goodbye to the other apprentices before following Willowpaw and Gorsepaw over to their leader. Once the clan had gathered, Leafstar led off the island and along the path that led back to the camp.

"Nightpaw, may I have a word with you." Dapplespots meowed, dropping back to walk beside Nightpaw.

"Of course," Nightpaw answered, wondering why the medicine cat wanted to speak with him.

"Gorsepaw; Willowpaw; will you two give us some privacy to speak?" Dapplespots asked. The two apprentices nodded before trotting over to Graypaw. Once they left, Dapplespots turned to Nightpaw. "Tell me, do you know what the prey are planning?"

Nightpaw nodded, gazing at his paws. "Yes, but I won't tell you."

"Why not?" the medicine cat's voice was gentle.

"I was sworn to secrecy and I will keep that secret until I no longer need to keep it." Nightpaw answered, trudging on ahead.

"If it affects the clan, I have a right to know." Dapplespots pressed, easily keeping up with Nightpaw.

"I know," Nightpaw muttered, picking up the pace. He couldn't wait to get back to camp. Not that it was too cold or anything, though it was frosty and chilly and snowy, he wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Leafstar: black tom with gray paws, muzzle and chest; has yellow eyes

Deputy: Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes and is Nighthawk's sister. Apprentice: Graypaw

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Mossheart: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes: Apprentice: Willowpaw

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Stormeye: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye Apprentice: Nightpaw

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Treefur: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Graypaw: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt and golden eyes

Gorsepaw: Sandy-colored tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Willowpaw: pale-ginger she-cat with white ear tips and paws and faint black spots. Has green eyes

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short-muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Softstar: has very soft tabby fur and brown eyes. She-cat

Deputy: Adderclaw: black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Owlleaf: tabby brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Duskleaf: and orange-golden she-cat with brown eyes and a white chest

Amberfang: A russet colored tom with green eyes and a white muzzle

Grassheart: a light bracken colored tabby with green eyes

Jayheart: a white tom with black paws, black chest, black striped tail, black belly and dark blue eyes

Heartfang: a light, dusty brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cornpaw: a yellow-tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw: a pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Yellowflame: a yellow tom with amber eyes and ginger tabby stripes

Blueflame: a matted blue-gray tom with green eyes

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Streamstar: a silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Owleyes: a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Rushstream: a white tom with silver stripes and green eyes

Dawnheart: a fluffy bright yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Brookheart: a black tom with gray tabby stripes and green eyes

Snakestorm: a sandy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white muzzle

Apprentices;

Dogpaw: a black she-cat with green eyes

Owlpaw: a gray and white tom with big, amber eyes

Elders:

Shellfang: a white she-cat with amber eyes and black paws as well as a black tail tip

Ivystream: a tortoiseshell with green eyes

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Scorchstar: a orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Heartthrob: a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Flintfang: a black tom with slightly lighter tabby stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Marshear: a gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Has black spots and black tabby stripes that crisscross the pelt.

Stonestripe: a black and gray tom with a white blaze on his face as well as blue eyes

Mallowbreeze: a gingery-black tom with green eyes and black stripes on the legs and tail. The hind paws are white and the claws on the front paws are white

Tigerstripe: a brown tom with black swirly stripes. He has a white chest, chin and paws. He has forest-green eyes, a pink nose and stub for a tail.

Apprentices:

Stingpaw: A brown tom with green eyes. Has dark brown paws, legs, tail and face.

Snowpaw: a white, gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Sharptalon: A white she-cat with black patches of fur and amber eyes


	18. Chapter 16: The Rebellion Begins

" _Invasion_!"

Treefur's yowl woke Nightpaw from his slumber. _It's only been five days since the gathering,_ Nightpaw thought. The black and silver apprentice rose from his nest and raced out of the den, after Willowpaw and Gorsepaw with Graypaw at his heels. _What clan could be attacking us?_

"Attack!" A familiar squeal froze Nightpaw in his tracks. It sounded like Night! Nightpaw glanced upwards, the moon wasn't as full as it was during the gathering but it was still bright enough to give off light. Nightpaw looked around, seeing the clan racing out of their dens, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. He could see the shock evident on their faces once they realized that it was _prey_ that was attacking them and not another clan.

Nightpaw saw a swarm of rats rushing through the camp entrance, followed by shrews, mice, voles, squirrels and rabbits. Practically any type of prey he could think of. It did look like an invasion. A mass invasion. Night was heading the attack with Squeakers at his side. Flash was at the head of the rats, leaping first at Treefur. Treefur stumbled out of the way and swiped her claws at the rat, which Flash nimbly avoided. Immediately, Nightpaw regretted showing them that move a few days ago.

"Windclan! Attack!" Leafstar yowled, leaping at the nearest rat. Soon the warriors followed suit as the medicine cats joined the elders in the elders' den.

"Nightpaw! Willowpaw! Protect the elders and medicine cats!" Whispernight yowled. "We are in for a long night!" Then the deputy disappeared into the swarm of prey.

Willowpaw nodded and raced over, Nightpaw following close behind. The tom sat down in front of the entrance to the elders' den, watching as his clanmates fought for their lives. Suddenly a black rabbit dashed over and leaped on Willowpaw, the rabbit's teeth piercing the she-cat's skin. Willowpaw yelped and stumbled under Night's weight. Night looked up, his gaze meeting Nightpaw's. "Help me kill this cat!" the rabbit growled.

Nightpaw's eyes widened in shock and fear. Willowpaw stopped struggling and looked up at Nightpaw, a question in her eyes. _Who will you choose? Your clan or the prey?_ Nightpaw hesitated, looking between Willowpaw and Night.

"Fight with us!" Night ordered, glaring at Nightpaw. "This is what we needed you for! So, the prey can _rule_ over the wild cats! If you join us, I will let you be my top advisor and general."

"Don't pressure me, Night!" Nightpaw snapped at the rabbit. "It's _my_ decision and _I'll decide_ where my loyalties lie!"

Abruptly the fighting stopped as Nightpaw's yowl cut through the sounds of battle. Every single cat and prey animal turned to face Nightpaw, their eyes wide. Confusion shone in the eyes of the clan while betrayal and hope shone in the eyes of the prey.

"Nightpaw, what is going on?" Silvershine asked, taking a step towards her son. A rat leaped in front of her, its beaded eyes gleaming with malice.

"Stay away!" The rat squeaked. Silvershine took another step forward, batting the rat away and gazing at Nightpaw curiously.

"Um…I…I'm sorry," Nightpaw meowed, staring at his paws.

"You _should_ be!" Dapplespots growled, emerging from the elders' den. He glared at Nightpaw but spoke to the clan. "Nightpaw can speak to prey because there is a prophecy out there about him."

The clan gasped in shock and Willowpaw stood up, effectively throwing Night off her back. The rabbit landed with a thump on his side and rose to his paws. Night nodded at Nightpaw and Nightpaw understood that the rabbit wanted him to translate.

"Moor cats," Night said. "This is your last chance to surrender to us or we will attack again and again until the rebellion is complete. Your friend here, is on our side and no one can persuade him."

Nightpaw translated this to his clanmates. Once he was finished, the clan broke into yowls of fury and turned to Leafstar. "Are you just going to let this happen?" Leopardheart growled. "What can prey do to us? They have no control over us!"

"I agree," Cheetahwind meowed. The she-cat gestured to the prey that was currently lying still in the clearing. "We can easily kill them."

"What are they saying?" Night asked Nightpaw.

Nightpaw glanced at the rabbit and then turned his gaze back towards his leader. Leafstar was speaking now. "We _won't_ let this stand!" The black tom decided. He flicked his tail in the standard battle signal. The clearing exploded into battle, screeches and yowls shaking the camp as cat met prey. Willowpaw screeched, causing Nightpaw to whirl around with unsheathed claws. Raged filled him as he saw Night on top of the apprentice, bringing his strong rabbit paws down hard on the she-cat's back, narrowly missing the spine. Willowpaw crumpled to the ground, pain filling her usually bright green eyes.

" _Get off her_!" Nightpaw screeched as anger filled him at the sight of Night attacking his friend. Without thinking, Nightpaw lunged forward and sank his teeth in Night's scruff, hauling the rabbit off Willowpaw.

"Traitor!" Night squealed, thrashing around in Nightpaw's jaws. Nightpaw dropped the rabbit and met Night's angry beady gaze. " _You will regret this_ , Nightpaw! Prey, retreat!"

The fighting stopped as Nightpaw told his clan that Night had given the order to retreat. The cats sat down, satisfied as they watched the prey file through the entrance and out into the snowy night. Purrs erupted in the clearing at the sight of dead prey littering the clearing. No cat had seen so much prey in a long time. "We will feast tonight!" Leafstar announced, his yellow eyes gleaming. "But first I must name four new warriors."

 _New warriors?_ Nightpaw thought, confused. Then he saw that Willowpaw's eyes were shining and he realized what Leafstar meant. _I'm becoming a warrior! At last!_

There was no need to call the clan together as Leafstar raised his muzzle to gaze at the sky. "I, Leafstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to gaze upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn. Whispernight, Coralreef, Stormeye and Rabbitpelt, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

"Yes," Whispernight's quiet mew was no longer quiet as she gazed at her apprentice with pride.

"Yes," Rabbitpelt sat up straighter and nudged Gorsepaw who was licking his wounds beside his mentor. Gorsepaw looked up when he realized what was happening and Nightpaw saw excitement gleam in the tom's eyes.

"Yes," Coralreef meowed.

"Yes," Stormeye answered after some hesitation. Nightpaw gazed at his mentor curiously. Didn't Stormeye want him to be a warrior?

"Then with the powers of Starclan, I give them their warrior names." Leafstar beckoned the apprentices forward with his tail. The leader met Nightpaw's gaze first as he was the oldest. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan loyally even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" Nightpaw said solemnly.

"Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Leafstar rested his chin on Nightpaw's head. "Nightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightstream. Starclan honors your power and loyalty. We welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan."

Nightstream licked Leafstar's shoulder and took a step back. Leafstar turned to his kits, pride shining in his eyes. He repeated the words for each of them. Willowpaw became Willowheart in honor of her kindness and determination. Gorsepaw became Gorsepelt in honor of his courage and loyalty. Graypaw became Grayclaw in honor of his determination and fighting skills.

"Nightstream!"

"Grayspots!"

"Willowheart!"

"Gorsethorn!"

Nightstream gazed around the clan, basking in their cheers and praise. Before he knew it, the cheers died away and the clan began to assemble the prey heap with the prey strewn around the clearing. He gazed up at the dawn sky, figuring that his vigil won't start until the upcoming evening.

"Hey, Nightstream!" Whispernight called. "I want you join Leopardheart's patrol!"

"Ok," Nightstream padded over to where Leopardheart was standing. The spotted tom was in front of the entrance with Willowheart and Cheetahwind beside him.

"Did you hear?" Willowheart meowed excitedly, bounding over to Nightstream. The she-cat's pelt was laced with scratches but even after the blow from Night, she was still standing. "We are visiting the other clans to warn them!"

"Really?" Nightstream couldn't believe his ears. Since when has Windclan helped other clans? They weren't Thunderclan! He figured that the other clans will figure it out on their own and will be fine. Besides what harm can prey cause? "Do we really need to warn them?"

"How could you say that?" Willowheart meowed, shocked.

"Well, it's just prey, and as we found out they were easy to defeat." Nightstream shrugged, wondering why Willowheart wanted to help the other clans. "So, what's the point of warning them?"

"You do have a point, Nighstream." Cheetahwind meowed, entering the discussion. "Though Leafstar believes that the other clans need to know what has happened."

"Besides," Leopardheart growled. "If you _told_ us what the prey were _planning_ , we would have been able to _prevent_ it!" The tom glared at Nightstream and he winced at the icy blue gaze. He didn't think that helping Night and keeping his power a secret would make his clanmates angry at him.

Nightstream curled his lip, exposing his teeth. "Well _I_ think it is pointless to warn the other clans since the prey is in no state to stage another attack. We can warn them at the next gathering."

"Then why don't you go and tell Leafstar that?" Leopardheart scoffed. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you're the cat that _wants_ to keep important secrets from the clan. Go and have _fun_ with that."

Nightstream let out a growl and dropped into a crouch, but Willowheart stepped in between them. " _Enough_!" she hissed. She glared at Leopardheart with unusual ferocity. "Leopardheart, Nightstream was told _not to tell anyone_ about his powers. Besides he was a _kit_ when he found out that he could speak to prey! If you ridicule him one more time, you will find out that you are messing with the _wrong_ cat!"

"Willowheart?" Nightstream whispered quietly. He almost didn't recognize his fellow clanmate. Willowheart's fur was bristling and her claws slid out as she glared at Leopardheart.

"Hang on! A while ago you were _agreeing_ with us!" Cheetahwind took a step forward until she was nose to nose with Willowheart. "Are you saying that you now agree with Nightstream?"

Mother and daughter faced each other with lashing tails and blazing eyes. Willowheart flattened her ears. "He makes a valid point, Cheetahwind. We are in no state to warn the other clans and besides if what he said is true, the prey is in no state to stage another attack. We have more time to build up our strength now that the prey won't be going into hiding."

"What if they disappear again?" Leopardheart spat.

"They _won't_ ," Willowheart meowed. She glanced over her shoulder. "Right Nightstream?"

Nightstream nodded in agreement, taken aback by the strength of her conviction and the emotion in her blazing green eyes. Willowheart turned her attention back to the two senior warriors. "See! Nightstream agrees with me!"

"Whatever!" Leopardheart hissed. "Cheetahwind and I will warn the clans ourselves and _you_ can tell Leafstar why you didn't come with us. I hope you have fun with your _pathetic mate_!" Without another word, Leopardheart whirled around and stormed out of the camp. Cheetahwind followed after giving an apologetic glance at her daughter.

"Humph!" Willowheart turned her nose up and padded over to the warriors' den. She paused beside Nightstream, meeting his bewildered gaze. "Do you want to make nests next to each other?"

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Nightstream asked, gazing at the camp entrance. "I think we should hunt instead."

Willowheart rolled her eyes. "Honestly Nightstream, we have enough prey here already! Thanks to the battle."

"They call it a _rebellion_ but fine," Nightstream didn't feel like he had the strength to argue anymore. "Let's go make nests."

"Great!" Willowheart meowed. The she-cat trotted over to the warriors' den, her tail high in the air.

Nightstream followed, his thoughts flicking over the battle. He had a feeling that he would need to earn his clanmates trust from now on since they know that he betrayed them. Though he didn't _really_ betray them but the clan might not see it that way. Letting out a sigh, Nightstream glanced upwards. He wondered if Tigerstar or Morningwhisker will visit him soon. If they do, Nightstream would like to sever their alliance with him. He stifled a growl and unsheathed his claws slightly. Yes, they helped with his battle moves and yes, they encouraged him to make friends with prey, but they also used him as a pawn. Nightstream was sick of being their puppet and he was out to prove that he can make his own decisions and no longer had to listen to dead cats that once held fear and power over the clans. They don't scare him!

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Leafstar: black tom with gray paws, muzzle and chest; has yellow eyes

Deputy: Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes and is Nighthawk's sister.

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Mossheart: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes:

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Stormeye: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Treefur: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Nightstream: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Grayspots: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt and golden eyes

Willowheart: pale ginger she-cat white ear tips and paws and faint black spots. Has green eyes

Gorsethorn: sandy-colored tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short-muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.


	19. Chapter 17: New Targets

It had been a few sunrises since Nightstream was made a warrior and the clan had enjoyed the prey coming back. However, the warriors were smarter and were always on the lookout for the prey's next attack as were the other clans. There was even an emergency meeting at one point between the leaders. Only the leaders went and when Leafstar came back, he refused to tell the details to his warriors. The warriors all too happy to let it slide by since the meeting probably wasn't that important anyway.

"Hey, Nightstream!"

The black and silver warrior looked up to see Willowheart beckoning to him. He contemplated ignoring her and resuming his grooming since the she-cat had insisted of hanging out with him in the days since they became warriors. Needless to say, despite how annoying the she-cat could be at times, Nightstream had grown to enjoy it.

"Nightstream! Did squirrels take away your ears or something?" Willowheart meowed, padding over and sitting down beside him. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"I did," Nightstream replied. "Though I'm on hunting patrol later so the walk will have to wait."

"When is the hunting patrol?" Willowheart asked, her stubbornness making Nightstream purr a little. "If we go on a quick walk, you can still be back in time for it."

"It's at sunhigh," Nighstream told her.

Willowheart glanced up at the sky and then rose to her paws. She began to nudge Nightstream to his paws as well. "Come on! You have plenty of time before then!"

"Oh, alright," Nightstream grumbled as he rose to his paws. Then he followed Willowheart out of the camp and into the territory.

Willowheart trotted along, her tail high up in the air and a purr rumbling in her throat. She even bounded into a few snow drifts along the way, leaping out of them and spraying snow all over Nightstream's pelt.

Nightstream frowned as snow was sprayed over his pelt. Then in a burst of playfulness he leapt at Willowheart and knocked her down against the snow covered the ground. Then he trotted away and scraped together a few pawfuls of snow. Then as Willowheart scrambled to her paws, he tossed it at her, hitting her squarely in the face.

"Hey!" Willowheart meowed, spluttering and shaking the snow off her fur.

"You started it," Nightstream pointed out.

"It didn't mean you had to continue it!" Willowheart spat back, though she also scraped together a snowball. Nightstream barely ducked in time as Willowheart tossed the snowball at him.

He was in the process of making another snowball when enraged squeaking made him freeze. He stopped and dropped into a crouch, pressing his belly against the soft snow, he flicked his tail for Willowheart to do the same.

The squeaking grew louder as Nightstream listened, hoping that he would be able to make out what they were saying soon. Then he moved forward a pawstep, being as silent as possible. The squeaking became clearer and his eyes widened in horror when he heard what they were saying. He slowly backtracked and nudged Willowheart to her paws before stealthily padding away. Once they were a safe distance away, Nightstream broke into a run.

Willowheart followed him without question. Then she slowed him a down with a touch to his shoulders. Nightstream slowed to a stop and looked at Willowheart, waiting for her to speak. "What did they say?" Willowheart asked quietly.

Nightstream closed his eyes, torn between telling her what he knew and keeping it hidden from her. The squeaking had been full of revenge and fury which was directed at him and he wanted to spare everyone the pain of knowing that. That part he won't tell Willowheart but he will tell her about the other part. "They plan to attack Thunderclan next," he meowed.

Willowheart's eyes widened and she broke out into a run towards the camp. Nightstream followed her, easily catching up and they bounded along, side by side, back to the camp.

"What's going on?" Leafstar demanded as Nightstream and Willowheart raced into the camp.

"The prey," Nightstream panted. He met his leader's horrified gaze evenly. "They're planning on attacking Thunderclan next."

"We have to warn them!" Stormeye meowed, padding over with wide eyes.

"Let them deal with it themselves!" Nighthawk growled at his former apprentice.

"No, we must help them!" Silvershine meowed, facing her mate.

"Silence!" Leafstar roared. "Whispernight! Where are you?"

"I'm right here," came the she-cat's quiet voice.

"Meet me in my den," Leafstar meowed. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Of course," Whispernight dipped her head. Then the she-cat bounded over to Leafstar's den.

"Should I come as well?" Dapplespots asked, padding over to Leafstar.

Leafstar nodded and bounded over to his den with Dapplespots close behind. Nightstream watched as they bounded away and sat down in the clearing, Willowheart at his side. He stared at the leader's den as he anxiously awaited their verdict. He believed that they needed to help Thunderclan since Night's rebellion affected all the clans and not just Windclan.


	20. Chapter 18: New recruits needed

Night paced his warren, muttering under his breath. The attack on the moor cats had failed and it was no thanks to Nightpaw. He stopped and swiped a paw at the dirt walls, watching as he dislodged a few things of soil. Guilt made his fur prick as he remembered what had happened earlier.

 _Night stomped into the den, his wounds stinging and blood clotting his fur, rapidly drying. He was shivering uncontrollably and not just with cold. He was angry. No he was_ furious _. Never before had his plans failed so badly._

 _"Night!" Speckles said, alarmed. His mate padded over, leaving their kits, and nosing through Night's fur. "You must rest and let me look at those."_

 _"Don't bother!" Night snapped, shoving her away. He limped deeper into the warren, wanting to be alone._

 _"Father! You're back!" Cloud squeaked, heading over._

 _"How was it?" Snow wasn't far behind her brother._

 _Storm, Grass and Wind followed as well, each clambering to hear about the battle. Night let out a sigh and glared at his offspring._

 _"Leave me alone!" He growled, snapping his sharp teeth at their faces._

 _"Night!" Speckles said sternly, hopping over to stand between him and the kits. "You can't hurt them!"_

 _"So what?" Night retorted. He flashed out a paw and slapped Speckles before hopping back to his private den._

Night let out another growl, hitting at the wall again. Everything was failing and he had to make a last ditch effort to save this rebellion. It was time to recruit his kits even if he didn't like that idea at all. He laid down, ignoring his wounds and flattened his long ears. He had sent Squeakers out not long ago to account for the casualties and to spread the word that new recruits are coming as well as the next attack. He had explicitly told the mouse to leave Nightpaw out of the attacks and to tell the others to spread false word about it when speaking about it. _Now we can no longer trust that cat that can understand us for he has turned traitor to our noble cause. It is now every prey for themselves and the rats will have to play a crucial part in this even if we have to recruit foxes and badgers to bring the cats under our control, we will prevail._


	21. Chapter 19

Nightstream paced the clearing, anxiously waiting for his leader's answer. As if his thoughts had conjured him up, Leafstar emerged into the clearing and let out a yowl. Immediately the clan padded over and sat down, their ears pricked to hear what he had to say.

"Windclan!" Leafstar began, his voice dead serious. "We have been informed by our resident translator that the prey are planning an attack on Thunderclan."

Immediately every cat in the clearing fell silent as tension sprung up. A few growls radiated around the clearing and even Nightstream dug his claws into the soil.

"Who's going on the battle party?" Nighthawk growled.

"When is the attack?" Silvershine asked.

Leafstar raised his tail for silence as more cats voiced their thoughts. Once everyone was silent he spoke. "We do not know when the attack is, and we won't set up a battle party until we get word of the attack."

"But what if they are being attacked right now?" Nightstream protested, leaping to his paws.

"I'm sure Thunderclan is perfectly capable of driving prey out themselves." Leafstar retorted, resting his stern yellow gaze on Nightstream. "Until then, every cat must focus on battle training more than providing prey for the clan. While prey is important during leafbare so is our strength and we can't defeat them if we starve. Besides while we hunt we are depriving their so called 'rebellion' of much needed warriors. Now, Whispernight is going to sort out the patrols for tomorrow as well as the battle training session. There is no hiding the fact that _we are at war_."

The cats sat there in shock.

Then Nighthawk raised his muzzle, his amber eyes gleaming. "Windclan!"

Dapplespots took up the call his brother started. "Windclan!"

"Windclan!"

"Windclan!"

"Windclan!"

Nightstream felt fury bubble inside him and he joined in. "Windclan!" He dug his claws into the ground, eager for battle, eager to get revenge on Night for betraying him, eager to protect his clanmates. This what he had trained for. Now he must prove to his clan that he was a loyal warrior, willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the clan.

Whispernight rose to her paws and spoke in her usual quiet whisper. This time it carried authority and cut through the cheering. Immediately everyone fell silent. "Nighthawk, you are our best fighter. Take Silvershine, Leopardheart, Stormeye and Gorsethorn out for a battle training session. Do the best you can. The rest of you will hunt for the clan. If you happen to be by a border, patrol it and mark it. We must be on high alert."

Nightstream listened quietly, beginning to zone out when Willowheart nudged him. "W-what?" Nightstream blinked, snapping out of his daydreaming.

"Leafstar called you into his den."

"Why?" Nightstream tilted his head, confused and curious.

Willowheart shrugged. "I don't know but I have to go. I was assigned to Coralreef's hunting patrol." Before Nightstream could respond, the she-cat turned and trotted over to Coralreef, Rabbitpelt and Treefur.

Nightstream watched as the patrol left before padding over to Leafstar's den. He ducked inside and stopped, eyes wide. Whispernight, Dapplespots and Mossheart were sitting in a circle with Leafstar in the middle. There was a spot open for him. He padded tentatively over and sat down, curling his tail around his paws.

"Nightstream," Leafstar meowed with a nod. "Do you know why you've been summoned?"

"No, Leafstar." Nightstream meowed, dipping his head politely.

"You've been recruited," Dapplespots meowed.

"Recruited? For what?" Nightstream was curious now.

"To be a spy for the clans as a whole," Whispernight well whispered.

"Why?" Nightstream asked.

"You have an amazing ability," Mossheart responded. "You can speak to prey! Surely that means you can get inside information?"

Nightstream stiffened slightly. "I don't think they will trust me now," he responded.

"I don't care," Leafstar responded. "Any information would be helpful. Now, I want you join me on a patrol to see the other clans. You will need their permission if you are going to spy for all the clans."

Nightstream narrowed his eyes. Apparently, this was an _order_ , not a request. He could see that this was not worth his efforts to protest. "Alright," he meowed. "As long as the other clans agree."


	22. Chapter 20

Nightstream paused at the edge of the tree-bridge, taking a few deep breaths. A full moon was shining, being reflected on the icy surface of the lake. Tonight, was not only the night that he would be announced as a full warrior, but his powers would be mentioned to all four clans. He relaxed as pale ginger fur brushed against his, contrasting starkly against his silver-black pelt. He looked up into the calm yet excited face of Willowheart.

"Come on furball!" Willowheart teased gently, her green eyes shining with warmth. "You're holding everyone up! Get a move on!"

"Alright! Alright!" Nightstream meowed with a small chuckle. He leaped onto the tree-bridge and immediately dug his claws in the frosty bark. He padded along it carefully, aware of how slippery it was. He leaped and landed on the soft snow on the either side, it's surface already broken by many pawsteps. He was soon joined by Willowheart, who pressed her muzzle briefly to Nightstream's shoulder, before she trotted into the gathering area.

Nightstream followed, albeit a bit more hesitantly. His pelt was prickling slightly in nervousness and he was grateful for the thorns scraping his pelt as he entered the clearing. It was already a hive of activity, all the Clans mingling and exchanging words, their scents mingling in the frosty air. Every cat's breath clouded in front of their muzzle and Clans were grouped together to provide some warmth. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there, and by the scent in the air, ThunderClan was just arriving.

 _A good thing too, it's too cold to hang about._

He padded over to a quiet place and sat down, letting his pelt blend in with the shadows, his silver stripes standing out. It wasn't long before he was approached by Stingpaw, Cornpaw and Dogpaw. He looked around, trying to spot Willowheart and her brothers. He found Willowheart listening to a few elders speaking. Grayspots and Gorsethorn were speaking to a few ShadowClan warriors, their ears pricked and eyes wide with interest.

"Nightpaw! Earth to Nightpaw!" Nightstream snapped out of his thoughts as Cornpaw waved a paw in his face.

"Yes, Cornpaw?" Nightstream responded.

"It's Corn _fang_ now!" Cornpaw announced, puffing out her chest. "My sister, Sunpaw, is now Sunlight!"

"Congratulations!" Nightstream purred.

Dogpaw raised her nose up in the air, though her green eyes shone. "I'm Dog _tooth_ now!"

Stingpaw rolled his eyes slightly but he looked excited as well. "I'm Sting _fur_!"

"Did you get your warrior name?" Cornfang asked curiously. "I know Willowheart, Grayspots and Gorsethorn did."

Nightstream smiled and nodded, his tail flicking. "I'll let you guess."

"Nightpelt?" Dogtooth guessed.

"Nah, it's gotta be Nightfang!" Cornfang meowed with a thoughtful look to her face.

"Uh…Nightheart?" Stingfur tried, looking uncertain.

"Nope on all of those," Nightstream purred. He nodded to Dogtooth. "You're on the right track though."

Dogtooth seemed to brighten at that. "Nightsky?"

" _Nightsky_?" Cornfang stared at the ShadowClan she-cat incredulously. "No way! What leader would name their warrior _Nightsky_?"

Dogtooth shrugged, "it could happen."

"Nightsilver?" Stingfur tried before shaking his head. "No, it's gotta be Nightstream or something like that."

"You got it!" Nightstream meowed, flicking his tail at Stingfur. "It's Nightstream."

Stingfur grinned and puffed out his chest. "I got it before any of you did!" he crowed.

Cornfang opened her jaws to argue, but was silenced by a commanding yowl. As one, the four cats turned to face the Great Oak. All four leaders were perched on their respective branches, their expressions unreadable. It was almost impossible to tell who had yowled from their distance from the tree, but Nightstream had recognized the yowl as Softstar's. The soft-furred ThunderClan leader had turned her brown gaze on Streamstar with a slight tilt of her head.

RiverClan's leader nodded and straightened up, his amber gaze running across the gathered cats. "RiverClan has been doing well despite the frozen surface of the lake and streams. The ice has been thin enough to break as it has yet to harden. This brought easy fishing. We are also pleased to report that Dogtooth has passed her final assessment with flying colors, and we have a new apprentice, Pebblepaw. However, we are saddened to report the death of Shellfang and hope that Starclan welcomes her and cherishes her as we did." The tom fell silent as the clearing exploded into yowls of welcome and grief. Many cats have known the kind and outgoing RiverClan elder and many were sad to hear of her passing.

While Nightstream listened, he couldn't help but notice that some of the RiverClan cats looked thinner than usual and he tilted his head slightly. He had noticed that Streamstar admitted to the hardships of leafbare without making it look like his Clan was weak. What was going on? Did the prey already attack them?

Nightstream was so lost in his recollections that he nearly missed Leafstar's announcement. What he did hear from his leader's announcement was the announcement of his name, as well as Willowheart's, Grayspots' and Gorsethorn's. He straightened up as his name was called, but began to flick his tail anxiously.

Softstar spoke next. "ThunderClan is doing well and we have two new warriors: Cornfang and Sunlight. We have three new apprentices as well: Silverpaw, Cloudpaw and Featherpaw."

The Clans cheered as per usual and listened quietly as ShadowClan's leader rose on her branch. "ShadowClan is also doing well and we are pleased to report that Stingfur has passed his assessments. Blackpaw and Eaglepaw are here as new apprentices as well."

Once the cheering died down, Leafstar rose to his paws and raised his tail for silence instead of leaping down as was customary. The clearing fell silent almost immediately and cats were exchanging worried expressions. What was so important for Leafstar to wait until the end of the meeting to speak about?

Nightstream wanted to shrink in his fur but he forced himself to keep his expression neutral and unreadable.

Leafstar dipped his head to each leader in turn before speaking. "WindClan has suffered an attack this past moon from an enemy none of us have expected: _prey_. It has come to our attention that they would continue to keep attacking, until we have either surrendered to their terrible ways or died out."

" _What_!" Streamstar growled, rising to his paws, tail lashing. "Have you lost your _mind_? Prey aren't organized like that!"

At his words, the clearing exploded into yowls. Some of rage, others of defiance, and some of fear and contemplation. The vast majority centered around Leafstar having lost his mind and that hedgehogs would fly if prey were actually attacking.

"No, I haven't lost my mind." Leafstar meowed, his mew calm and collected once the noise had died down. "The Clans are in danger of dying out and- "

Leafstar's next words were lost in yowls of outrage. Nightstream wanted to shrink inside his pelt as the cats he was sitting with, turned to give him strange looks. Nightstream gulped and gazed up at the Great Oak.

Leafstar looked frustrated and he let out a loud yowl, quickly silencing the cats. "My medicine cat has received a prophecy, many moons ago, foretelling this disaster. Fortunately, there is one cat that can save us, and he resides in my Clan."

"Who is this cat?" Softstar growled, her brown eyes narrowed.

"And what can he do?" Scorchstar added, her eyes flashing.

Leafstar didn't even flinch. "His name is Nightstream and he can speak to prey and understand what they are saying."

" _What_! That's impossible!" Streamstar stared at Leafstar with wide eyes.

"Is it true?" Dogtooth stared at Nightstream with wide eyes.

Nightstream looked at her, Cornfang and Stingfur with a calm gaze. "Yes," he choked out. He rose to his paws and made his way over to the Great Oak at Leafstar's beckoning. He paused at the base and looked around at the gathered Clans, throat tightening slightly. He looked upwards as Leafstar explained the plan he had concocted and how it would work.

"But only if you allow Nightstream access to your territories," Leafstar finished.

The clearing was silent and still. The only sound was the small leafbare breeze that gently ruffled the branches. Nightstream's blood roared in his ears as he waited for the answers of all three Clan leaders. He fought the urge to shuffle his paws as, one by one, the gaze of each cat in the clearing turned to him. He spotted Willowheart gazing at him calmly and proudly. Nightstream took a deep breath, drawing strength from her green gaze.

Softstar dipped her head. "I will allow Nightstream to spy on my territory as long as he doesn't steal prey."

Streamstar flicked his tail slightly, but there was a firm gleam in his eyes. "I will allow it under the same conditions that ThunderClan has stated."

Leafstar looked relived and looked at ShadowClan's leader. "Scorchstar?"

The fiery she-cat looked uncertain and she glared down at Nightstream. Nightstream flinched under the strength of her glare but met it evenly. After what felt like seasons, Scorchstar finally spoke. "ShadowClan will agree to this demand under the same conditions, _but_ we require an oath from Nightstream himself. He _must_ promise, that unless it is offered to him, he must not hunt on our lands."

"Do you agree to this oath?" Streamstar meowed, gazing down at Nightstream.

Nightstream dipped his head slightly. "I agree."

"Then repeat after me," Leafstar meowed. He drew himself to his full height. "I, Nightstream, pledge to never hunt in the territories of ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. I do realize that if I am offered prey by cats in any of the aforenoted Clans, it is my right to decline or accept their offer."

Nightstream rose to his full height and let his mew travel loud and clear, resolve strengthening his words. "I, Nightstream, pledge to never hunt in the territories of ThunderClan, RiverClan, and Shadowclan. I realize that if I am offered prey by cats in any of the aforenoted Clans, it is my right to decline or accept their offer."

"It is done," Scorchstar meowed. "You will start your mission tomorrow, young warrior. Gathering dismissed!" The leaders leapt off the Great Oak and Nightstream made his way to Willowheart's side.

Willowheart greeted him with a purr. "I'm proud of you," she whispered.

Nightstream purred but it was only half-hearted. In the darkest reaches of his mind was a fear.

 _What if I fail?_

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Leafstar: black tom with gray paws, muzzle and chest; has yellow eyes

Deputy: Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes and is Nighthawk's sister.

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Mossheart: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes:

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Stormeye: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Treefur: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Nightstream: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Grayspots: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt and golden eyes

Willowheart: pale ginger she-cat white ear tips and paws and faint black spots. Has green eyes

Gorsethorn: sandy-colored tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short-muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Softstar: has very soft tabby fur and brown eyes. She-cat

Deputy: Adderclaw: black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Owlleaf: tabby brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Duskleaf: and orange-golden she-cat with brown eyes and a white chest

Amberfang: A russet colored tom with green eyes and a white muzzle

Grassheart: a light bracken colored tabby with green eyes

Jayheart: a white tom with black paws, black chest, black striped tail, black belly and dark blue eyes

Heartfang: a light, dusty brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cornfang: a yellow-tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sunlight: a pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw

Cloudpaw

Featherpaw

Elders:

Yellowflame: a yellow tom with amber eyes and ginger tabby stripes

Blueflame: a matted blue-gray tom with green eyes

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Streamstar: a silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Owleyes: a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Rushstream: a white tom with silver stripes and green eyes

Dawnheart: a fluffy bright yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Brookheart: a black tom with gray tabby stripes and green eyes

Snakestorm: a sandy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white muzzle

Dogtooth: a black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Owlpaw: a gray and white tom with big, amber eyes

Pebblepaw

Elders:

Ivystream: a tortoiseshell with green eyes

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Scorchstar: a orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Heartthrob: a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Flintfang: a black tom with slightly lighter tabby stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Marshear: a gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Has black spots and black tabby stripes that crisscross the pelt.

Stonestripe: a black and gray tom with a white blaze on his face as well as blue eyes

Mallowbreeze: a gingery-black tom with green eyes and black stripes on the legs and tail. The hind paws are white and the claws on the front paws are white

Tigerstripe: a brown tom with black swirly stripes. He has a white chest, chin and paws. He has forest-green eyes, a pink nose and stub for a tail.

Stingfur: a brown tom with green eyes. Has dark brown paws, legs, tail and face.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw: a white, gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw

Eaglepaw

Elders:

Sharptalon: A white she-cat with black patches of fur and amber eyes


	23. Chapter 21: An Aggressive Tiger

Nightstream padded across the windswept moor, gazing around him with pricked ears. His paws were sinking in the soft, fresh snow and a chilly breeze played with his pelt. Nightstream shivered slightly and stubbornly continued onwards. It was his second day doing a sweep of the territories or at least spending a day in a territory. He spent the day in Thunderclan yesterday and learned nothing from the prey there. Though he did have a few strained conversations.

Today he was heading for Shadowclan and he had Thunderclan's permission to pass through their territory in order to reach Shadowclan's. It was also the reason why he left soon after the dawn patrol as the sun appeared over the horizon.

Eventually a line of trees appeared and Nightstream broke into a run. He soon reached the border and crossed without hesitation. He slowed down in order to avoid running into trees or bushes. He looked around as he padded deeper into the territory. The day before, a pair of Thunderclan cats had shown him around and all the trails so while everything still looked unfamiliar, Nightstream was able to navigate a little bit.

* * *

After some struggle through a few bramble bushes and leaving his fur behind, Nightstream reached a clearing. He sniffed the air and smelled a combination of Thunderclan and Shadowclan. He crossed the border and grew more alert. He padded deeper into the pine forest, all of his senses alert.

It seemed like everything was void of prey which made him a bit anxious, so he stopped. He sat down and looked around, his ears pricked as he tried to pick up any sign of prey. So far, nothing.

Bushes rustled and Nightstream looked to the side, dipping his head as a patrol of Shadowclan cats emerged into the clearing. Heartthrob was leading the patrol with Stingfur, Tigerstripe and a pure black tom with amber eyes. The tom was small and had big paws, which told Nightstream that he was an apprentice.

"Nightstream," Heartthrob meowed. "How is it going?"

"I haven't found any prey animals yet," Nightstream responded. He got to his paws. "Then again, I don't really know the territory. So do you mind-"

"No!" Tigerstripe growled. "We will not show an enemy warrior our territory. You are here to spy, and prey roams around just like us. Find them on your own!"

"Tigerstripe!" Heartthrob glared at the warrior. "Spying is qualification enough to show him our territory." He nodded to the black tom. "Eaglepaw, since you have already expressed complaints over joining the dawn patrol, I'll have you show Nightstream around. That seems like a suitable punishment does it not?"

"Why doesn't Tigerstripe do it?" Stingfur cut in before Eaglepaw could respond. "He is clearly hostile to our ally."

Heartthrob narrowed his eyes slightly. He glanced at the tom and nodded. "Very well, Tigerstripe will show Nightstream around." He gave Tigerstripe a pointed look. "You will treat our guest with respect befitting a Shadowclan warrior and if I find that you put one paw wrong, you will be put on apprentice duties for a moon. Also, Nightstream is in charge of this mission so you are required to do whatever he says."

" _What_!" Tigerstripe hissed. "You expect me to listen to a no-good rabbit chaser?"

"Yes," Heartthrob stated calmly before flicking his tail. "If you harm our only chance to defeat the rebellious prey, I'll personally tell every cat in all the clans of your deed. So, think carefully." Heartthrob moved away with Eaglepaw and Stingfur following him close behind.

Nightstream turned to Tigerstripe after Stingfur's tail disappeared into the foliage, trying to choke back an irritated snarl. "So, where to first?"


	24. Chapter 22

Tigerstripe trotted ahead, never more than a few paces ahead. Nightstream stumbled after the tabby tom, his pelt ragged and fluffed up after all the near misses of falling into ponds. They had traveled back and forth across the Thunderclan border six times before Tigerstripe _finally_ began to head deeper into the territory. That had been a relief…until Tigerstripe had purposefully led him through the toughest paths and trails as they padded through the territory. It was getting annoying and irritating. Especially with all the arguing. Now Tigerstripe was keeping the pace faster than he would've liked for traveling through the forest, even though he knew they would be out of the pines soon when they reached the lake. Still, it was slow and hard and irritating.

"Can't we stop and rest?" Nightstream asked, stumbling for the umpteenth time. He sat down, jaws parted as he panted, and he glanced upwards to see the sky. He frowned. The branches of the pine forest completely blocked his view of the sky, just like Thunderclan's oak trees. _At least Thunderclan has multiple clearings._

 _Here…there are no clearings or at least any notable ones._

Tigerstripe glanced back at him with a scowl. "No," he growled. "We have to keep going so you can head back to the stupid moor."

"I need to rest!" Nightstream snapped back, getting reluctantly to his paws. "I've been walking since dawn!"

"Well, have you heard what you needed to hear?" Tigerstripe retorted irritably.

"No," Nightstream meowed with a flick of his tail. "There's no prey—" Nightstream stopped, eyes growing wide. "Oh no!"

Tigerstripe who had begun padding forward, paused and looked back. " _What_?"

"No need to get so snappy!" Nightstream growled back as he looked around. His thoughts were racing.

Thunderclan had been full of prey and the cats he was walking with, didn't seem shy in sharing prey. However, Shadowclan looked a bit skinny and he hadn't heard any birds or rustling in the foliage. It was all extremely suspicious to him. Especially when he paired to what he had heard on the moor.

That was true.

Wasn't it?

" _Frogbrain!_ " Tigerstripe yowled, snapping Nightstream out of his thoughts, a heartbeat too late. He was suddenly knocked on the ground and pinned there, looking up into the face of a snarling warrior.

"Get off," Nightstream meowed, struggling. "I-I need to speak to your leader, quickly!"

"Why?" Tigerstripe growled though he looked more confused than angry.

"No time to explain!" Nightstream meowed as he pushed his paws upwards and knocked Tigerstripe off him. "I need to get to your camp and _quickly_!" He got to his paws and whirled around a few times, trying to figure out where the camp was. Then he raced off in a random direction, barely stopping in time to avoid colliding with a tree. He turned around to see TIgerstripe racing after him, the foliage seeming to part the way for him. Nightstream scowled jealously. No one was faster than a Windclan cat and now Tigerstripe was faster than him!

 _Stupid trees._

 _Stupid bushes._

 _Stupid Tigerstripe trying to tell me where the camp is._

 _Wait? WHAT!_

Nightstream blinked out of his thoughts and met Tigerstripe's exasperated gaze. "This way!" The tom growled before leaping into to the foliage.

Nightstream got to his paws and leaped after him, running as fast as he can, despite the undergrowth slowing him down almost painfully.

After some time, Tigerstripe disappeared into a bramble tunnel. After some hesitation, Nightstream padded in after the tabby tom and looked around with wide eyes. He didn't notice Tigerstripe slinking off as he gazed around Shadowclan's camp. He couldn't see any nests until he realized that Shadowclan cats didn't sleep in the open, like his clan did.

"Nightstream?"

Nightstream looked up and immediately bowed his head in respect. Then he looked up to meet Scorchstar's worried gaze.

"Is there a problem?" Scorchstar prompted when he didn't say anything.

"Yes," Nighstream meowed, straightening up. "There's no prey in your territory!"

"And that's a problem because?" Scorchstar narrowed her eyes dangerously and her tail began to flick from side to side.

"It means the prey are planning to attack here!" Nightstream blurted out. "You need to get every patrol back here and put every cat on high alert!"

"And what will you be doing?" Scorchstar growled, her claws sliding out slightly. "Running like the coward you are?"

"I'm no coward!" Nightstream growled, rising to his full height. "Yes, I'll be running but its not what you think! I'll be running to get _help_!"

"We don't need help!" Scorchstar snapped. She swiped her claws towards him and Nightstream quickly ducked out of the way and retreated a few paces. Scorchstar watched him with burning amber eyes. "Shadowclan doesn't need help and we can handle a few prey animals _on our own_!"

Nightstream took a few threatening steps forward, ears flat against his head. " _Don't you understand?_ This can be our chance to defeat them once and for all! All we have to do is kill Night, the leader of the rebellion! If we can get every clan to help, we'll have a chance against the rats as well!"

Scorchstar froze and sheathed her claws, eyes wide. "Did you say rats?"

" _Yes_ ," Nightstream hissed, getting desperated. The attack could come at any minute!

"Then run!" Scorchstar ordered. "Run like the wind! Get your clan to help!" The Shadowclan leader whirled around. "Stingfur! Tigerstripe! One of you go to Thunderclan and one of you go to Riverclan. We need every warrior we can get! Hurry!"

Nightstream raced out with Stingfur and Tigerstripe. He ran alongside Stingfur as Tigerstripe took a different direction, his tail tabby tail disappearing into the foliage.

"Where are we going?" Nightstream asked Stingfur.

"Thunderclan," Stingfur responded. "From there you can get to your clan. I recommend that you take off towards Windclan now."

"Where is it?" Nightstream asked.

Stingfur flicked his tail in the direction. "That way! Just keep going straight and you should be fine!"

"Thanks!" Nightstream meowed as he veered away in the direction Stingfur had pointed out. He ran through the forest, dodging everything he could until he spotted the moor up ahead. He ran through the border with no hesitation and increased his pace, closing his eyes briefly as he enjoyed the wind pushing against his face.

Then he slipped and fell onto the snow. He hurriedly got to his paws and continued to run until he reached the camp. He burst through the entrance, nearly running over Willowheart before he paused, panting in the clearing. He lifted his head and let out a yowl. "Leafstar! Shadowclan needs our help!"


	25. Chapter 23

Leafstar barged out of his den, pelt bristling and ears flat. He met Nightstream's gaze with burning yellow eyes. "How much time do we have?" he ordered, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the ground.

Nightstream flattened his ears. "Not long."

Leafstar straightened up and looked around at the gathering clan. He flicked his tail slightly. "How many warriors do we need?"

"As much as we can spare," Nightstream responded. "All the clans will be banding together in order to squash this threat." He dropped his mew to a growl. "Leave Night to me."

Leafstar narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded. Then he turned to the Clan. "Whispernight! You will head the backup patrol. Take Nighthawk, Gorsethorn, Silvershine and Treefur with you. I'll head the first patrol. Nightstream, Willowheart, Grayspots, Leopardheart, Stormeye and Coralreef will come with me. The rest of you stay and guard the camp. Elders, and medicine cats go into the nursey. We may not have any kits at the moment, but it's still the most protected place in camp."

Rabbitpelt took a step forward with Cheetahwind beside him. "We'll do our best."

Whipsernight took a hesitant step forward. "Are you sure its wise, to leave two warriors in charge of the camp?"

Leafstar glared at her. "Our enemy will be attacking Shadowclan and nowhere else."

Dapplespots padded over with Mossheart limping along behind him. "We can fight if needed but it'll be nice if we have a few more warriors with us."

Leafstar turned his harsh gaze to Dapplespots. "Fine but make it quick. Who do you want to stay?"

"Willowheart and Coralreef," Dapplespots meowed calmly.

Leafstar dipped his head slightly. "Very well. Windclan, move out!" Without another word or checking to make sure his orders were followed, the dark tom raced for the camp entrance and slipped out. Nightstream turned, ready to follow his leader out when he was blocked by a pale ginger pelt.

"Willowheart?" He meowed, blinking in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go!" Willowheart meowed, eyes wide with fear. "Please don't join them."

"So?" Nightstream growled, stepping around her only to stop when she blocked his path again.

"Please don't," Willowheart begged. "I want you safe, alive…I don't want to hear that rabbit has killed you! Please…stay."

"Why? I can handle a puny rabbit," Nightstream meowed.

Willowheart looked upset and stepped aside. "Go," she meowed with the hint of a growl. "Go and kill yourself, see if I care."

Nightstream looked at her, confused before racing after Gorsethorn, who was just leaving the camp.

Nightstream ran after the patrol and quickly caught up. He took the rear and became alert as his blood roaring in his ears. He was so focused on the upcoming battle that he didn't notice that Gorsethorn and Grayspots had dropped back and was keeping pace with him.

"Nightstream," Grayspots meowed. "Gorsethorn and I overheard your conversation with our sister. What is going on between you two?"

Nightstream tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean, what is going on? Nothing is going on! We're just friends!" Then Nightstream picked up his pace, wanting to leave Willowheart's shocked brothers in the dust. He didn't want to talk right now.

In fact, he didn't want to talk in general.

He just wanted to get to ShadowClan quickly and preferably before the attack.

He didn't want to see any cats die.

Yet, he didn't know how wrong he would be.


	26. Chapter 24

Nightstream froze in the pine forest, ears pricked as Leafstar paused beside him. He could hear squeaks and squeals and yowls and growls coming from the direction of ShadowClan's camp. Leafstar pulled away, running and darting through the forest. The rest of the patrol thundered after him, while Nightstream stood there, frozen in shock.

 _I thought there would be more time before the attack…_

Shaking his pelt and unsheathing his claws, Nightstream burst forward, running after his Clanmates. He flattened his ears and lengthened his stride, narrowing his eyes as he darted through the pine forest. He narrowly missed pine trees and occasionally slipped on pine needles, but he caught up to the patrol just as they streamed through ShadowClan's camp with bristling fur. NIghtstream darted in and was immediately swept off his paws by a swarm of rats.

Nightstream let out a growl and swiped out blindly. He heard enraged squeaks as he got to his paws and glared at the rats. He swiped out at the nearest rat, causing it to fly into the air. It hit the ground, ominously still. Nightstream barred his teeth at a squirrel, who was scampering over, unfazed by the battle. The squirrel leapt at Nightstream and he ducked, feeling the squirrel land squarely on his back. Instinctively he dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back before leaping back to his paws. He whirled around and swiped at the dazed squirrel, swiftly killing it before it hit the ground a few tail-lengths away.

He looked around and spotted ShadowClan cats fighting fiercely beside sleek RiverClan warriors. The WindClan patrol had partnered up with ThunderClan and each patrol was surrounded by a horde of prey.

Unfortunately for Nightstream he was standing alone against his own fierce brood of prey. He flattened his ears slightly and looked around for a black rabbit. His claws kneaded the ground and he bunched his muscles before leaping over the incoming squirrels and shrews. He landed squarely on a rat's tail, causing it to squeak and whirl around, pointed teeth bared. Nightstream kicked at it, causing to fly into another rat, knocking them both to the ground. He padded forward, spotting a black creature creeping up on Gorsethorn. The sand-colored tom was busy swiping at a mixed group of mice, rats and squirrels. He didn't seem to notice the black rabbit getting ready to pounce on him.

 _Black rabbit! Night!_

With a flash of horror, Nightstream darted forward at the same time Night raced forward. He let out a yowl, fearing that he wouldn't get there to intercept in time.

"Gorsethorn! Behind you!"

The sand colored tom twitched an ear and looked behind him.

Amber eyes widened and Gorsethorn whirled around too late.

Night crashed into his chest with such force that Gorsethorn fell right into the horde of prey.

Nightstream let out a loud yowl and leaped into the swarming prey. He swiped away prey, almost three at time to see a ghastly scene.

Night was perched on Gorsethorn, looing triumphant and his beady eyes met Nightstream's. Nightstream looked away, at his Clanmate and gasped. Gorsethorn's amber eyes were glazed and unseeing, looking right up at the sky. Nightstream flattened his ears and glared at Night.

"You have gone too far on your foolish quest," he growled. He took a step forward and raised a paw. With a quick swipe he knocked the rabbit off the dead warrior and pinned him to the ground, his claws digging into the lagomorph's shoulder. "Surrender!"

Night glared at Nightstream and smirked. "Ah, the traitor speaks. Though not for much longer."

Nightstream lifted his head, eyes widening in surprise as he looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a massive horde of rats, all racing towards him. He lifted his tail and let out the most commanding growl he could muster. "Stop now or I'll kill your leader!"

Fighting stopped and the Clan cats looked at each other confused as the prey stopped fighting and turned to see Nightstream holding a struggling Night firmly against the ground.

A brave little shrew took a few tentative steps forward. "Let him go," he squeaked. "He has offspring."

Nightstream narrowed his eyes slightly. "And why should I care, Squeakers?"

"It means more rabbits for the moor," the shrew responded. "More food for your offspring."

Night let out an angry squeak. "Squeakers is right, fool! Yet, if you let me go, I have a proposition for you."

Nightstream switched his gaze back to the muscular black rabbit. "What sort of proposition?" he asked dubiously. He ignored the questions the Clans were hurtling at him and he snapped his head and glared at them.

"Let me find out what they want, and I'll repeat the words to you," he snapped.

The Clans fell silent and stared at him with wide eyes. Nightstream let out a huff and looked back at the rabbit. "Speak," he commanded, shaking the rabbit like trapped prey.

Night let out a throaty laugh and met Nightstream's gaze. "Here's my proposition: We will stop rebelling if the cats only take a certain amount of us a day. If you don't agree, we will continue to rebel."

Nightstream let out a sigh and repeated the proposition to the Clans. He was immediately met with furious yowls.

"No!"

"Don't agree to it!"

"That's crazy!"

"Do they have bees in their brains?"

"We need to eat! We can't limit our food consumption!"

"What about leafbare when we actually _need_ as much prey that can be obtained?"

"The answer is no, we do not accept your proposition." Nightstream meowed, glaring down at Night.

Night's beady eyes gleamed. "Then you made the wro-"

Night's voice was cut off as Nightstream swiped his claws down the rabbit's throat, silencing him forever. He whirled around and glared at the stunned prey, unsheathing his claws dangerously. "Get out," he growled. "And don't ever think of rebelling _again_!"

Squeakers said something but Nightstream didn't know what he said. It sounded like squeaks to him and then the shrew turned and marched out of ShadowClan's camp. The shrew flicked its tail and the rest of the prey followed, melting into the pine forest. Nightstream watched them go, unaware of any conversations taking place. He glanced over at Leafstar, watching as he talked to ShadowClan's leader and the deputies of ThunderClan and RiverClan.

He was too far away to make out anything but judging from the expression on Leafstar's face he figured it was going somewhat smoothly. Eventually Leafstar pulled away and flicked his tail, beckoning WindClan to gather around. Nightstream trotted over to Gorsethorn and picked up the dead warrior's scruff and paused. He didn't want to drag Gorsethorn over, but he didn't want to leave him with ShadowClan either.

"Nightstream! Let me help with my brother, please." Grayspots meowed, dashing over. He slipped underneath Gorsethorn and straightened up before moving unsteadily towards the entrance. Nightstream trotted by his side, concerned for Willowheart's brother. Grayspots had multiple scratches and a few bites as well as that glazed look over his eyes. He moved closer to the grieving tom but at one glance from him, he dropped back and padded along at the rear with his head lowered.


	27. Chapter 25: Conclusion

Nightstream sat in the clearing, letting the freezing rain drench his pelt. It was too cold for rain but too warm for snow. He was gazing at his paws, staring at a patch of dirt between his paws as it slowly turned into mud and then slush. His half-healed scratches ached slightly but he refused to take shelter. It had been a few days since the prey had staged their final attack. A few days since Gorsethorn had died. A few days since Willowheart had snapped at him. He didn't know why he was so depressed, except that it had something to do with Willowheart. Ever since the Clan had return from the fateful battle, Willowheart had been avoiding him and for some odd reason it struck a pang in his heart. He couldn't understand it. He didn't know why it existed. All he knew was that each time he gazed at Willowheart speaking with another tom, such as Stormeye, he would feel a shard of jealousy piercing his heart, therefore helping it break slowly.

Nightstream let out a sigh and curled his tail tightly around his paws. He lifted his head to gaze at the entrance, hope flaring in his gaze as his ears pricked. Stormeye, Willowheart and Grayspots bounded through the entrance, each carrying a skinny rabbit. Yet, only Stormeye and Grayspots headed for the fresh-kill pile. Willowheart kept her rabbit and padded over to Nightstream. Nightstream didn't say anything, he only stared.

Willowheart's steps seem to barely penetrate the slush and her fur, though soaked, still swayed with each step she took. Her faint black spots blended in with the driving rain and her green eyes showed an unnatural hue of nervousness. Yet, her body language as a whole didn't say she was nervous. No, she seemed calm, cool and collected.

She dropped the rabbit at Nightstream's paws. "Hello," she meowed with a small smile. "Do you want to share prey with me?"

Nightstream gazed at her in surprise and shifted to the side to make room for her. "Sure," he meowed with a small smile.

Willowheart let out a purr and sat down beside him. She took the first bite and gulped it down, casually leaning against Nightstream as she ate. Yet, Nightstream could see the tension in her shoulders and the slight bristling of her fur.

"What's wrong?" Nightstream asked after a silence had stretched out long enough between them.

Willowheart gulped and gazed at her paws before speaking in a whisper so quiet, Nightstream could hardly hear her. Yet, it was unmistakable what she said.

"I love you."

Nightstream gulped and glanced at his paws, for some reason feeling whole again. "R-really?"

Willowheart nodded, lifting her head and gazing at him hopefully. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"No," Nightstream murmured. He felt giddy and his paws tingled as he looked at Willowheart. "In fact….I think I feel the same."

"That's great!" Willowheart purred as she gave him a loving lick and pressed against him slightly.

Nightstream didn't move and smiled slightly as he continued to eat his meal. Everything seemed to be alright in WindClan.

Life was good indeed.

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Leafstar: black tom with gray paws, muzzle and chest; has yellow eyes

Deputy: Whispernight: a she-cat that whispers all the time with a night black pelt. Has blue eyes and is Nighthawk's sister.

Medicine cat: Dapplespots- muscular tom with a gray dappled pelt and leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Mossheart: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Nighthawk: pure black tom with amber eyes

Leopardheart: looks like Leopardstar of old but has blue eyes instead. Tom

Coralreef: Gray and white black spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes:

Rabbitpelt: A one eared pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Stormeye: gray colored tom with a blind eye and a green eye

Silvershine: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahwind: a ginger with black spotted she-cat that is fast with golden eyes

Treefur: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Nightstream: Black tom with silver stripes and silver eyes

Grayspots: gray spotted tom with a ginger pelt and golden eyes

Willowheart: pale ginger she-cat white ear tips and paws and faint black spots. Has green eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Mumblesnout: a short-muzzled tom with a golden pelt

Tallwhisker: Black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

 **And this concludes a Prey's Rebellion! Thanks to all of you who stuck through me with this tough story and I appreciate your loyalty.  
**

 **As for what happens to Willowheart and Nightstream, I'll leave that up to your imaginations.**


End file.
